Crusade: The Virtual Seasons
by Masmaster
Summary: Crusade: The Virtual Seasons
1. EPISODE 01 And So It Begins

CRUSADE  
  
AND SO IT BEGINS.  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec TEASER FADE IN:  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
Over which we HEAR:  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Previously, on Crusade.  
  
FLASHBACK/MONTAGE Most of it from "To the Ends of the Earth" and "The End of the Line." The material dealing with what Gideon found on the EarthForce black-ops base.  
  
We SEE the attack on the Cerberus . Gideon leaving in an EVA suit as it's destroyed by a Shadow hybrid vessel . being picked up by Galen... his questioning and interrogation . his determination to find the ship that killed the Cerberus and her crew .  
  
We SEE his encounter with the killer ship again in the present. the battle with and destruction of the hybrid. Galen reporting what they had found to Dirk.  
  
We SEE the Excalibur approaching an EarthForce black-ops base responsible for creating the Shadow hybrid vessels. Galen warning Gideon about what he might discover and lose if he goes down on the planet. Gideon finding the research facility and the, things covered in Shadow-tech... bits of Gideon and Lee's discussion on the Cerebus and Shadow-tech. Gideon's rescue. Galen putting them out of their misery and Gideon telling him to just leave, and that he doesn't intend to trust anyone ever again. Gideon on Mars as he gets shot.  
  
We END the montage with the reaction of being shot on Gideon's face and Galen yelling 'GET DOWN!', Then we FADE TO BLACK.  
  
GALEN (V.O.) And so it begins.  
  
And FADE BACK IN ON:  
  
EXT. MARS DOME ONE (CGI)  
  
Just to establish. (DRAMATIC MUSIC should be playing in the background throughout the remainder of the TEASER)  
  
EXT. STREET - HIGH ABOVE (CGI)  
  
The area where Gideon was shot is a riot, people are confused by the sound of gunfire and start panicking and scrambling everywhere. We don't SEE Gideon, Eilerson, Matheson, Dureena or Chambers from this ANGLE.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
He is trying to reach Gideon but can't SEE where he is now because of all the people in his way. Galen remembers the SNIPER (the audience should be aware of this; he gets a CONCERNED LOOK on his face) and looks back to the tall building he had seen him on.  
  
GALEN'S POV (CGI)  
  
An upshot of a tall building... as he SEES a small figure running across the roof.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
LOOKING at the TALL BUILDING  
  
GALEN (determined) Oh, no you don't.  
  
Galen starts RUNNING towards the TALL BUILDING, while not letting the dark figure on the roof out of his SIGHT.  
  
GALEN'S POV (CGI)  
  
An upshot of the tall building. He SEES the dark figure moving down the modernized STAIRCASE leading down to the last floor of the building.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
He kneels down and covers himself with his CLOAK. A flicker of bright light emerges from Galen as he SLIDES ACROSS the STREET FLOOR - still on his knees (using his tech in a way not seen before on "Crusade" or "Call to Arms" to transform his covered body into a shinning black stone).  
  
ANGLE - NEAR TALL BUILDING  
  
A black stone comes sliding towards CAMERA - knocking down countless civilians along the way. As Galen nears the building, CAMERA PANS AROUND to the rest of the crowd as a bright light emerges from Galen again (OS). As the CAMERA continues to PAN AROUND, we soon SEE Galen side-on. Galen starts RUNNING towards the Building's entrance.  
  
INT. MARS BANK (THE TALL BUILDING) - CONTINUOUS  
  
The place seems quiet and unaffected by the chaos going on outside. The Bank is made of thirty floors, the first of which is a mainly empty floor - except for the long service desk and the odd table here-and-there.  
  
Galen COMES IN and starts WALKING slowly towards one of the security guards stationed along the first floor, Galen gets some STRANGE LOOKS from clients and employees along the way.  
  
GALEN (trying not to sound as angry as he feels) Excuse me. Would you be so kind as to tell me if there are any other entrances or exits leading out of this place, besides the one I had just come through?  
  
SECURITY GUARD Sure. Um, there really aren't too many other ways out. (beat) Unless you're a bag of money, that is.  
  
GALEN (ordering) Explain.  
  
SECURITY GUARD The bank uses a kind of "money chute" connecting to all the other banks on Mars. It sends the money in a straight line right to the next bank. Having it makes it easier to pay their debts to each other and exchange money accounts from their clients - if they wanted to switch banks. Not that there's much of a choice. It's either 'Balcony Express' or one of -  
  
GALEN This. "money chute", how wide is it?  
  
The Security Guard TURNS AROUND and takes a beat to think about it.  
  
ON SECURITY GUARD'S FACE  
  
SECURITY GUARD I'm not sure. I've only seen it once; it's on the third floor. If I had to guess then I would say no wider than half a meter. (beat) Why?  
  
When he didn't get an answer, the Security Guard TURNS BACK. Galen isn't there.  
  
INT. BANK ELEVATOR  
  
ANGLE - FACING THE ENTRANCE TO THE ELEVATOR  
  
Galen WALKS IN and TURNS to face CAMERA.  
  
ELEVATOR Please state desired destination.  
  
GALEN (firmly) Third floor.  
  
The elevator doors close. CAMERA stays on the closed doors for a beat.  
  
INT. MONEY CHUTE ROOM  
  
ANGLE - FACING THE DOOR LEADING TO THE ROOM - SIDE-ON  
  
Galen emerges from the door with a DISTURBED LOOK on his face. CAMERA now PANS AROUND and we SEE what he is looking at. half a dozen people shot down, dead, around the room (blood is also spread around the room).  
  
SNIPER (OS) Like the décor?  
  
The Sniper emerges from a large piece of MACHINERY (The "Money Chute") in front of Galen holding a fierce looking PPG (special ops PPG). He FIRES a few shots at Galen. Galen SHIELDS himself with an invisible energy field (CGI) and charges at the Sniper - ROARING as he knocks him down. Galen then grabs him by the shoulders.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN AND THE SNIPER - SIDE-ON  
  
And pushes him hard against the wall - using his left arm to hold him there.  
  
SNIPER (a little shaken up. but firmly) You don't scare me, technomage.  
  
GALEN (angry) Unwise; considering the powers my order possesses, and that you may have just killed my friend. (beat) I hope you enjoy pain.  
  
SNIPER (laughs; an evil laugh) More so then you would think possible, Mage.  
  
The Sniper suddenly reaches for the back of one of his hands and he snaps it back sharply (PROSTHETIC). A mechanism inside is activated with the SNAP, and with a pulsation it begins POWERING UP (Just like JENSEN did in "End of the Line").  
  
Galen realizes it's a bomb and after a quick look of confusion at the smiling Sniper.  
  
GALEN DAMN!  
  
ANGLE - SEVEN METERS FURTHER BACK FROM GALEN AND THE SNIPER  
  
Galen bolts for the exit as fast as he can, and just as he makes it OS. Sniper EXPLODES and CAMERA is surrounded by flames. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT: END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic]  
  
No one.  
  
  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
AND SO IT BEGINS.  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Guest Starring  
  
MICHAEL DORN as Jack  
  
MICHAEL G. HAGERTY as Mike Greyhorse MARY KAY ADAMS as Receptionist PAUL ECKSTEIN as Ensign Reginald JAMES SLOYAN as Paul MICHELLE FORBES as Beth ALEX MENDOZA as Trace Miller  
  
Co-Starring BRENT STAIT as Howard GRANT BOWLER as Doctor Williams TONY TODD as Security Guard JEFFERY COMBS as Sniper SHARRISE BAKER as IPX Official KELLIE WAYMIRE as Brakiri Waitress STEPHANIE ERB as Nurse PHIL MORRIS as Security Officer TIM RUSS as Doctor  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. MARS MEDICAL FACILITY - LATER  
  
EILERSON (V.O.) What do you mean we can't see him! I'm with Inter-planetary expeditions.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL ADMISSIONS ROOM  
  
Eilerson is arguing with the RECEPTIONIST at the admissions desk while Matheson and Dureena are sitting in the waiting area as they were told to do. There are only a few others in the room - all with minor injuries such as broken noses.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (annoyed) Look Mr. Corporation, the only way you're getting through those doors is if you let me thump you on the head a few times and give you a concussion! Just because you're with IPX doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want to do, the rules still apply. (beat; calmer) I know he was your friend, but -  
  
DUREENA Was? Excuse me, is he dead?  
  
RECEPTIONIST (to Dureena) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply -  
  
MATHESON (overlapping) Can we at least speak with Doctor Chambers? We just want to know how he's doing.  
  
The Receptionist LOOKS at Matheson for a beat.  
  
RECEPTIONIST (reluctantly) Oh, alright. I'll see what I can do.  
  
The Receptionist walks off. Eilerson sits in a chair next to Dureena and tries to watch the vid they have on in the top right corner of the room.  
  
ANGLE - VID MONITOR  
  
It's a very small monitor with bad reception.  
  
ANGLE - THE THREE OF THEM SITTING DOWN  
  
EILERSON (muttering to himself) How do they expect anyone to watch this, the damned monitor's smaller than my wrist-link!  
  
Dureena puts a supportive hand on Matheson's shoulder.  
  
DUREENA I'm sure he's going to be fine. We've gotten out of worse before.  
  
MATHESON I know. but this is different. I still have trouble believing that EarthGov could sanction a black-ops project involving Shadow-tech, let- alone using it to physically alter starships and sentient beings. And now, after an assassination attempt on the captain's life, I. (beat) No. We have to do something. We can't just leave the door open for another attack, otherwise we'll never be able to tell them what we know, and we'll never be able to shut them down.  
  
DUREENA Them? Who are we going to tell who have the power to shut them down? The Mars provision government sure as hell can't do anything about it.  
  
MATHESON They can set it right out in the open - force EarthGov to cancel the project. They can tell the Alliance; even if EarthGov doesn't shut it down they will, the Alliance has always had a strong stand on illegal Shadow-tech, they could force EarthGov to do something. (beat) Still, that doesn't do us much good if we can't even get to the font door of the building without being shot at!  
  
DUREENA I think that as soon as the captain is out of the Red-Zone we should go back up to the Excalibur and come down with squadron of marines for bodyguards.  
  
MATHESON Agreed. I just hope we're not too late.  
  
DUREENA Too late for what?  
  
MATHESON Too late for us to get away without anymore trouble from whoever it is who shot the captain.  
  
EILERSON Or who they're working for.  
  
Matheson and Dureena both look at Eilerson, who had been keeping quiet.  
  
CLOSE UP ON EILERSON  
  
EILERSON Keep in mind that whoever it was who authorized the captain's "assassination" must have connections on Mars, that's the only way they could have known about his whereabouts - since Gideon asked me to keep the meeting out of anything to do with EarthForce.  
  
Eilerson LOOKS UP.  
  
EILERSON Damn.  
  
ANGLE - THE THREE OF THEM SITTING DOWN  
  
MATHESON (worried) What is it?  
  
EILERSON The reception on the monitor just got worse, if that's possible.  
  
Matheson shakes his head, tempted to use his telepathy to fry a few of Eilerson's brain cells. After a beat, the Receptionist comes rushing towards them.  
  
RECEPTIONIST I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you three to leave the admissions area. We've just gotten word that a bomb has been set-off in the 'Balcony Express' bank, the explosion was contained to the third, fourth and fifth floors, but we're expecting a lot of casualties.  
  
EILERSON What!?! How the hell did a bomb get past the entrance scanners!  
  
RECEPTIONIST I don't know. (beat) Anyway, you guys have to clear out. I checked with the hospital supervisor and he said you could all wait outside the O.R. while the doctors operate if you'd like.  
  
The Receptionist walks back to her desk. Eilerson LOOKS CONCERNED.  
  
DUREENA (criticizing his concern) What's the matter, Max? Keep your credits in that bank?  
  
EILERSON Yes, as a matter of fact I do.  
  
MATHESON (reluctantly) I have to get back to the Excalibur; I have too many things to do that I can't put-off any longer than I already have.  
  
DUREENA That's alright; I'll stay here, outside the O.R. until Gideon recovers.  
  
EILERSON I think I'll do a little snooping around; see if I can find out who knew Gideon was on Mars.  
  
After Dureena and Matheson leave.  
  
EILERSON I just hope that stubborn bastard lives to appreciate what I'm doing for him.  
  
INT. OPERATING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
CLOSE UP GIDEON'S FACE - ON THE OPERATING BED  
  
WILLIAMS (OS) Are you crazy?! You can't mix Cloruxide with Saliydium; you'll burn a hole in his stomach the size of a bowling ball!  
  
CHAMBERS (OS) Damn it, I know what I'm doing! Now, give him ten milliliters of Saliydium or I'll take my hands out of the patient and do it myself!  
  
WILLIAMS (OS) (reluctantly) Yes, doctor. Ten milliliters of Saliydium. (beat) But I want it to go on the record, that in my opinion you're making a fatal error, and being a damned sloppy doctor!  
  
CHAMBERS (OS) You do that. But if we don't at least try it, then he's as good as dead anyway.  
  
A few beats later.  
  
WILLIAMS (OS) (astonished) I don't believe it. His vital signs are rising. Damn. his condition is stabilizing. I don't know how the hell you did it doctor, but I guess I owe you an apology; it looks like -  
  
INT. DARK ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
The room is pretty dark so we can't see much, all we SEE are three men dressed in dark grey uniforms standing next to each other facing a wall of surveillance camera visuals.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON SCREEN SHOWING.  
  
Gideon lying on the operating table, Chambers and Doctor Williams are there operating on him.  
  
WILLIAMS (CONT'D) - Your captain's going to make it after all.  
  
ANGLE - THE THREE 'GREY' MEN  
  
JACK I told you Gideon's a survivor. If you want him eliminated then we should send a few Raptors to do the job right.  
  
PAUL A Few Raptors! Jesus Christ, Jack, one of those things could take out an entire family of Minbari worrier caste. Why would it take three to kill one man?  
  
JACK Gideon has a certain. edge, that not many others have, and that most would do anything to acquire. Why do you think he was the first to make it this far?  
  
PAUL No, no. I say we send in more agents - they're trained to deal with matters like this.  
  
JACK What about the Excalibur?  
  
PAUL What about it?  
  
JACK Gideon also has access to one of the most advanced starships on the Alliance construction lines. Hell, in a fair fight she might be able to defeat one of our J-class hybrid cruisers (the type that killed the Cerebus).  
  
JACK (CONT'D) (to Howard - 3rd man) It's your call Howard. But believe me, we'll need to use our Shadow- tech to stop this one.  
  
HOWARD Alright, Jack. We'll send in a Raptor - but just one. Those things are damned hard to replicate - as you know.  
  
PAUL Howard, I must object. If I could have -  
  
HOWARD Enough, Paul. I've made up my mind. Gideon must warrant some special measures if he knows what he knows and is still alive. (beat) Have we got any reports from Major Lee yet about that technomage who helped Gideon escape, and blow up one of our research facilities? Do we know where he is?  
  
PAUL No. All we know is that he helped Gideon escape the compound, and we know Gideon didn't come here on the Excalibur so he probably provided him with transport to Mars.  
  
HOWARD Well I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later.  
  
INT. GALEN'S FLYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Galen is inside - he doesn't look too good, BLOOD DRIPPING from his lip and nose, and a dark bruise on the side his head. The rest of his body is covered by his torn cloak, but you could imagine the sort of injuries he would have under it.  
  
GALEN (in pain) Engage stealth mode and leave planet surface. Set course to intercept with the Excalibur.  
  
EXT. MARS' SURFACE - GALEN'S FLYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Galen's flyer lifts off the ground and swiftly flies OS. We HEAR the sound of Galen's flyer zooming past CAMERA.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR OVER MARS - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Matheson is sitting in one of the chairs - alone, going over the information he had gathered on a notepad. The door BEEPS.  
  
ANGLE - BEHIND MATHESON AND FACING THE DOOR  
  
MATHESON Come in.  
  
Lieutenant Mike Greyhorse ENTERS the conference room and stops walking after a few feet - just enough to cause the doors to close.  
  
GREYHORSE You called for me, sir?  
  
MATHESON Yes. Please Mr. Greyhorse, take a seat.  
  
After Greyhorse takes his seat - opposite Matheson, CAMERA starts PANNING AROUND the two.  
  
MATHESON According to your record, Mr. Greyhorse, you were assigned to the Excalibur during her initial construction on the shipping lines, and requested to stay onboard as head mechanic in charge of Thunderbolt maintenance. And you've been here ever since.  
  
GREYHORSE Yes, sir. I like it here, sir.  
  
MATHESON I've gone through the entire crew manifest, from senior staff members to crewmen only serving a week of duty before they're moved to their next assignment. Out of that list I've been able to select a small group of officers and crewmen I am certain I can trust. your name is at the top of the list.  
  
GREYHORSE (proud and confused) Thank you, sir. I try my best.  
  
MATHESON I know you do. That's why I've called you here. I want you to start making your own small list, a list of crewmen you see around the ship behaving. strangely, suspiciously. doing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
GREYHORSE Yes, sir. Why, sir?  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON  
  
MATHESON I believe we have a spy onboard the Excalibur. Another one.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON GREYHORSE  
  
On Greyhorse's reaction to this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. MARS DOME ONE - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. MARS BAR - CONTINUOUS  
  
The place looks like one of the bars Babylon 5 would have in DownBellow. Half naked women are dancing on tabletops, drunks are getting into brawls and the lights are a flickering gold colour. Max is sitting at one of the tables along the back of the bar - keeping himself out of sight.  
  
BRAKIRI WAITRESS Something to drink?  
  
ANGLE - MAX  
  
As he LOOKS UP to see a topless Brakiri waitress holding up a plate of alcoholic drinks.  
  
EILERSON No thank you.  
  
BRAKIRI WAITRESS (OS) Are you sure?  
  
EILERSON Quite sure.  
  
BRAKIRI WAITRESS (OS) Then maybe you would like to. entertain, me and my sisters in the back.  
  
We HEAR a sexual murmur coming from far behind Eilerson.  
  
EILERSON (trying to get rid of her) Very tempting. Maybe later.  
  
BRAKIRI WAITRESS (OS) (disappointed) You're loss, pretty boy.  
  
The Brakiri waitress leaves and Eilerson shakes his head - (he disapproves of public sex in crowded bars full of thieves and bums). A beat later.  
  
BETH (OS) Hey, stranger, is this seat taken?  
  
Eilerson LOOKS UP again and SEES Beth.  
  
EILERSON (smiling at a familiar face) Not at all, please, sit.  
  
Beth sits in the chair next to Max.  
  
BETH (smiling back) I saw you turn down that Brakiri woman. Very out of character for you Max, back in the old days you'd jump at the chance to jump on her. or anything with two arms and two legs for that matter.  
  
EILERSON Give me a break; I was a teenager then. People change.  
  
Beth gives Max a sharp look.  
  
BETH Yes, people change. But you. (beat; laughs) Remember that time you tried to make a move on Danny's sister! His dad gave you a black-eye and banished you from his property.  
  
Max and Beth both laugh for a beat.  
  
EILERSON (still smiling) I was so drunk that night. When I got home my parents almost fainted. I told them I got it from walking into a fallen book in the library!  
  
Max and Beth laugh for another beat before Eilerson decides to get down to business.  
  
EILERSON Beth, are you still working for Michael Garibaldi at Edgar Industries?  
  
BETH Yes I am. Two years in the same job - a record for me. (beat) Why do you ask?  
  
EILERSON (uncomfortably) I need a favor, a rather large favor.  
  
BETH Anything.  
  
EXT. MARS MEDICAL FACILITY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. OUTSIDE OPERATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Dureena is sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. Doctor Chambers walks out the door - still wearing her white operating uniform.  
  
DUREENA Hey.  
  
Chambers TURNS AROUND as CAMERA PANS AROUND briefly until both Chambers and Dureena are on the screen. Dureena stands up.  
  
CHAMBERS Hi Dureena.  
  
DUREENA Did he. I mean.  
  
CHAMBERS Yes, he's fine. We've stabilized his vital signs and we've moved him into the recovery ward. We almost lost him. (beat) Did you find out who shot him?  
  
Dureena shakes her head.  
  
DUREENA No. The police are investigating, but so far they haven't had any luck. (beat) Can I see him?  
  
CHAMBERS I'm sorry, but he's still unconscious, and I don't want to risk any complications by filling his body with more chemicals. So until he can wake up on his own I'm afraid he's in no condition to have visitors.  
  
DUREENA Sarah. I'll just be minute; I just want to see him.  
  
We take a beat before.  
  
CHAMBERS Alright. But just a minute.  
  
INT. RECOVERY WARD; ROOM 74 - MINUTES LATER  
  
Gideon is lying in bed - plugged up to several machines behind him, we SEE tubes coming from his arms and chest. Sitting a few meters from him is a Nurse reading a newspaper (his medical recovery observer). A beat later, Chambers and Dureena walk in. Dureena stops a few feet from Gideon, but Chambers stays near the door. Chambers NODS at the nurse - telling her to leave for a minute while Dureena's in here.  
  
CHAMBERS Don't be too long, Dureena.  
  
Dureena doesn't look back to Chambers as she leaves and closes the door. The nurse STANDS UP and looks at Dureena - who is still staring at Gideon.  
  
NURSE I'll just be outside if you need me.  
  
The nurse walks out the door. After a beat.  
  
CLOSE UP ON DUREENA  
  
DUREENA (emotionally) I'm sorry.  
  
GIDEON (OS) (coughing) Sorry for what?  
  
After we SEE Dureena react to what she had just HEARD, CAMERA PANS AROUND until we SEE Gideon with his eyes half open.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) You gonna answer my question?  
  
DUREENA Mathew! (beat; Gideon looks as if he expects an answer) I'm sorry you were hurt.  
  
GIDEON (smiles weakly) Why? Don't tell me you were the one who shot me.  
  
DUREENA I might as well have. I let you down. I failed.  
  
GIDEON How?  
  
ANGLE - THE SIDE OF DUREENA'S FACE AND THE DOOR  
  
After a beat of silence, the nurse walks through the door.  
  
NURSE (to Dureena) Don't mind me, I just. (to Gideon) God, you're. (to Dureena) How long has he been awake?  
  
Dureena leaves without telling her - its clear she's FEELING GUILTY.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
He LOOKS CONFUSED about what had just happened.  
  
[What's happening here is that Dureena FEELS GUILTY because she believes she failed someone close to her - something she had promised never to do again after she failed someone important to her in the past]  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR OVER MARS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - MEDLAB - LATER  
  
Galen is sitting on a bio-bed with bandages over his cuts - looking just as bad as he did when he entered his flyer. Galen puts two fingers on one of the cuts on his head, then Matheson ENTERS the MedLab and walks up to Galen.  
  
GALEN (without looking up to see who had entered) I was wandering when you were going to get here. (beat; LOOKS UP at Matheson) Before we begin the debriefing. How's Mathew, is he alright?  
  
MATHESON We've just gotten word from Doctor Chambers. the operation was a success, he's alive. He's even started walking. In a few hours he'll be ready to return to the Excalibur.  
  
Galen LOOKS RELIEVED at hearing this.  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D) You said you had tracked down the person who shot Gideon?  
  
GALEN Yes. He was on the roof of a tall building - a Mars bank. I saw him running down the building's other floors and pursued. He was going to escape through a chute they use to send money to all the other banks on Mars, when I intercepted him. After a. brief struggle. he activated a self-destruct mechanism in one of his hands and. blew up - taking a large piece of the bank along with him. (beat) Fortunately I was able to escape the vicinity just in time, using. various techniques.  
  
MATHESON Using various techniques, with the help of stolen Shadow-tech.  
  
Galen LOOKS SURPRISED by what Matheson said, and a bit HURT by the way he said it.  
  
GALEN You've heard about that I see. How many others know?  
  
MATHESON Enough. All the senior staff and some others. (beat) You're not exactly the most popular person on the ship right now.  
  
GALEN That doesn't matter anymore, I'll be leaving soon.  
  
MATHESON You said he activated a self-destruct mechanism in his hand?  
  
GALEN That's right. Is that of any significance?  
  
Matheson NODS.  
  
MATHESON Remember when we found out we had a spy onboard. Well, when we tracked him down in his quarters he used the same sort of device to set off a bomb. Our structural reinforcements held, but it sure did a lot of damage to everything inside his quarters.  
  
GALEN I see. Are you looking for the second spy now?  
  
MATHESON (shocked that he knew) What!?! How did you know? It took me hours of sorting through files to realize -  
  
GALEN Simple logic. If their first spy was caught, then it's only logical that they'd send in a new one, or maybe the second spy had been onboard just as long, or longer than the one that was caught. If so then you have your work cut out for, Lieutenant. He must be good if he hasn't been caught yet.  
  
MATHESON Yes, he is. After searching through every single transmission log on the ship I've found a dozen that could have been sent to the secret base we found. But they were all blank - the submission sources I mean. Either he's been sending them from a remote terminal, or he's expert in communication relays.  
  
GALEN Or both. He may have found a way to set up a remote interface tracking system on my ship. That could be how they knew where I had taken Mathew.  
  
MATHESON Eilerson would disagree. He's on the surface right now trying to find a connection they might have on Mars - he thinks that's how they knew the captain was there.  
  
GALEN True, that's another possibility. A more likely possibility actually. Don't know why I didn't think of it first. I'd better check my ship anyway. just incase.  
  
Galen tries to push himself up straight, unsuccessfully.  
  
GALEN (sitting back down) Maybe later.  
  
Greyhorse ENTERS MedLab. Matheson TURNS and SEES him. Matheson walks over to Greyhorse.  
  
MATHESON Yes, Lieutenant.  
  
GREYHORSE I have an update on my, um, list.  
  
MATHESON (almost whispering) What do you have?  
  
GREYHORSE (whispering) A name, Ensign Samuel Reginald.  
  
MATHESON Are you sure?  
  
Greyhorse NODS.  
  
MATHESON Thank you, Lieutenant, you've been a great help.  
  
Greyhorse NODS again and leaves the MedLab. Matheson walks back over to Galen.  
  
MATHESON I think we've found our second leek, and I'm going to go plug it. in less than nine minutes and twenty seconds.  
  
Matheson leaves the MedLab.  
  
GALEN I'll be timing.  
  
INT. CREWMAN REGINALD'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
Reginald is at his communications post in his quarters talking with JACK.  
  
REGINALD You want me to do what!?!  
  
JACK You heard me. Just have everything set up by the time Gideon gets back onboard.  
  
REGINALD You said that no one else would get hurt except Gideon.  
  
JACK That's the plan; the Raptor will be given only one target, Gideon.  
  
REGINALD Yeah, but that won't stop it from shredding apart every crewman who gets in his way! This crew is innocent; they shouldn't be punished for what Gideon's done, for what Gideon knows.  
  
JACK This isn't a conversation, Reg. I'm ordering you to do this. and you know the punishment for failure.  
  
REGINALD (fearfully) Yes, sir. I'll get right on it.  
  
Reginald turns off the communications post.  
  
INT. DARK ROOM #2 - CONTINUOUS  
  
Jack moves away from the large communications console he had been talking to Reginald on, and moves - CAMERA FOLLOWS HIM - to a lone stasis tube. He puts a hand on the small glass window - which CAMERA can't SEE IN.  
  
JACK Soon we'll see just what you're capable of, Shadow beast.  
  
CAMERA PANS AROUND until we can see into the small glass window. Inside is (clearly a Raptor) a hideous looking thing (CGI). Red eyes, skin like the creatures Galen destroyed - but fiercer looking. From what we SEE, it's also got several sharp tentacles and a webbed neck. We hold on this for a few beats, then we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SHUTTLE ON MARS LANDING PAD (CGI) - HOURS LATER  
  
We SEE the Shuttle lift off and fly up.  
  
INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS  
  
TRACE MILLER is sitting in the pilot's seat. Gideon is sitting in the seat next to him - dressed in the civilian clothes he came to Mars in, Chambers is sitting in the seat behind Gideon, and Dureena is sitting behind Trace.  
  
TRACE So, have they caught the guy who shot you yet, captain?  
  
GIDEON No. But I know who sent him.  
  
TRACE Does this have anything to do with that base we found, the one that tried to fight us off with re-painted starfurys? I was in one of the Thunderbolts sent to defend the ship.  
  
CHAMBERS (covering Gideon) Trace, the captain's not in here ten seconds and you start grilling him for information. He still hasn't fully recovered from his PPG burn.  
  
TRACE Sorry.  
  
GIDEON It's okay, Trace. I wish I could tell you. But I can't, not now, not yet. (beat) How are things going for you anyway, I haven't seen you for months?  
  
TRACE Pretty good. I think I like the life of an EarthForce pilot more compared to the life of transporting crazy archeologists from one world to another. I don't think I've ever thanked you for signing me up. It changed my life.  
  
GIDEON That's not necessary, Trace. I jumped at the chance to get another good pilot - god knows we've need them on this mission.  
  
Trace looks out the window in front of them. We don't SEE the Excalibur, but we do SEE it's reflection on their faces.  
  
TRACE There she is. the brightest star in the sky.  
  
Gideon looks out the window.  
  
TRACE (CONT'D) And her name is, Excalibur.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
As the shuttle flies toward it.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
Gideon is standing next to his table, taking off his jacket - he's wearing a black top underneath. After a beat we HEAR a WHOOSH in the wind. Gideon stops still - he knows who it is.  
  
GIDEON I thought I told you to leave.  
  
GALEN (OS) You did. and I will. But, before I go, I wanted you to know that. I regret having to deceive you the way I did.  
  
Gideon turns around to face Galen - CAMERA does too.  
  
GIDEON No, you didn't have to deceive me at all. And you sure as hell didn't have to pretend to help me find a cure for the Drakh plague. you didn't have to pretend to be my friend.  
  
This, again, hurts Galen - and the audience should SEE this by the LOOK on his face.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON  
  
GIDEON I should have listened to that damned box.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
GALEN (intensely) What did you say??  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON  
  
GIDEON (covering desperately) Nothing. never mind.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
GALEN Mathew.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON  
  
His wrist-link goes off. And he is thankful for the interruption.  
  
GIDEON Gideon here.  
  
MATHESON (on link) It's great to hear your voice again, Matt. (beat) We were going to discuss our next move in the conference room in five, remember.  
  
GIDEON (not letting himself look away from Galen) I'm on my way, John.  
  
Gideon glances at Galen once more before leaving - not saying goodbye.  
  
GALEN (deep in thought) I wander.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S SECRET CABINET - CONTINUOUS  
  
It's dark and the Apocalypse box is barely visible. A few beats later the box lightens up and a SOUND is made to represent its presence.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON GALEN'S FACE  
  
He reacts to the box's presence (SOUND) and twitches his head.  
  
GALEN (softly, unsure what it is) Hello you.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM - MINUTES LATER  
  
Everybody is here - except Galen and Gideon; Matheson, Dureena, Chambers, Eilerson and Greyhorse. All of them are waiting for Gideon. Greyhorse is nervous - it's his first time in a 'senior staff only' meeting. A beat later, Gideon enters and sits down - holding his side while doing so - it's still hurting. Everybody is LOOKING at Gideon.  
  
GIDEON Before we get started, I'd like to thank you all for everything you've done for me, and for helping me bring justice to the people who murdered my old ship and crew. I think I speak for them all when I say. thank you.  
  
The room is silent for a beat.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Now, with that said, let's begin. (to Greyhorse) Lieutenant Greyhorse, Lieutenant Matheson has informed me of your involvement in this matter. Thanks to you we have our only living link to this black-ops group detained in our brig. with both his arms pinned a meter apart. And I think that since you know as much as you know, you should be included in all briefings of this nature; Now that you're in the loop, we might as well keep you in it.  
  
GREYHORSE (nervously) Thank you, sir.  
  
GIDEON No, don't thank me yet. I have no idea how this thing is going to unravel. You might end up hating me for dragging you into all this. (to Eilerson) Mr. Eilerson, I'm told you've been investigating the possibility that the black-ops group had connections on Mars, explaining how they knew I was there.  
  
EILERSON Yes I have. Unfortunately I'm now convinced they don't.  
  
GIDEON Why?  
  
EILERSON My contact in Edgar Industries gave me unlimited access to the company's surveillance reports; they were very detailed and covered every major industry on Mars. Except for multi-planetary corporations outposts like Regional Vortex or -  
  
GALEN (OS) That's because they didn't need a contact.  
  
Everyone looks at the entrance to the adjoining room,  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
We SEE Galen standing there. Galen is in full uniform - cloak over head, staff in hand. He throws a small oval shaped object on the table in front of Gideon. The object is no more than three centimeters wide.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON  
  
Gideon picks the object up and examines it for a beat.  
  
GALEN (OS) I found it stuck to the hull of my ship. It was placed there by your spy. It tracked my ship's movements. That's how they found you on Mars.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN  
  
GALEN (CONT'D) They were probably hoping that I would return to the Order and lead them into a fountain of Shadow technology. Fortunately the Order isn't stupid; cautious, pessimistic and overprotective - yes, Stupid - no. (beat) Expect me when you see me. Which in all likelihood won't be anytime soon. if ever.  
  
Galen walks out, and Dureena gets up and follows. No one objects.  
  
INT. ADJOINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Galen storms out, heading for the door leading to the bridge - Dureena's following.  
  
DUREENA (getting pissed) Galen. Hey, don't you walk away from me. Hey!  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Galen storms out - as he does we get a glimpse of his face, a very COLD EXPRESION. Dureena soon follows and chases after him.  
  
DUREENA (very pissed) Galen!!  
  
GALEN (firmly) Go away.  
  
They are getting the attention of the remaining bridge crew.  
  
DUREENA (very pissed) Galen!!  
  
They basically run out of the bridge into the corridor.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS  
  
Galen and Dureena are MOVING FASTLY side by side now. CAMERA is in front of them MOVING AT SAME SPEED as they are.  
  
DUREENA You can't just walk away from me like this Galen.  
  
GALEN Why not?  
  
DUREENA Damn you, Galen.  
  
Dureena MOVES SHARPLY to her side and pushes Galen up against the wall with a violent shove. CAMERA STOPS MOVING. Galen puts a hand on his left shoulder - which had been injured in the explosion earlier.  
  
DUREENA You once told me you wouldn't share your abilities with me because 'I wanted to learn for the worst reason; revenge. Because there is a time and a place for everything and that now was the wrong time'. Well, you're leaving. There won't be any other time will there. And after everything we've gone through together, you're not gonna leave without even giving me a good reason why you're going.  
  
GALEN I. You know about where my order got their technology, don't you?  
  
DUREENA Gideon said that you stole it from the Shadows.  
  
GALEN That's true. but the simple statement that 'we stole it from the Shadows' gives the wrong impression about what really happened. The Shadows were our masters; they supplied us with their technology and integrated it into our systems, and we would use it to. Invoke chaos.  
  
DUREENA (in disbelief) I can't believe what I'm hearing. you worked for the Shadows! You served, helped, the Shadows - the race that destroyed my world! The race that killed the last of my people!  
  
GALEN Oh god, no.  
  
Galen moves towards Dureena and places a hand on each of her shoulders - then removes them quickly (not wanting to express himself openly like that).  
  
GALEN (CONT'D) As soon as enough of us knew what was going on, as soon as the Circle revealed where we had been receiving our technology from, and we had time to work out a plan. we refused to fight in their wars, we destroyed their 'places of power', and my order fled - went into hiding. Dureena, you can't believe that I had anything to do with the death of your world. I. I couldn't bear it if you did.  
  
DUREENA I don't know what I believe anymore, Galen.  
  
GALEN (hurting) Dureena, I -  
  
DUREENA (angry) I asked you for a good reason, and you gave me one. If you're going to go, then just go.  
  
Dureena starts walking back to the conference room, then TURNS BACK to face Galen.  
  
DUREENA (unemotionally) Goodbye Galen.  
  
Dureena turns and starts walking to the conference room again. A beat later.  
  
GALEN (to himself) Goodbye, Dureena Nafeel.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM - MINUTES LATER  
  
Everybody is exactly where they were when Dureena left. Dureena comes in - LOOKING UPSET. She sits down.  
  
GIDEON Lieutenant Matheson, did our spy say anything during your debriefing?  
  
MATHESON No. Nothing of any impotence, except the fact that whoever it is who he reports to is not going to be happy he was caught. he mentioned something about a fate worse than death. begging for us to let him kill himself.  
  
GIDEON Just like crewman Jenson. He told me that we both dead. That I just didn't know it yet. (beat) Okay, it's clear to me now that if we're going to shine the light on this operation. we'll need help. A lot more help than the Mars provisional government can provide through official channels and the media. We're going to have to go to the top of the ladder, the Interstellar Alliance. If anyone can help us, it's them. Still. It would only increase our strength when we take this to the President if we get Mars behind us. Max, can you set up another meeting with the provisional government?  
  
EILERSON We pissed them off a bit when you didn't make your last appointment, but. Yeah, I think I can.  
  
GIDEON (to Eilerson) Good. Let me know when they want to see us.  
  
CHAMBERS Us? I take it then that you've changed your mind about wanting to go down there alone. Not that, after what happened, we were going to let you.  
  
MATHESON In fact. we have an escort already arranged.  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON  
  
Matheson smiles and we cut straight to.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR INFANTRY ROOM - LATER  
  
We SEE a squadron of well over a hundred marines standing in straight lines. There is an upper section just past the entrance, and a lower section - where the marines are standing.  
  
MATHESON (OS) A.TEN.SION!  
  
We SEE all the marines straighten up.  
  
ANGLE - OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM  
  
Gideon and Matheson are standing on the elevated section looking down at the lines of marines. Gideon is in shock and Matheson is looking smug.  
  
GIDEON (admiring him) John, you're a madman.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I try. I try.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR (CGI)  
  
As we SEE a small silver pod heading straight for it.  
  
INT. SILVER POD - CONTINUOUS  
  
Jack is sitting in the pilot's seat. We can SEE the stasis tube in the back. We HEAR a loud SHADOW ROAR and the tube starts shaking.  
  
JACK Soon enough, precious, soon enough. Now you have two targets to eliminate.  
  
EXT. SECTION OF THE EXCALIBUR - CLOSE UP.  
  
We SEE the silver pod come ON SCREEN and touch the metal around that section of the ship. We then HEAR the sound of something from the shuttle latching onto the metal and then start CUTTING through it. We also SEE SPARKS FLYING in space. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS  
  
The room is DARK. We take a beat of nothing until Gideon ENTERS the room. As the doors start to close behind him, he takes off his uniform jacket and throws it on the table. Soon the light coming from the open door vanishes.  
  
GIDEON Computer, lights.  
  
Nothing happens, and although it's dark, we still SEE a look of CONCERN and then ANNOYANCE on his face as he thinks he knows what's happening.  
  
GIDEON Alright Galen, you've got my attention. What do you want?  
  
JACK (OS) I'm glad to know that I've got your attention. but I'm not Galen.  
  
We SEE him react to the strange voice he'd just heard.  
  
GIDEON Who are you?  
  
JACK Computer, lights.  
  
The LIGHT comes back in the room and Gideon TURNS around to face Jack wearing his grey uniform and sitting in a chair he had taken from Gideon's table.  
  
JACK (CON'T) (explaining) I rigged your CPU console to only accept commands from my voice pattern.  
  
GIDEON Who are you?  
  
We SEE Gideon's hand tighten slightly around a hidden PPG in his pocket.  
  
JACK You can call me. Jack. (gestures to Gideon's "hidden" PPG) Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you, you could hurt yourself.  
  
Despite Jack's awareness of the PPG, Gideon still holds it in his pocket.  
  
GIDEON Well. Jack, what are you doing here and how exactly are you involved with all this?  
  
JACK (playing dumb) Involved with what? (laughs) Come now captain, surely you can figure some of it out by yourself. I've already given you plenty of clues as it is.  
  
GIDEON Alright. You're uniform; because I haven't seen it before, it tells me you're somewhere around the top of the food chain. You're smug attitude is also a common trait with high ranking officials. And the fact that you can reprogram a personal CPU under omega clearance reinforces my assumption.  
  
JACK (not very impressed; he would have made the same observations and more) Very good. You're right by the way.  
  
GIDEON So, why are you here? Come to finish the job yourself; come to kill me?  
  
JACK Yes and no. Actually I've come for your Apocalypse Box. Where do you keep it?  
  
Gideon is utterly shocked by this, but shows nothing of it in his expression.  
  
GIDEON I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
JACK I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist. Where is it? (beat) Hey, you're the one with the gun, what are you worried about. I already know about it so what harm will it do to show me?  
  
GIDEON Just the fact that you want to see it lets me know you're planning something. I'll tell you what; I'll show you my Apocalypse Box. if you show me yours.  
  
Now this does surprise and impress Jack.  
  
JACK How did you -  
  
GIDEON  
  
Just a guess. Something in your.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON JACK'S FACE  
  
CAMERA should portray Jack's eyes as dull and grey - lifeless.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Never mind.  
  
JACK Did you know that there are less then a dozen of these... boxes scattered across the known universe. You can imagine my surprise when I learned that another living being had found one within Earth's own solar system! If one of these things can give me the ability to literally rise out of the sewer and above the rest, and give me the power that I have today; could you imagine what two of them could do for me? I would be the only man anywhere in the universe to posses two Apocalypse Boxes. I'm talking about nothing less than total and unopposed leadership of this side of the galaxy! (beat) So I ask you again, where is it?  
  
Gideon pulls his PPG out and aims it at the middle of Jack's chest. He then taps his wrist-link.  
  
GIDEON Security.  
  
SECURITY OFFICER (on link) Security here.  
  
GIDEON This is the captain; Send a couple of men to my quarters to remove an. unwanted visitor.  
  
SECURITY OFFICER (on link) Yes sir, they're already on their way.  
  
GIDEON Gideon out.  
  
JACK (disappointed) Fine, be that way. I'll just have to get it afterwards. (beat) Computer, intensify.  
  
Gideon's quarters are sudden filled with a blinding BRIGHT LIGHT, causing Gideon to drop his PPG to shield his eyes. After a beat, the lights lower again, but by the time Gideon's eyes recover, Jack is gone.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - MINUTES LATER  
  
This is our first look at the ship's brig. It is a small room with several "cells" on one side of a narrow walkway.  
  
CAMERA PANS AROUND and we SEE two dead security guards lying on the floor. We also HEAR security alarms ringing. As we PAN further we SEE Jack holding a special ops PPG (like the one the Sniper had), and Reginald out of his cell.  
  
REGINALD Are you going to kill me?  
  
JACK No. You know the alternative to failure; you know what must be done.  
  
REGINALD But, I, I didn't fail! I was just caught! I did what you asked, I -  
  
JACK Irrelevant. Now come with me back to the pod and I'll forget your initial resistance. Then I won't have to order your wife's execution.  
  
Reginald reluctantly follows Jack.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR FLIGHT DECK - MINUTES LATER (CGI)  
  
ANGLE - GALEN ON BALCONY  
  
Galen is standing over the balcony looking in the direction of his ship, but not really looking at anything. His expression is one of UNCERTAINTY. A beat later, Galen HEARS a sound he hadn't heard in a long while, and had hoped he never would again - a SCREECHING SHADOW ROAR. The expression on his face changes to CONCERN and FEAR when he realized where it was coming from. Galen turns around sharply to face,  
  
ANGLE - BEHIND GALEN  
  
LOOKING AT a fierce Shadow-hybrid beast. The beast ROARS again and charges at the technomage. As it jumped at him, Galen uses his staff to stop its attack - barely succeeding. The Shadow-Demon takes a SWIPE at Galen with several of his sharp tentacles and succeeds in knocking him to the floor - with cuts along the one side of his body. In an attempt to get rid of the creature, Galen puts his left arm under his cloak and then SWINGS his arm towards it - creating a large ball of fire and hurling it at the creature, only damaging it slightly.  
  
GALEN'S POV - THE RAPTOR  
  
As it pounces towards CAMERA.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - LATER  
  
Gideon and Matheson are both standing next to the command chair.  
  
GIDEON What do you mean 'he escaped'!  
  
MATHESON I mean. 'He escaped'. Security just found two of their men dead and Reginald's cell open. They're pretty sure he had help.  
  
GIDEON Could it have been this. Jack?  
  
MATHESON (not seriously) I hope it was, otherwise it would mean we have another spy onboard.  
  
GIDEON No thank you, two's enough for any ship. I just hope we catch the sons of bitches. That way we'll have some more real evidence that what I saw actually happened. All we have now is my recollection and our ship's records of the base - which they could say were falsified.  
  
MATHESON Don't worry, sir. There's no way they're getting off the ship.  
  
A console beeps and Matheson MOVES TO IT.  
  
MATHESON That's odd.  
  
GIDEON What?  
  
MATHESON I'm picking up some strange energy fluctuations from the flight deck. They're coming from Galen's ship.  
  
GIDEON Galen? Hasn't he left yet?  
  
MATHESON Apparently not. Should I send a maintenance team to check it out?  
  
GIDEON No. I'll go, that way I can make sure that when he leaves the Excalibur, he actually leaves.  
  
Gideon starts walking out the bridge.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) You're in command till I get back, Lieutenant.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR FLIGHT DECK - LOWER SECTION - MINUTES LATER  
  
Gideon enters the large and totally empty area.  
  
GIDEON (shouting) Galen, where are you?  
  
Gideon waits for a beat, then walks up to Galen's ship. He TAPS on the semi- organic metal his ship is constructed of - as if knocking on a door.  
  
GIDEON Galen, you in there?  
  
GALEN (OS) Mathew! Look out!  
  
Gideon turns, as does CAMERA, and we SEE the Raptor standing on the rail of the upper balcony just for a moment before it jumps off and lands right on Gideon. Just as the beast looks like it's about to bite into Gideon on the floor where they landed, a ball of fire (a stronger one then before) hits it in the back and causes it to - out of instinct - to get up and look to see where Galen was, giving Gideon the chance to make a run for it. The creature turns back to Gideon - who's now stumbling towards the exit, and runs towards him. Gideon taps his link while running.  
  
GIDEON Gideon to Security. I want a security team in the flight deck, stat!  
  
The creature catches up to Gideon meters away from the doors and knocks him down with his tentacles. As it stops running and moves in on Gideon for the kill,  
  
ANGLE - FAVOURING THE RAPTOR  
  
A bolt of lightning strikes the creature. It turns around again - this time it was going to kill the annoying one. Unfortunately when the beast left, Gideon was unconscious and couldn't help Galen or make a run for it.  
  
ANGLE - GALEN ON THE FLOOR  
  
As he watches from the upper balcony as the Raptor starts moving towards him. Galen struggles to move himself further down the balcony and further away from the creature.  
  
ON THE WALL LEADING TO THE UPPER BALCONY  
  
As the Raptor slowly climbs the wall and slides up the balcony.  
  
ANGLE - FAVOURING THE RAPTOR  
  
As it raises its tentacles in an attack formation, LOOKING at Galen - its assigned prey. A beat later, we SEE it get hit in the back again. but by a PPG. The creature turns again.  
  
RAPTOR'S POV  
  
We SEE a dozen security guards and Gideon standing near the entrance with PPGs in hand. Then we SEE them all fire at CAMERA.  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE the heads of five security officers all firing and hitting the Raptor, until it lets out one last SHADOW ROAR and dies.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON THE DEAD RAPTOR  
  
On which, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR MEDLAB - LATER  
  
Galen is sitting on a bio-bed, and Chambers is standing next to him - tending to the DEEP CUTS he had gotten on the side of his body while fighting the Raptor. Galen's other half is still covered by his cloak.  
  
GALEN Do you know what it was? I wasn't invited to the briefing.  
  
CHAMBERS Not that you could have gone anyway, not with these injuries. You're lucky it didn't slice in further, my autopsy showed just how big the blades in its tentacles were. (beat) As far as we can tell, it's another hybrid-experiment using Shadowtech on humans - like the ones you and Gideon saw, only a lot meaner.  
  
GALEN Do you still have the body?  
  
CHAMBERS Yes, it's in a crio-tube.  
  
Galen squints as Chambers touches one of his wounds.  
  
GALEN Ouch!  
  
CHAMBERS Well if you would keep still and take off the rest of your cloak it wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
GALEN We've had this discussion before, the cloak stays on.  
  
CHAMBERS Have it your way.  
  
GALEN Ouch! Well now you're just doing it on purpose.  
  
Gideon ENTERS MedLab and stops a few feet away from Galen. They exchange a beat of silence.  
  
GIDEON (to Chambers) Sarah, could you give me a moment alone with Galen?  
  
Galen could tell Chambers was about to protest, so holds up his hand briefly to silence her.  
  
GALEN It's alright, Doctor. I promise I won't go anywhere.  
  
Chambers doesn't answer but leaves anyway.  
  
GIDEON Galen. I. You know I can never forgive you for what you've done. You used me, you manipulated me and you took advantage of my ship and her crew. The trust that we've had, the friendship we've built together is now gone. forever.  
  
We can SEE this is very painful for both Galen and Gideon. We take a few beats on this.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) I still want you to leave. (beat) But. someday, I don't know when. I might. forget what I can't forgive.  
  
Galen takes a beat.  
  
GALEN I want you to know, Mathew. I meant what I said; when I told you I've come to think of. you. as family. I hope you don't forget everything of me when I return.  
  
We hold on this moment for a beat, and then Chambers walks back in.  
  
CHAMBERS Alright, visiting hours are over. If I wait any longer then your wounds could get infected.  
  
Both Gideon and Galen realize this is the last time the two of them will ever speak again as they are now.  
  
GIDEON Goodbye, Galen.  
  
GALEN Goodbye. Matthew.  
  
Gideon leaves the MedLab.  
  
ANGLE - ON GALEN  
  
We stay on Galen's face for a beat, then CUT TO.  
  
EXT. MARS  
  
We SEE a shuttle - guarded by several thunderbolts enter in front of CAMERA.  
  
MATHESON (V.O.) Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
INT. SHUTTLE  
  
Trace is in the pilot's seat, Gideon and Matheson are sitting in the two back seats and Eilerson is sitting upfront next to Trace.  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D) We could talk to the Senator over sub-space.  
  
GIDEON No. I'm going down there.  
  
EXT. MARS STREET - LATER  
  
The marines have cleared the path leading to the Mars Government building. We SEE Gideon emerge from the landed shuttle and walk down the cleared path - alone. While CAMERA slowly zooms back - showing Gideon walking towards the building, during this we HEAR.  
  
GIDEON (V.O) (continued from when he was in the shuttle) . Because, besides the fact that we have our only piece of substantial evidence already down there in a crio-tube. I want to make it clear that we won't back down. That we're willing to do whatever we have to to get the job done. And that I'm not hiding behind by ship, I'm gonna personally do whatever it takes to shut them down.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - LATER  
  
Gideon walks in. Matheson SEES him and walks over to confront him.  
  
MATHESON Captain, I've got some bad news and some really bad news.  
  
GIDEON Give me the really bad news first, after the day I've had I doubt it could get much worse.  
  
MATHESON Jack and Crewman Reginald have escaped.  
  
Gideon LOOKS REALLY PISSED now.  
  
GIDEON And how the hell do they do that! For that matter, how the hell did they get on the Excalibur in the first place!  
  
MATHESON A maintenance team has found a section of the ship that had been cut open and later welded back on, he must have cut through it. That's probably how he got that Shadow-hybrid in too.  
  
GIDEON (astonished and angry) And no one saw this. damned hole in the side of ship!?! Our scanners didn't detect his ship coming in!?!  
  
MATHESON He knew exactly where to go, that section of the ship was down for repairs - no body was going to be walking around down there. As for 'why our scanners didn't detect their ship', apparently Reginald had enough time, before we caught him, to blind the scanners on that side of the ship. They probably left hours ago.  
  
GIDEON (holding back a tantrum) So what's the bad news?  
  
MATHESON We've finished analyzing the tracking device placed on Galen's ship.  
  
GIDEON And?  
  
MATHESON It's Shadowtech alright. But it hadn't been activated yet.  
  
GIDEON What?? Then how did they know I was on Mars?  
  
EXT. MARS DOME ONE - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
EILERSON (V.O.) And I believe this may warrant a more thorough investigation by other IPX agents.  
  
INT. IPX BUILDING OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We can SEE the IPX sign everywhere so we know we're inside an IPX building. Standing behind a desk we SEE the IPX Official from "Patterns of the Soul" she is LISTENING to Eilerson's report.  
  
EILERSON (CONT'D; OS) Maybe the Interstellar Alliance would be willing to fund our latest expeditions if we help them track down this. secret Shadow-tech group. Or maybe the Shadow-tech group would be willing to cut a deal with us; in exchange for more supplies, and our silence, we would get a piece of any new technologies they adapt using Shadow technology. (beat) At any rate I strongly recommend further investigation.  
  
COMPUTER End of transmission.  
  
PAUL (OS) Your agent has the right idea.  
  
During Max's report CAMERA had been PANNING AROUND. Now we can SEE Paul standing next to the IPX Official.  
  
PAUL (CONT'D) You just bet him too it.  
  
IPX OFFICIAL Max was always too smart for his own good.  
  
PAUL Should I schedule his execution?  
  
IPX OFFICIAL No. Max may be serving on the Excalibur, but he works for IPX. That means if he finds out; we can trust him to do what's best for Max.  
  
PAUL I hope you're right.  
  
IPX OFFICIAL I am.  
  
EXT. BROWN PLANET (CGI) - DAYS LATER  
  
We SEE a series of domes on the surface  
  
INT. CAVERN - RESEARCH FACILITY - CONTINUOUS (CGI)  
  
This is another one of the research facilities Major Lee told Gideon about in "End of the Line". It looks basically identical to the one Galen destroyed.  
  
INT. FACILITY BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
It's clear we're in a medical/scientific research room. We SEE test tubes, medical equipment, etc. CAMERA PANS AROUND these objects and reaches Reginald restrained in a large metal chair. Beside him we SEE Jack and a doctor. Reginald is connected to a machine behind him with tubes in his arms. The machine behind him is clearly Shadowtech - with some EarthForce tidbits attached. We can SEE that Reginald is terrified.  
  
JACK I'm sorry I have to do this, Reg.  
  
Jack LOOKS AT the doctor and NODS - telling him to continue. He then turns back to Reg.  
  
JACK (CONT'D) I'd be lying if I tell you that you won't feel a thing.  
  
The doctor PULLS a small LEAVER back. We SEE a dark purple liquid from the Shadow device move slowly down the tubes connected to Reginald.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON REGINALD (COMPUTER ENHANCED)  
  
As we SEE the liquid entering his arms. Suddenly we start to SEE the veins in Reg's face pop up. The LOOK ON HIS FACE should reflect the FEAR and PAIN he's experiencing. As his skin starts changing, getting hard and turning black, we SEE just enough of the process to realize that they are turning him into one of the Shadow creatures Gideon encountered in "End of the Line".  
  
CLOSE UP ON JACK'S FACE  
  
We HEAR Reginald scream - a normal scream at first, but it slowly starts changing into a SHADOW SCREAM. Jack looks away; he is disgusted by what he had to do to Reg.  
  
INT. CAVERN - RESEARCH FACILITY (CGI)  
  
We still HEAR Reg's SCREAMING in the background, and do for a few beats, and it turns into a full SHADOW SCREAM - letting us know he has been fully transformed. At this horrible sound, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


	2. EPISODE 02 Expectations

CRUSADE  
  
EXPECTATIONS  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec TEASER FADE IN:  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
Over which we HEAR:  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Previously, on Crusade.  
  
FLASHBACK/MONTAGE Most of it from "The End of the Line" and "And So It Begins..." The material dealing with what Gideon found on the EarthForce black-ops base and how he intends to take this to the Alliance.  
  
We SEE the Excalibur approaching an EarthForce black-ops base responsible for creating the Shadow hybrid vessels. Gideon finding the research facility and the things covered in Shadow-tech... Bits of Gideon and Lee's discussion on the Cerebus and Shadow-tech. Gideon's rescue. Galen putting them out of their misery and Gideon telling him to just leave, and that he doesn't intend to trust anyone ever again. Gideon on Mars as he gets shot.  
  
We SEE Gideon being saved in the O.R. Galen explaining the technomages history with the Shadows and saying goodbye to Dureena and Gideon. The Shadow-beast's attack and death. Gideon walking towards the Mars government building  
  
We END the montage with Gideon walking towards the Mars government building and we HEAR his little speech, Then we FADE TO BLACK. and FADE BACK IN ON:  
  
INT. DARK ROOM  
  
We SEE Galen standing in front of CAMERA in his full technomage outfit. Behind Galen is a passage way lit with bright light - leaving an impression of it on the floor. We take a beat before. A dark figure enters through the bright light of the passageway (clearly another technomage) and creates a long shadow covering most of the light we SEE on the floor behind Galen.  
  
TECHNOMAGE #1 Galen, the Circle has reviewed your findings. they're ready to see you now.  
  
GALEN And it only took them twelve hours - a new record I believe.  
  
TECHNOMAGE #1 . Galen.  
  
GALEN Alright, I'm coming.  
  
EXT. THE CIRCLE - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE a circle of technomages sitting around a fire - surrounded by the shadows of objects around them. Galen ENTERS the area and walks into the middle of the Circle near the fire.  
  
TECHNOMAGE #2 Galen, if what you say is true -  
  
GALEN It is.  
  
TECHNOMAGE #2 . Then these Humans have developed their Shadow technology beyond even the Drakh! Experimenting with -  
  
GALEN (disgusted) Advanced genetic alteration. If you had only seen the things I saw in those caves. the barbarians, using technology beyond their comprehension to alter members of their own race into weapons and slave workers.  
  
DIRK I'm sure you can imagine our reaction upon receiving your report.  
  
GALEN Yes.  
  
DIRK Understand, it's not that we don't believe you Galen. It's just that if we were to believe these Humans are capable of creating the things you say they can, the repercussions would be. (beat) We need proof.  
  
GALEN I gave you the coordinates of the base I found.  
  
TECHNOMAGE #1 And we have sent a ship to investigate the area. But even if there were a base on the planet, it wouldn't be there anymore.  
  
GALEN What do you mean?  
  
TECHNOMAGE #2 The planet's sun went nova two days ago - destroying all thirteen planets in the solar system. The best we could hope to find would be a small rock or bacteria.  
  
GALEN That in it's self should be enough evidence; something so important was on the planet that it warranted destroying the entire solar system surrounding it just to keep it secret.  
  
DIRK Galen. We need the body of the Shadow-beast killed on the Excalibur.  
  
GALEN But, I can't. I promised Matthew I wouldn't -  
  
DIRK Galen! Either you get the body. or we will. And we won't waste any time with your. pleasantries.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GALEN  
  
We can SEE he knows what "pleasantries" Dirk is talking about (the lack of downright hostility) and knows Gideon would never freely give up the body - causing a deadly conflict. As we HEAR a bit of dramatic music in the background, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic] No one.  
  
  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
EXPECTATIONS  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Special Guest Stars  
  
BRUCE BOXLEITNER as President John Sheridan JEFF CONAWAY as Security Chief Zack Allan REGINALD VELJOHNSON as Sergeant Glenn Satamba  
  
Guest Starring  
  
MARSHALL TEAGUE as Ambassador Ta'Lon LAWRENCE LE'JOHN as Na'Far  
  
Co-Starring MICHAEL YORK as Dirk T.J. HOBAN as Technomage #1 ANTHONY ROBINS as Technomage #2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - ONE DAY LATER  
  
We SEE nothing except stars, as CAMERA PANS AROUND slowly.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Captain's personal journal, December 29th 2267; After leaving Mars colony only four days ago, John Sheridan - the president of the Interstellar Alliance and a personal idol of mine, has agreed to a meeting on the EarthForce secret black-ops group illegally experimenting with Shadow technology. It is my hope that with the amount of evidence gathered, and the full support of the Mars provisional government backing us up, he will be forced to take action against those responsible. Because of the nature of this meeting, instead of the Excalibur travelling all the way to Minbar, the president has agreed to meet us halfway, at the place a generation's 'last hope for peace' was achieved. Babylon 5. I'm also looking forward to reminiscing with the station's C.O.  
  
During this journal entry CAMERA would have PANNED AROUND long enough to SEE the Excalibur docked to Babylon 5.  
  
INT. LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting on Lochley's one of Lochley's chairs, and we HEAR the shower running (water).  
  
GIDEON So you're saying that. What exactly is it that you're saying?  
  
LOCHLEY (OS) Can this wait?  
  
GIDEON Sure - if you want me to make a fool of myself in front of the president.  
  
LOCHLEY (annoyed) Alright.  
  
We HEAR the water from the shower get turned off. A beat later, Lochley emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her head. She sits on a chair opposite Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY If you want to impress the president just. be yourself.  
  
GIDEON That's it, that's the part that confused me. What do you mean 'be myself'? Should I be tactful or should I be brutally honest? Should I kiss his ass, or should I -  
  
LOCHLEY I get the point. (sighs) He likes people who speak what's on their minds, people who are blunt and straight to it - but not to the point of downright rudeness. He likes long walks down the beach, chocolate, and collecting pictures of naked -  
  
GIDEON (not wanting to hear the rest) Thank you. Captain. That's a little clearer.  
  
LOCHLEY Don't worry; if he's coming all the way from Minbar to hear what you have to say, then I'm sure he wants to hear it - he's not going to be upset if you act in a way that he wouldn't have. It's not like you're trying to sell him a used shuttle or something. (beat) What are you going to talk to him about anyway?  
  
GIDEON I'm sorry, under orders from the president, my lips  
  
Gideon moves a finger along his lips and makes a ZIP SOUND.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Are sealed. For now anyway.  
  
Lochley LOOKS at Gideon for a beat before.  
  
LOCHLEY Whatever it is, it must be pretty important to divert the Excalibur from her mission.  
  
GIDEON That's just the thing. EarthForce didn't approve this. little detour, - all they know is that the Excalibur is on an urgent mission and that we can't break radio silence to update them of our situation. If I told them what we were really doing then the wrong people would find out about -  
  
We can SEE Gideon was about to, and wants to tell Lochley about the black- ops shadow group.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) . Something they shouldn't.  
  
LOCHLEY (a little confused) I see. (beat) Anyway, I should be the one who's getting stressed out about the next few days, not you.  
  
GIDEON Why?  
  
LOCHLEY New year, remember. This station's importance to the galaxy may have dropped significantly over the last few years, but if there's one thing the people of Babylon 5 are good at, it's celebrating. Last year Ambassador Ta'Lon got into a brawl with the Drazi ambassador and Vir valiantly marched to Ta'Lon's rescue - drunk as a skunk. (laughs) Now that was a sight. Of course when all is said and done it was up to security and myself to break it up and clean the mess they, and everyone else on the station had made.  
  
GIDEON Vir? You don't mean Ambassador Cotto do you?  
  
LOCHLEY (surprised) Yes. You know him?  
  
GIEDON Not really. I met him once on the other side of the negotiations table.  
  
LOCHLEY (changing the subject) Any new leads to a cure for the plague?  
  
GIDEON There are a couple of planets on the board that we haven't checked out yet, but nothing worth more than a quick scan or two of the planet's surface, if they were then Lieutenant Matheson would have told me. It can wait.  
  
LOCHLEY Are you sure about that? They may not be red-hot leads, but starting next year - a few days from now, we'll only have another three years and eleven months to find a cure. Time's running out.  
  
Gideon already knew this, but hearing Lochley say it makes him think about it more seriously - this should be shown by the expression on his face.  
  
LOCHLEY (uncomfortably) Ah, Matthew, I don't know what you had in mind for tonight, but I -  
  
GIDEON (thinking she's slowing their relationship down) I think I know where this is going, you think we -  
  
LOCHLEY - Should use your quarters.  
  
We SEE a very surprised LOOK on Gideon's face as he.  
  
GIDEON (shocked) What?  
  
LOCHLEY It's just that with all the work related things lying around here, paper work, duty rosters, paper work, security reports, paper work. I don't think I would be able to get myself into a more. personal mood.  
  
GIDEON That's fine. My quarters it is. Hows twenty-one-hundred sound?  
  
LOCHLEY Great.  
  
GIDEON Twenty-one-hundred it is.  
  
Gideon gets up and walks towards Lochley's door. Just as the door opens, he TURNS AROUND to face Lochley.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) And by the way. Your towel's. open.  
  
Lochley LOOKS DOWN and sees the gap between her legs not covered by her towel. She quickly closes her legs (embarrassed).  
  
GIDEON . See-ya.  
  
Gideon walks out.  
  
CLOSE UP ON LOCHLEY  
  
As she stays still for a beat, then gets up and moves OS.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR DOCKED AT BABYLON 5 - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Matheson and Gideon are standing in front of the main viewer.  
  
MATHESON I noticed Captain Lochley's starfury had just come onboard.  
  
GIDEON You don't say. I might just stop by and say hello when I get off duty in. (checks the time) Two minutes and fourteen seconds.  
  
Matheson LOOKS at Gideon for a beat and smiles (he enjoys watching Matthew try to hide his personal life). Gideon notices the smile.  
  
GIDEON What? What is it?  
  
MATHESON (still smiling) Nothing sir.  
  
GIDEON Good. Keep it that way.  
  
Matheson TOUCHES HIS EAR and TWITCHES his head - he's HEARING something.  
  
MATHESON Captain, I'm getting a new ETA on President Sheridan's transport. Apparently they had to stop for repairs on Indred XI. New ETA; forty- eight hours.  
  
GIDEON Forty-eight hours! When I chose to expose this thing I had no idea how much of our time it would eat up. We now have less then four years to find a cure. Four years! Before I started this little. crusade. we had well over four years.  
  
MATHESON It's only another forty-eight hours. the cure can wait til then, its not going anywhere. In total we've only invested ten days, not half a year. Besides, you know as much as I do that these Shadow-tech groups in EarthForce must be stopped.  
  
GIDEON The sooner we get this thing over with the better. (beat) I'll be in my quarters if you need me.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
Gideon walks out of the bridge.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon and two other crewmen walk out of the bridge and through the corridor and OS, as CAMERA stays focused on an empty corridor. Then we SEE a wavy energy distortion heading TOWARDS CAMERA. As CAMERA ZOOMS IN on the now invisible distortion, we SEE the thin energy wave as we PASS THROUGH CAMERA and SEE Galen standing there with an UNCOMFORTABLE LOOK on his face. We hold on this for a beat.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
The only source of LIGHT is coming from several CANDLES Gideon had lit on the table and around the room. On his table we SEE two plates of. something resembling meatloaf placed on opposite ends. Gideon moves IN FRONT of CAMERA holding a bottle of wine - we can SEE the year on the bottle is 2210. Just as Gideon POPS the cork, we HEAR his door beep. Gideon quickly pours some wine in two glasses on the table and places the bottle on the side of the table.  
  
GIDEON Come in.  
  
The door opens and we SEE Lochley walk in a few feet. The door closes behind her. Lochley SEES the table and candles - she LOOKS BAFFLED.  
  
LOCHLEY (baffled) Dinner? Candles?  
  
Gideon is CONFUSED by Lochley's reaction.  
  
GIDEON Yes, candles. I thought they would lighten the mood a little.  
  
LOCHLEY It's just that I didn't expect. this; I'd already eaten hours ago.  
  
GIDEON Well, if you didn't think we'd be eating, what else could we doing at this time of - (beat; realization) Oh, you didn't think that we were. I mean.  
  
LOCHLEY No, of course not. (off Gideon's look) Well. maybe. Considering what happened the last time you were here, I thought we were moving beyond the first date stuff like -  
  
GIDEON - Like eating! Or enjoying each other's company in a non-sexual encounter.  
  
LOCHLEY Well.  
  
GIDEON Look, I don't know how things are on your side of the galaxy, but on mine we still have personal relationships that go beyond the physical. So, shall we sit down?  
  
LOCHLEY Alright.  
  
Lochley pulls out a chair and sits down. Gideon then does the same. Lochley PICKS UP her fork and pokes the object on her plate.  
  
LOCHLEY What is it exactly?  
  
Gideon examines it closely. He then CUTS OFF a piece from his plate and swallows it.  
  
GIDEON It's sure as hell not meatloaf.  
  
LOCHLEY So. how are things?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Fine, fine. Yourself?  
  
LOCHLEY Oh, fine.  
  
A few long beats pass before.  
  
GIDEON Well, I'm finished.  
  
LOCHLEY So am I.  
  
They both get up out of their chairs twice as fast as the sat down, and start kissing intensely. On this we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. MEDLAB - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Chambers here looking at something on her desktop computer. Besides Chambers there are only a few other crewmen here.  
  
ANGLE - FAR LEFT OF CHAMBERS  
  
We SEE a wavy figure (Galen) move IN FRONT of CAMERA, move swiftly past Chambers and into an adjoining room - the Crio-stasis room.  
  
INT. CRIO-STASIS ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the wavy outline around Galen disappear. Galen searches the small wall of the crio-tubes before him and opens one - as slowly and as quietly as he can. When Galen has the tube halfway out we, and Galen HEAR Chambers approaching.  
  
ANGLE - ENTRANCE  
  
We hold on nothing but the SOUND of Chamber's FOOTSTEPS and RANDOM MUMBLINGS for a beat, then she walks up to the entrance and IN FRONT of CAMERA.  
  
CHAMBERS What are you doing here?  
  
Chambers walks into the adjoining room and OS.  
  
ANGLE - BEHIND CHAMBERS  
  
Audience expects to SEE Galen caught red-handed, but all we SEE is an empty room. Chambers bends down and PICKS UP a medical instrument from the floor.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHAMBERS  
  
As she holds the instrument  
  
CHAMBERS (to instrument) I've been looking all over for you.  
  
INT. CRIO-STASIS ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Chambers walk out of the room and OS. CAMERA ZOOMS IN on an area next to the crio-tube wall, and we SEE the thin wavy energy field for a beat while PASSING THROUGH it, then we SEE Galen holding the covered Raptor's body. We hold on this for a beat, then DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. MEDLAB - EARLY, EARLY MORNING  
  
The room is almost totally empty, except for a patient lying unconscious on a bio-bed. The LIGHTS are DIMMED. CAMERA holds on nothing for a beat, then Dureena ENTERS the room and LOOKS AROUND to see if anyone is there. She then moves to one of Chamber's consoles and TURNS IT ON. We SEE her access a sub-file called "Drakh Plague" and then another called "Cure". She opens a folder inside called "Franklin Cure Updates." She takes out a data- crystal and places it inside the console. It should be clear by the figures made on the computer screen, that she is copying this folder onto her data- crystal. A few beats later we HEAR the door open again. Dureena quickly LOOKS DOWN at the console - which says "DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE," takes out her data-crystal and TURNS OFF the console.  
  
CHAMBERS (OS) Dureena, what are you doing here?  
  
Dureena LOOKS UP and SEES Chambers standing in front of her.  
  
DUREENA (lying) Oh, just come to check on crewman Fletcher.  
  
Dureena gestures towards the unconscious crewman.  
  
CHAMBERS I didn't know you two were that close.  
  
DUREENA We're not. (lying - we can SEE she hates having to lie) It's just that. I can't help but feel partly responsible for what happened to him.  
  
CHAMBERS (supportive) It wasn't your fault. That computer terminal was in such bad condition that it could have exploded at any time. It was just by chance that you were the one operating it.  
  
DUREENA You're right. Well, I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Dureena LEAVES the MedLab.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - MORNING  
  
Inside Gideon's bed we SEE Gideon and Lochley lying under the covers, both awake. Lochley TURNS to her side to face Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY Good morning.  
  
GIDEON Good morning.  
  
LOCHLEY I know I should have asked you this before, but. have you had your shots?  
  
Gideon thinks about this for a quick beat.  
  
GIDEON Shots?  
  
LOCHLEY You know. 'Sexual Heath' shots; Melaria, Baloclion, etcetera.  
  
GIDEON Oh, those. Yeah, I have. Doctor Chambers makes sure the whole crew gets them and every other heath injection - whether regulations call for them or not. If I didn't know her better I'd think she just enjoyed stabbing people with needles.  
  
Lochley smiles.  
  
LOCHLEY She sounds a lot like our CMO, doctor Hobbs.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Then I take it you've had yours?  
  
LOCHLEY Yep. You can never be too careful. (sighs) I've got to go back on duty in an hour.  
  
GIDEON Call in sick.  
  
LOCHLEY I wish I could. But I just have too many things to do. Some of the paperwork on my desk and in my quarters is over a month old. The Zaouc ambassador wants larger quarters where he can hatch his young. Zack needed to -  
  
During this, Gideon gets out of bed in his underwear (boxers) and moves OS - Lochley is not facing Gideon anymore and hadn't noticed.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) - Run some new security regulation by me, or something. White star 41 requested my presence during their -  
  
GIDEON Care for some wine? 2210.  
  
ANGLE - IN FRONT OF GIDEON'S BED  
  
We SEE Gideon standing there holding the bottle of wine he had opened last night.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) We didn't get around to drinking it last night.  
  
LOCHLEY No thanks. I don't drink.  
  
GIDEON Your loss.  
  
LOCHLEY No. It's not.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5 - ONE DAY LATER  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 WEAPON'S CHECK JUNCTION - AFTERNOON  
  
We SEE Zack Allan here with Sergeant Glenn Satamba (Zack's second from Babylon 5's Virtual Sixth Season) and several security officers observing and overseeing the newcomers as they go through. We SEE Dureena approaching the front of the line. When she gets there she stops at the sight of Zack (whom she'd met in the B5 telemovie - "A Call To Arms").  
  
ZACK Well, well, if it isn't the woman with a thousand blades.  
  
DUREENA (insincere smile) I see you remember me.  
  
ZACK How could I forget? Now come on I don't have all day.  
  
Dureena walks through the weapon's detector. The detector beeps.  
  
ZACK (sarcastically) What a surprise.  
  
SATAMBA Ma'am, would you mind stepping aside and handing over any weapons you're carrying?  
  
Dureena steps aside. Zack watches as she PULLS OUT and hands over two daggers from her waist and a small chain from her right boot  
  
ZACK Travelling light I see.  
  
Dureena merrily raises an eyebrow and walks off.  
  
ZACK (CONT'D) Enjoy your stay. And keep out of trouble. (under his breath) If that's possible.  
  
SATAMBA You know her, chief?  
  
ZACK I know that whenever she shows up something bad happens.  
  
SATAMBA What was it last time?  
  
ZACK The Drakh Plague.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 CASINO - LATER  
  
We SEE the same kind of Games set-up as seen in Babylon 5's first season. There is a fair amount of customers present - not as many as there would have been in the early years of Babylon 5, but still enough to say that business was good. We SEE Dureena ENTER the Casino and LOOK AROUND as if searching for someone. A beat later, we HEAR.  
  
TA'LON (OS) Dureena Nafeel, I presume?  
  
Dureena TURNS to face Ambassador Ta'Lon - as does CAMERA.  
  
DUREENA Yes. You must be the Narn ambassador I was told to meet.  
  
TA'LON I am. I believe we have some business to discuss.  
  
Ta'Lon moves to one of the casino's non-gambling tables and gestures for Dureena to sit down. After she does so, Ta'Lon sits in the chair opposite her.  
  
TA'LON Do you mind if I Invoke privacy?  
  
DUREENA Not at all.  
  
Ta'Lon touches a device on their table, which erects a soundproof field around them (as seen in the B5 pilot "Gathering")  
  
TA'LON Your message said that you have in your possession and are willing to trade, the crest of G'Quon. My government has given me the authority to offer you whatever you desire for it, to a reasonable extent. But first, May I see the crest - I must be satisfied of its authenticity you understand.  
  
DUREENA Of course.  
  
Dureena reaches into a pouch on her waist and THROWS the small BRONZE CREST (which Dureena found along with her sword in the later second season episode "Tried and True") on the table IN FRONT of Ta'Lon. From what we can SEE, this crest is a very detailed Narn face. Ta'Lon PICKS UP the crest and examines it closely for a few beats - using nothing but his eyes.  
  
DUREENA (CONT'D) I just hope you can afford it.  
  
TA'LON Alright, I'm satisfied it's authentic.  
  
Ta'Lon puts the crest back on the table and SLIDES it back TOWARDS Dureena.  
  
TA'LON (CONT'D) What's your price?  
  
DUREENA A fleet of Narn medical ships, all with a full crew compliment and all working around the clock on any assignment I give them.  
  
TA'LON I'm pretty sure that that falls under the 'unreasonable requests' section. (beat) I would, however, be willing to give you, say. two medical ships - each with only skeleton crews.  
  
DUREENA I'll accept no less than four ships - all of which must have experienced Narn medical officers.  
  
Ta'Lon LOOKS at the priceless Narn crest - considering Dureena's offer.  
  
TA'LON Deal. I will make necessary arrangements.  
  
DUREENA I also want an open communications signal with the head medical ship at all times.  
  
TA'LON Done. Did you a specific assignment in mind?  
  
DUREENA Yes. Tell them to contact me when they're set-up and ready to go, I'll tell them then.  
  
Dureena reaches into the pouch on her waist again and PULLS OUT a small metal box. Dureena hands this box over to Ta'Lon - who starts examining it.  
  
DUREENA (CONT'D) In there are all the data-crystals and DNA samples they'll need to complete their assignment. Make sure it gets to them.  
  
TA'LON  
  
I will. (gesturing at the crest) Now, may I.  
  
Dureena NODS. Ta'Lon PICKS UP the crest and disengages privacy.  
  
TA'LON It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Nafeel. And rest assured that before the beginning of the new Earth year, you will have your ships.  
  
Ta'Lon STANDS UP, BOWLS DOWN respectfully and starts to walk away, but TURNS BACK to Dureena.  
  
TA'LON May I ask you a question?  
  
Dureena NODS.  
  
TA'LON How did you come to have in your possession, the crest of G'Quon? There are members of my race who have devoted their lives to finding such holy artefacts as this.  
  
DUREENA I was just at the right place at the right time, that's all.  
  
TA'LON (not believing her) I see. Thank you.  
  
EXT. JUMPGATE  
  
A jump-point forms and we SEE a Minbari shuttle JUMP OUT and move OS. Four White-Stars then follow through the Jumpgate and one by one move OS.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 DOCKING PORT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the president's Minbari shuttle ENTER the bay area. We also HEAR the docking alarm. (This scene should have a 'Welcome back Mr. President' feel to it. The background music should also have the same theme to it). We drag this scene out as long as we can without making it too long.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 CORRIDOR - MINUTES LATER  
  
(The 'Welcome Mr. President' background music should still be playing - but changed slightly to have a more 'urgent' feel to it). We SEE a CLOSE UP on Sheridan's face as he walks down the corridor - CAMERA should be tilted up slightly to make him seem more imposing. From what we can SEE, Sheridan is wearing a Minbari worrier caste style of uniform. The expression on his face should reflect the 'urgent' style of music playing in the background.  
  
SHERIDAN'S POV  
  
As we SEE crewmen and civilians of all races walk past - all with an expression of awe on their faces as they see Sheridan. For the next thirty seconds CAMERA should inter-cut between these two views - Sheridan CLOSE UP and Sheridan's POV.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
We SEE Gideon, Lochley, Matheson and Chambers here sitting at the table. Less than a beat later, Sheridan ENTERS the room. After a quick beat.  
  
SHERIDAN Captain Gideon, I believe you were expecting me.  
  
Off Sheridan's LOOK, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 CONFERENCE ROOM - LATER  
  
Gideon, Lochley, Matheson and Chambers are all sitting where they were before. Sheridan is sitting directly opposite Gideon.  
  
SHERIDAN (in disbelief) I knew EarthGov had been experimented with Shadow-tech in the past, but I had no idea they'd managed to develop it so far. I. (beat) Your message said that you had conclusive evidence supporting your claims.  
  
GIDEON I do. And I think when you see it you'll agree that action must be taken to shut this thing down before the situation gets even more out of control.  
  
Gideon gives the SIGNAL for Matheson to play the recordings. Matheson places a data-crystal into the MOBILE PROJECTOR he had put on the table. IN FRONT of Sheridan appears a HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTION of the Excalibur's first encounter with a shadow hybrid (old footage from "To the Ends of the Earth"). We SEE the chase, the release of enemy fighters, and the ship's destruction.  
  
GIDEON (OS) The ship that you've just seen from recordings made by the Excalibur, is a type of Shadow-hybrid vessel constructed by this EarthForce shadowtech black-ops group. They're constructed for use by organic beings just like pure shadow vessels are. From what the Major told me, the merge doesn't always go well - whatever happens to one affects the other, if the pilot goes mad then the ship goes mad along with it, and so on.  
  
SHERIDAN (to himself) Like the Vorlons.  
  
GIDEON Mr. President?  
  
SHERIDAN Never mind. Go on.  
  
GIDEON Nine years ago one of these hybrids destroyed the EarthAlliance ship I was serving on at the time, the Cerebus. I was the only survivor.  
  
SHERIDAN (astonished) Nine years ago!?! How could Earth have constructed a vessel like that using any tech nine years ago!?!  
  
GIDEON About ten years ago they found some of shadow artefacts and were authorized to conduct covert research and development on them.  
  
SHERIDAN How old is this recording?  
  
GIDEON Four months.  
  
LOCHLEY Why didn't you confront EarthGov with what you'd found then?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Four months ago I didn't know that the ship was shadow-tech. All I knew was that it or another like it killed my ship.  
  
MATHESON This.  
  
Matheson PUSHES a button on the projector - which shows a still image of the moon Gideon and Matheson had visited shortly after the destruction of the shadow hybrid in "To the Ends of the Earth". We SEE the craters in the moon where the sand had been fused into glass.  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D) . is the moon we believe served as a construction site for these hybrids. Mr. President, notice the way the sand in the crater has been fused -  
  
SHERIDAN (uneasily) I see it. The same signature blast made by the Excalibur's main guns.  
  
MATHESON Exactly.  
  
The president knows exactly what this means. Matheson PUSHES another button on the projector and a recording of the Excalibur's approach on the EA shadow base (from "The End of the Line) appears. We SEE enemy fighters being launched, and Matheson freezes the recording and we SEE a still image of one of the attacking starfurys.  
  
MATHESON These are the fighters the base we told you about sent to attack us.  
  
GIDEON As you can see, they're just Thunderbolts and starfurys painted black.  
  
Matheson (god I'm getting sick of writing this sentence!) PUSHES another button on the projector, which brings up a 3D layout of the EA shadow base Matheson had scanned into the computer.  
  
GIDEON This is the actual base. I know you can't tell much from these layouts, but -  
  
Gideon points to the maintenance tunnels bellow the half of the base above ground.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) These maintenance tunnels are what I used to get into the mining facility I told you about. Unfortunately, since the planet's sun conveniently went nova five days ago, there's no way to prove that there was ever a base of this, or any other kind, on the planet.  
  
SHERIDAN Captain Gideon, although you've managed to convince me personally that something fishy is going on here, I haven't seen anything yet that would warrant any action from the Alliance - other than a discrete investigation by the Rangers. I hope you have something a little more substantial to show me.  
  
GIDEON Oh, we do, Mr. President. I've saved the best for last. (to Chambers) Doctor, I think its time to show the president what he really came to see.  
  
CHAMBERS If you would come with us back to the Excalibur, Mr. President, I can show you the remains of an actual shadow-hybrid worrier that tried to kill the captain while we were orbiting Mars.  
  
We SEE Sheridan react to what Chambers had told him, then we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
It is still docked to Babylon 5.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) What the hell do you mean its missing!?!  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon and Matheson standing IN FRONT of CAMERA. Gideon is talking into his wrist-link.  
  
CHAMBERS (on link) I can't explain it. It was here a few days ago. But now it's just. gone.  
  
GIDEON How the hell did - (calming himself) Where's the president now?  
  
CHAMBERS (on link) He went back to his shuttle inside Babylon 5. I tried to stop him, but he said he had another appointment on Minbar in a few days.  
  
GIDEON (pissed) Gideon out.  
  
MATHESON I have the crew searching everywhere for it - even on Babylon 5.  
  
GIDEON They're not going to find it.  
  
MATHESON How do you know?  
  
GIDEON I'm having one of those years.  
  
MATHESON Well then, at least it'll be over at midnight.  
  
Matheson TOUCHES his ear and TWITCHES - he's HEARING something. Gideon notices.  
  
GIDEON What is it?  
  
MATHESON I'm getting a signal from the president's shuttle.  
  
GIDEON Put it on the main viewer.  
  
Sheridan's face appears on the main viewer.  
  
GIDEON (trying to explain) Mr. President, I assure you -  
  
SHERIDAN I know. (sighs) I'm sorry captain. I'd be lying if I said this didn't concern me greatly, but even with the video recordings of this 'shadow-hybrid', there isn't enough here to justify what you're asking the Alliance to do. We can't risk another conflict with Earth over an illegal shadow- tech group that may or may not exist. Keep your eyes open, and let me know if you find something more substantial that supports your claims. But don't forget that the Excalibur is on a mission of great importance, and you can't just put it aside to go chasing shadows. I wish you and your crew the best of luck, Sheridan out.  
  
Sheridan's face disappears off the main viewer.  
  
GIDEON Prepare to depart from the station; we leave at zero-two-hundred hours.  
  
Gideon starts walking out.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) If you need to contact me for any reason. don't.  
  
Gideon walks OS.  
  
MATHESON (concerned about Gideon) Aye, sir.  
  
INT. DUREENA'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Dureena sitting at a computer console (just installed). From this ANGLE we can't SEE the screen.  
  
NA'FAR (OS) .we have received your data-crystals and DNA samples.  
  
ANGLE - BEHIND DUREENA  
  
We SEE a Narn on the console screen talking to Dureena.  
  
NA'FAR (CONT'D) From the information given to us on these data-crystals I assume you want us to try and find a cure to the Drakh plague.  
  
DUREENA Yes, I do.  
  
NA'FAR Don't take this the wrong way, but why? There are already legions of scientists on Earth and elsewhere trying to find the cure. What help could we be compared to that?  
  
DUREENA One of those data-crystals has information on a planet called Theta 49. On that planet, the last of my race lives - the only ones not killed by the shadows' assault on my world during the shadow war. They're also infected with the Drakh plague - but unlike Earth, they only have a year before the plague kills them. (beat) And I've recently learnt that the plague reacts differently with every species it infects. Meaning, if Earth scientists find a cure - since they were only trying to find a cure for their race, they're only going to cure humans, not my people. A different cure for every race. But the shadows probably only made one cure - if any, one that could easily be altered to cure any species - which is why I'm still on the Excalibur; helping them that cure that will save both our peoples. But if they find a cure on Earth, a cure for humans, then they'll cancel our mission, and any hope I have of saving my people along with it.  
  
NA'FAR So, you want us to find a cure specifically for your people?  
  
DUREENA That's the plan. Besides my DNA, there should be a series of detailed reports by Doctor Stephen Franklin on Earth's progress so far; it should help you get started.  
  
NA'FAR We would be honoured to try and save your people from the plague. I shall give you updates on our progress at regular intervals. Na'Far out.  
  
Na'Far's image disappears from the screen.  
  
CLOSE UP ON DUREENA  
  
We hold on her a beat, then we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5 - NEAR MIDNIGHT  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 ZOCALO - CONTINUOUS  
  
The place is so crowded that CAMERA only catches glimpses of Gideon and Lochley sitting at a small café table as people rush past the CAMERA.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON AND LOCHLEY'S TABLE  
  
We can tell that they have Invoked privacy because of the total lack of background noise around them. Both Gideon and Lochley have hot cups of coffee in front of them.  
  
LOCHLEY I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you'd planned. But, really, what were you expecting? That Sheridan would start another war with Earth to stop them using shadow-tech? When the shadows left known space they left most of their technology along with it. There are bound to be people who think they can use it to gain an advantage over the other races. I'm betting half the member worlds in the Alliance have been experimenting with shadow-tech. Granted, at the level your claiming Earth is, it could be considered as -  
  
GIDEON (coldly) - In-human.  
  
LOCHLEY I was going to say, Immoral. (beat) So. what now?  
  
GIDEON (distantly) Nothing. In two hours the Excalibur continues her mission and starts reporting back to EarthGov again. They won.  
  
LOCHLEY I didn't think you'd give up so easily.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Oh, I'm not giving up. They may have won the battle, but they haven't won the war. (changing the subject) T-minus one minute. They should be starting the countdown soon.  
  
LOCHLEY Matt. are you, by any chance, going to be dropping by this side of the galaxy again any time soon?  
  
GIDEON Is that an invitation?  
  
LOCHLEY Hell no. Just wanted to know whether I should make it a point to buy some longer towels the next time I go shopping.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Hey, I didn't peak. I swear. Besides, it isn't as if I saw something that I didn't see later that night.  
  
LOCHLEY So you did peak. Can't say I'm all that surprised.  
  
GIDEON What? Why?  
  
LOCHLEY By your courting methods I can tell you hadn't been with a woman for a long time.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Hey, I've had my fair share of romance. You're not the only woman to eventually say, "What the heck."  
  
Just as the words get out of Gideon's mouth, the COUNTDOWN begins. During this last part of the scene we will be changing angles from the silent Gideon and Lochley to the crowded and noisy Zocalo.  
  
ANGLE - ZOCALO  
  
CROWD TEN. NINE. EIGHT.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND LOCHLEY  
  
They are LEANING TOWARDS each other  
  
LOCHLEY (softly) Were you going to kiss me or not?  
  
GIDEON (softly) This answer your question?  
  
Gideon MOVES FORWARD more and makes contact with Lochley's lips - kissing her in a surprisingly gentle and romantic way.  
  
ANGLE - ZOCALO  
  
CROWD THREE. TWO. ONE.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON GIDEON AND LOCHLEY KISSING  
  
As CAMERA PANS AROUND them in their sweet embrace.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - HOURS LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
Everybody is here; Matheson, Chambers, Dureena, Greyhorse and Eilerson. We can SEE by the expressions on their faces when Gideon WALKS IN that they all have a lot of things to say - but don't. Matheson is annoyed by their failure and concerned about how Gideon will take it. Eilerson is anxious to see what Gideon does next - looking forward to objecting it. Dureena has her mind on other things right now (her people on Theta 9), but still feels a little guilty because (in her mind) she let Gideon down back on Mars. Greyhorse is just nervous (still not used to serving directly under senior staff). We can SEE that Gideon is still very ANGRY - but not as much as before (thanks to Lochley). There is great TENSION for a few beats before Gideon finally SITS DOWN.  
  
GIDEON Mr. Eilerson, what's on the board?  
  
During Eilerson's responses, CAMERA slowly moves up until we can SEE what the conference room would look like from the ceiling  
  
EILERSON (not expecting the question) Um, well, there's a planet in the Orius system whose inhabitance died off by unknown causes just over a thousand years ago during the great shadow war. It's possible the shadows killed them off for some reason using the Drakh plague or another physically non-destructive form of weapon.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Why non-destructive?  
  
EILERSON  
  
Most of the cities' ruins are in near perfect condition - with little sign of damage. However, there are some areas that contain.  
  
After this we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - MEDLAB - MORNING  
  
We SEE Chambers sitting in her chair behind the console Dureena used to steal Doctor Franklin's cure updates. A beat later, Dureena WALKS IN.  
  
CHAMBERS (without looking at Dureena) So. were you going to tell me or not?  
  
DUREENA (off guard) Tell you what?  
  
CHAMBERS I'm the chief medical officer. I know everything that goes on in here.  
  
DUREENA (realizes she's caught) I know you won't believe me, but. yes.  
  
CHAMBERS (angry) Why wouldn't I believe you? Because you stole files from my personal CPU console? Because you deceived me? Or because you took advantage of my good nature to create an excuse for breaking in?  
  
DUREENA I needed the information in those files.  
  
CHAMBERS (still angry) So why didn't you ask?  
  
DUREENA If I don't ask then I don't risk rejection. And I needed them too much to risk rejection.  
  
CHAMBERS (angry and curious) What for?  
  
DUREENA To save my people.  
  
Dureena moves up to Chambers and hands her a data-crystal.  
  
DUREENA (CONT'D) In this data-crystal is a full report from a Narn doctor called, Na'Far, on his progress so far in trying to find a cure to the Drakh plague. for my people.  
  
CHAMBERS What?  
  
DUREENA It's all in the data-crystal. When you see it I hope you'll understand.  
  
Dureena walks out of the MedLab. Chambers places the data-crystal into her console and an image of Na'Far appears.  
  
NA'FAR We've already made some progress in finding a cure. It appears that your people share common genetic traits with a race called the N'Grathaae, a culture that is naturally immune to most kinds of diseases, including the Drakh plague. After a quick visit to one of their nearby outposts, we've managed to gain a.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHAMBERS  
  
As she looks at Na'Far's recorded report.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting at his desk RUBBING his eyes to try and stay awake.  
  
GIDEON Captain's personal journal, January 1st 2268; Boy, what a day. I met the president of the Interstellar Alliance, Made a fool of myself in front of the president of the Interstellar Alliance, and slept with the ex-wife of the president of the Interstellar Alliance. (beat) I don't know how hell they managed to steal our only evidence able to convince the Alliance to do something about them, but they're gonna pay for it. I'm not letting these sons of bitches get away. Even if I have to personally shut them down myself. I'll go where ever I have to, do whatever I have to. they're not getting away.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
INT. THE CIRCLE - ONE DAY LATER  
  
We SEE the exact same set-up as seen in the TEASER.  
  
GALEN (OS) So. what's the verdict?  
  
CAMERA PANS AROUND the Circle until Galen is visible - he's standing in the middle of the Circle near the fire - he's the one least covered by shadows (this is a designed occurrence).  
  
TECHNOMAGE #1 Understand, we did not make this decision lightly, Galen.  
  
Galen tries not to LOOK CONCERNED. but does anyway.  
  
DIRK But. in light of the evidence you've brought before us, the Circle has decided.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GALEN  
  
AUDIO MUTE from this point on. While Dirk tells Galen that they have decided to do we SEE the expression on Galen's face change from CONCERN to CONFUSION to ANGER. On Galen's final expression, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


	3. EPISODE 03 Vengeance

CRUSADE  
  
VENGEANCE  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR  
  
We SEE it move past CAMERA. CAMERA PANS AROUND to find the Excalibur moving towards a small orange planet.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a CLOSE UP on Gideon's face - he's sitting in his command chair.  
  
GIDEON Open a channel to General Charlton's office.  
  
CAMERA PANS to the left to find Matheson at one of his consoles.  
  
MATHESON Channel open.  
  
CAMERA PANS back to Gideon's face.  
  
GIDEON General Charlton, this is Captain Mathew Gideon of the EarthAlliance starship Excalibur. Your message said you were in immediate need of our assistance.  
  
MATHESON (OS) We're getting video-feedback from the surface.  
  
GIDEON Put it on screen, Lieutenant.  
  
A beat later.  
  
CHARLTON (OS) Captain Gideon.  
  
MAIN VIEWER  
  
We SEE the image of General Charlton - a human male in his late forties.  
  
CHARLTON (CONT'D) This is General Max Charlton, commanding officer of the Tarkus IV Earth colony. Thank you for coming so soon, captain, I wasn't sure my message got through; we've been having more than a few technical difficulties lately.  
  
GIDEON General, what's the nature of your emergency?  
  
CHARLTON I'm afraid it would be a bit hard to explain everything over sub- space. If you and a few of your senior staff could come down to the colony, I'll show the emergency in person.  
  
GIDEON (beat; thinking) Alright. We'll meet you down there. Gideon out.  
  
Charlton's image disappears from the main viewer.  
  
GIDEON Lieutenant, tell Dureena and Doctor Chambers to meet me in the flight deck ASAP.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
On Gideon's face, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
As a shuttle EXITS the ship and heads for the planet's surface.  
  
EXT. TARKUS IV COLONY - MINUTES LATER  
  
From this distance we can only SEE a reasonably small colony around an oxygen dome - like the ones used on Mars. The colour of the planet's sky is a very unusual shade of green.  
  
EXT. TARKUS IV COLONY - LANDING BAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
We can SEE several small EarthAlliance ships behind Gideon, Chambers and Dureena as they walk towards CAMERA. They stop at the sight of Charlton and several other officers walking towards them.  
  
CHARLTON Captain.  
  
GIDEON General. (beat) This is my chief medical officer, Doctor Sarah Chambers. And my. special operations officer, Dureena Nafeel.  
  
CHARLTON A pleasure. (beat) Now, captain, back to my request for assistance. If you'd all follow me I'll introduce you to him.  
  
CHAMBERS Him?  
  
INT. COLONY DETAINMENT ROOM - LATER  
  
As Gideon, Chambers and Dureena are showed in by Charlton. We can SEE several containment cells guarded by half a dozen guards. The cells themselves are ceiled off with metal and a thick sheet of fire-proof two- way glass - letting us SEE the detainees without them seeing us.  
  
CHARLTON (gesturing to a cell currently OS) Here.  
  
ANGLE - GESTURED CELL  
  
We can SEE a man - Thomas Bruiser, a Human in his late sixties. He is sitting in on the floor with his arms and legs restrained. He has a hollow, dead look to him - very freaky.  
  
CHARLTON (CONT'D) His name's Thomas J. Bruiser. Last week he single-handedly murdered the crew of a passing commercial transport ship, using nothing but a curving knife.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHAMBERS  
  
As she reacts to this.  
  
ANGLE - ALL OF THEM  
  
CHARLTON (CONT'D) He also killed three of my men. I checked his record; apparently he'd served in EarthForce during the Dilgar war and was reported as Missing- In-Action just prior to the war's end.  
  
A long beat passes.  
  
GIDEON And.  
  
CHARLTON That's it. Until last week he was a ghost.  
  
GIDEON But the Dilgar war was thirty years ago. There has to be something in there - or somewhere, an indication of where he's been since then.  
  
CHARLTON I know. There should be, but there isn't. He's an Enigma. (beat) I've been in EarthForce for almost thirty years - served and lived through the Minbari war, Earth's civil war and the telepath crisis. this man scares me more than anything I saw in all those wars. In war people do what they do because they have to. But the way he murdered those people, he didn't just kill them. he butchered them. Cut them up, took his time arranging the bodies.  
  
DUREENA Is he getting the death penalty?  
  
CHARLTON He is.  
  
Chambers flinches at this; she believes in the preservation of life - even murderers. Although we can, and will see later in the script, that she doesn't entirely disagree with his execution.  
  
CHARLTON (CONT'D) It's all been approved by EarthGov. He'll be the first person to endure the death penalty since it was reinstated last year.  
  
GIDEON Then, with all due respect, General, why the hell did you call us here. It seems to me that any emergency you might have had was over days ago.  
  
CHARLTON (uncomfortably) I'm afraid EarthGov wants the execution to take place on a more. military run outpost, not a civilian one like Tarkus colony.  
  
CHAMBERS Why?  
  
CHARLTON To portray the feel of a more professional procedure, or some weak-ass excuse like that. Anyway, the nearest military outpost is Mc'kinley station - light-years away. Because there is currently no jump-gate near Tarkus it would take us four or five times as long to reach Mc'kinley station than a ship capable of jumping without the presence of a gate.  
  
GIDEON I don't like where this is going, General.  
  
CHARLTON Captain Gideon, I'm giving you a direct order, 'you will transport the prisoner to Mc'kinley station for his court-ordered execution.'  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
As he reacts. He stares at the hollow-man in the detainment cell.  
  
CHARLTON (OS) I'm sorry, captain, I wish there were another way.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THOMAS  
  
On his hollow face, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic]  
  
No one.  
  
  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
VENGEANCE  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Guest Starring  
  
CLANCY BROWN as General Charlton W. MORGAN SHEPPARD as Thomas Bruiser  
  
Co-Starring JOHN BILLINGSLEY as Doctor Smith MARK MOSES as Marine #1 MAGGIE EGAN as ISN Reporter As Hospital Shrink MARK HENDRICKSON as Guard #1 As Doctor Patterson As Technician #1 HARLAN ELLISON as Darwin ARMIN SHIMMERMIN as Bridge Crewman MICHAEL MC'KENZIE as Technician #2 ERNIE DINGO as Exercising Crewman #1 MARK ALLAN SHEPARD as Charles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We can SEE Matheson standing in front of the command chair as Gideon ENTERS. Matheson TURNS to face him.  
  
MATHESON Captain, is it true?  
  
Gideon walks up to Matheson.  
  
GIDEON Is what true?  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D) That we're transporting a criminal to McKinley station - almost five days away at maximum burn.  
  
GIDEON Yeah, it's true. I don't like it, but it's true.  
  
MATHESON Why don't they just transport him themselves? Don't they know the Excalibur has more important things to do -?  
  
GIDEON Like saving Earth from the Drakh plague? I told him. But, at the end of the day, an order's an order. To be honest, I think the good General just wants him out of his jurisdiction. Can't say I blame him though, the guy did kill over forty people.  
  
MATHESON He's a war criminal?  
  
GIDEON Nope.  
  
MATHESON You mean he.  
  
GIDEON Yep. Forty people in cold-blood. (beat) I don't think anyone will be shedding tears at his funeral.  
  
Matheson twitches his head - he's hearing something through his earpiece.  
  
MATHESON Sir, Tarkus colony is ready to send up the prisoner.  
  
GIDEON Okay. Assign a small squadron of marines to the flight deck. Tell the General he can send him up in a few minutes.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
EXT. SPACE - TARKUS COLONY - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE a small military shuttle launch from the surface and head for the Excalibur.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR FLIGHT DECK - CONTINUOUS  
  
As the main door opens and the military shuttle ENTERS and LANDS. As soon as the door closes and the computer says that "re-pressurization is complete," the shuttle doors open. A dozen marines walk down to the shuttle from the flight deck's Upper Section as General Charlton walks out of the shuttle with Thomas and several guards.  
  
MARINE #1 We have been ordered to escort the prisoner to brig, General Sir.  
  
CHARLTON Of course. My men will follow you and let you know of the security measures needed to detain the prisoner.  
  
MARINE #1 Yes sir.  
  
The marines and Charlton's guards move the prisoner out of the flight deck. Charlton looks back into the shuttle - at the pilot.  
  
CHARLTON Go back to the colony as soon as Charles and Darwin return. I'll be staying here to oversee the prisoner's transfer - and execution, personally; wouldn't miss that show for the world.  
  
The Pilot NODS.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - LATER  
  
We can SEE Thomas behind bars in one of the cells. Outside several marines and Charlton's men are in the middle of a discussion.  
  
DARWIN . And under no circumstances should he be allowed to leave his cell, not even if he is wounded and requires medical attention - he may look like an old man, but, given the chance, he could slit both our throats with a paperclip.  
  
Thomas starts laughing to himself.  
  
CHARLES (aggressively; to Thomas) What the hell do you thinks so funny?  
  
Thomas shrugs his shoulders - with a semi-evil grin on his face.  
  
MARINE #1 I think we can handle it from here.  
  
DARWIN I doubt it. But we have a shuttle waiting for us. Godspeed to you and any guards your captain posts here.  
  
CHARLES (aggressively; to Thomas) Catch ya later, Bruise.  
  
Darwin and Charles leave the room.  
  
MARINE #1 (to himself) What a couple of freaks.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon standing in front of his command chair as General Charlton ENTERS. Gideon TURNS to face him.  
  
GIDEON (confused) General Charlton, your shuttle just left our flight deck a minute ago. What are you still doing here?  
  
CHARLTON Thought I'd stay a while and oversee the prisoner's transfer to McKinley station. I might even stay there for a few days and watch the execution.  
  
GIDEON (clearly doesn't want Charlton here) Thank you for your concern, General, but I think we can handle one prisoner. Your time would be much better spent on Tarkus colony where I'm sure you have duties to tend to.  
  
CHARLTON Nothing that my second officer can't take care of until I get back.  
  
GIDEON  
  
But still, I -  
  
CHARLTON Captain, my mind is made up. I'm staying (and there's nothing you can do about it).  
  
GIDEON (catching that last, unsaid part loud and clear) Okay. We'll assign you some quarters as soon as we can.  
  
Charlton NODS.  
  
CHARLTON Oh, and um, I'd increase security on the section your holding Bruiser by twenty five percent.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I don't think that's necessary; he's just one man. Granted, he's an extremely dangerous man, but I think we can contain him until we get to McKinley station - without turning Deck {DECK NUMBER} into a maximum security re-eduction center.  
  
CHARLTON I suggest you pay Mr. Bruiser a visit before you make that decision. Five minutes alone with him and you'll have nightmares for the rest of your life.  
  
On Gideon's face, as he thinks about Charlton's suggestion, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. DUREENA'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Dureena sitting on a miniaturized chair twirling a dagger between her fingers. We HEAR her door BEEP.  
  
DUREENA Come.  
  
We HEAR the door open - but can't SEE who has entered.  
  
EILERSON (OS) I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.  
  
DUREENA Would it matter if you were?  
  
ANGLE - DUREENA AND EILERSON  
  
EILERSON No. I suppose it wouldn't.  
  
DUREENA What can I do for you, Max?  
  
Eilerson struggles to sit in one of Dureena's other miniature chairs - but eventually manages to.  
  
EILERSON I heard we're transporting a convicted criminal to his firing squad.  
  
DUREENA Yes.  
  
EILERSON What did this guy do to deserve an execution? Mutiny? Treason? Murder?  
  
DUREENA Murder. Why?  
  
EILERSON How many people did he kill?  
  
DUREENA You haven't answered my question yet. (beat) Why?  
  
EILERSON (reluctantly) You're going to think I'm crazy.  
  
DUREENA Too late.  
  
EILERSON (CONT'D) But.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
Except for Eilerson standing in front of CAMERA as it PANS AROUND him. He looks scared. We can HEAR the sound of his heartbeat, as a gloved hand comes from behind him and covers his mouth. We HEAR his heartbeat accelerate as a second gloved hand comes into view - holding a knife. We SEE Eilerson react, as this hand STABS the knife into Eilerson's side.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
ANGLE - DUREENA AND EILERSON - RESUME  
  
We SEE a DISTANT look on Eilerson's face.  
  
DUREENA Max. Max!  
  
EILERSON ("waking up") Oh, I'm sorry, never mind. Thanks.  
  
Eilerson gets up and EXITS Dureena's quarters.  
  
DUREENA (confused) Your welcome. I think.  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
As it forms a jump-gate and ENTERS it.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - LATER  
  
As Gideon ENTERS and walks past the guards towards Thomas' cell. He stops three feet away from the bars. Thomas LOOKS UP and into Gideon's eyes - still with a hollow and cold look on his face. Gideon clears his throat.  
  
GIDEON Mr. Bruiser, I'm Captain Gideon, commander of the Excalibur - the ship your currently on. (long awkward beat) I wanted to see you before we arrived at McKinley station. I wanted to -  
  
THOMAS (overlapping) Have you ever killed anyone before, captain?  
  
GIDEON In self-defence, or if ordered to, yes.  
  
THOMAS The eyes are the first things to go, aren't they?  
  
GIDEON Excuse me?  
  
THOMAS When you kill someone. Your eyes lose something. An innocence disappears from them forever. I had beautiful eyes, you know. Beautiful blue eyes. They've turned grey now. (beat) Tell me, captain, when you kill do feel. guilty. remorseful for what you've done? Or is that just a cover - something you think you ought to feel so you convince yourself to feel that way? In the Dilgar war I must have killed dozens. hundreds of Dilgar troops. After a while, I can't remember when exactly, I stopped trying to convince myself I felt guilty for the things I did. Stoped trying to convince myself I didn't enjoy the sound of blood splatter when I silt their throats. Then the war was over. I couldn't believe it - I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to keep on killing. so I jumped on board the nearest transport and. well, you know the rest.  
  
GIDEON The Dilgar war ended thirty years ago. You left out a few decades.  
  
THOMAS When you kill, captain, are you. aroused?  
  
GIDEON You sicken me.  
  
THOMAS That's it, talk dirty. You know, captain, you remind me of Dilgar I once ate.  
  
Thomas gives an evil smile and Gideon leaves the brig.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THOMAS' FACE  
  
And on his evil smile, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
As it glides past CAMERA.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Thomas sitting in his cell - guards watching him closely. Thomas TURNS away from the guards and places his right hand in his mouth.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THOMAS'S MOUTH  
  
As his fingers find a piece of clear string stuck between his teeth. Once he has a firm grip, he starts to slowly pull the string out.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THOMAS  
  
As he continues to pull the string out - until a small dart-shooting weapon finally comes out of his throat.  
  
CLOSE UP ON WEAPON  
  
While being held by Thomas. On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MINUTES LATER  
  
Matheson is standing at one of his consoles when Gideon ENTERS - looking very annoyed.  
  
GIDEON  
  
How much longer til we reach McKinley station, Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON One hundred and eleven hours.  
  
GIDEON Oh, Christ.  
  
MATHESON  
  
I take it your meeting with Mr. Bruiser didn't go too well. (beat) What happened?  
  
GIDEON Don't ask.  
  
CHARLTON (OS) Unless you've been vomiting for the last hour, I'd say he took it easy on you.  
  
Gideon and Matheson TURN around and the SEE Charlton standing near the bridge entrance.  
  
GIDEON General, I thought you were being shown to your quarters.  
  
CHARLTON I was, and I have been. Look, captain, just because this is your ship doesn't mean that I have to stay locked up in my quarters for the whole trip. I promise I won't steal your command.  
  
GIDEON Of course not, General. I was just curious as to why you came back here.  
  
CHARLTON Just stretching my legs, taking in the sights. This is quite a ship you've got here captain.  
  
GIDEON Thank you.  
  
Charlton NODS and starts snooping around the bridge.  
  
GIDEON (to Matheson; almost whispering) One hundred eleven hours. and how many minutes?  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - MINUTES LATER  
  
We hold on the guards for a few beats, then another crewman ENTERS and NODS at GUARD #1 - signalling that his shift is over. Guard #1 NODS in agreement and leaves the brig.  
  
INT. OUTSIDE OF THE BRIG - CONTINUOUS  
  
As Guard #1 walks out of the brig and towards CAMERA.  
  
GUARD #1 (to himself - about Thomas) God, what a freak.  
  
INT. MESS HALL - LATER  
  
Its dinner time so the mess hall is very crowded.  
  
GUARD #1 (OS) This guy, I'm telling ya, he's evil. I mean, he eats Dilgar for Christ sake! He gets sexual gratification from killing people!  
  
CAMERA PANS AROUND to find Guard #1 at a table surrounded by dozens of crewmen.  
  
CROWD (overlapping each other) No way. No wander he's being executed. I'd hate to be alone with him. what a nut. hell I'd kill him myself if I could.  
  
GUARD #1 And that's not all, I've been talking to General Charlton - he says that this Bruiser guy.  
  
On this, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CORRIDOR - ONE DAY LATER  
  
Two maintenance crewmen are working on a broken computer terminal.  
  
TECHNICIAN #1 Hey Jake, you hear about this, ah. Bruiser guy?  
  
TECHNICIAN #2 You mean the criminal we've got locked up in the brig?  
  
TECHNICIAN #1 Yeah. Well, apparently he's been.  
  
On this, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR RECREATION ROOM - ONE DAY LATER  
  
Two crewmen are working out on exercise machines together.  
  
EXERCISING CREWMAN #1 So anyway, that's when Bruiser started killing the crew.  
  
On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EILERSON'S QUARTERS - ONE DAY LATER  
  
We can SEE Eilerson lying on his bed - looking rather DISTANT.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
Except for Eilerson standing in front of CAMERA as it PANS AROUND him. He looks scared. We HEAR his heartbeat - as before in his prior flashback. While PANNING AROUND him, CAMERA is completely covered by Eilerson's back for a moment, and when CAMERA PANS past his back we find ourselves in.  
  
EXT. MARS STREET - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
Eilerson starts walking down the empty street - CAMERA follows him. As he passes a small shop with playing vid monitors behind a window, we HEAR.  
  
ISN REPORTER .his last known location was at a local recreation area in Mars Dome one.  
  
The picture of a man appears on the vid monitor.  
  
ISN REPORTER (CONT'D) His name is David Shaman, he's an escaped convict. If you see him in the area please notify the police, he is considered dangerous - repeat - he is considered dangerous. Police are investigating the cause of his.  
  
As Eilerson continues to walk down the street the ISN reporter's voice begins to fade away. Eilerson STOPS when he HEARS footsteps behind him. CAMERA starts to PAN AROUND Eilerson again. A gloved hand comes from behind him and covers his mouth. We HEAR his heartbeat accelerate as a second gloved hand comes into view - holding a knife. We SEE Eilerson react, as this hand STABS the knife into Eilerson's side.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
ANGLE - EILERSON LYING ON HIS BED - RESUME  
  
On his troubled look, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MORNING  
  
We SEE Gideon and Matheson both standing to the left of the command chair.  
  
GIDEON What the hells going on, Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON Sir, I don't know what your -  
  
GIDEON I get out of my quarters this morning and there's a mob of angry crewmen waiting for me outside the door. Apparently news of our guest's offences has become common knowledge. I'll give you one guess at who I blame for this... breach.  
  
MATHESON General Charlton.  
  
GIDEON Got it in one.  
  
We HEAR someone ENTER the bridge. Gideon TURNS - expecting to see General Charlton.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON, MATHESON AND BRIDGE ENTRANCE  
  
As we SEE a very disgruntled Eilerson ENTER the bridge and walk down closer to Gideon.  
  
EILERSON What the hell do you think you're doing?!  
  
GIDEON And a 'good morning' to you too Mr. Eilerson.  
  
EILERSON You let the bastard out of his cell!  
  
GIDEON He injured himself. He needed immediate medical attention. What was I supposed to do? Let him bleed to death in the brig?  
  
Eilerson gives Gideon a "Why not" look. Matheson twitches his head and touches his earpiece - he's HEARING something.  
  
MATHESON Sir, MedLab reports that the prisoner has been treated and is being transported back to the brig.  
  
GIDEON (to Eilerson) See, no harm done.  
  
EILERSON This time. Next time we might not be so fortunate.  
  
We SEE General Charlton ENTER the bridge and walk towards Gideon.  
  
CHARLTON (annoyed) Captain Gideon, this is an outrage! My men gave specific instructions as to how the prisoner was to be handled. One of the first things they would have said was that under no circumstances whatsoever is he to be released from his cell. I don't understand why you would have -  
  
GIDEON (overlapping) General, we've just gotten word that he's been treated for his - potentially fatal - accident, and is on his way back to the brig.  
  
CHARLTON (overlapping) Accident! No. Bruiser doesn't have accidents, Bruiser has planned strategic occurrences. The purpose of his accident wasn't to escape - if it were then he would have already attempted something. So. it must have been for surveillance purposes only; he's searching the perimeter for weaknesses. We should change the guards' positioning throughout the deck, and reinforce the -  
  
GIDEON (losing his patients) General Charlton! Perhaps you've forgotten, but this is my ship and it's under my command.  
  
CHARLTON Can't you see what he's doing? He's taking control of his surroundings - getting ready for his final assault. Damn it captain, open your eyes!  
  
EILERSON (to Gideon) It couldn't hurt to change the security roster.  
  
A few long beats pass.  
  
GIDEON Alright. (to Matheson) Lieutenant, make the appropriate changes.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
Matheson moves to one of his consoles.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - LATER  
  
We can SEE Thomas in his cell and several guards around the room. Thomas is humming the words to Frank Loesser and Hoagy Carmichael's "Heart and Soul." His humming soon turns into words.  
  
ANGLE - THOMAS IN HIS CELL  
  
His eyes are closed; he's relaxing.  
  
THOMAS (singing) Heart and soul, I fell in love with you. Heart and soul, the way a fool would do. madly. Because you held me tight. And stole a kiss in the night. Heart and soul.  
  
CHAMBERS (OS) You have a lovely voice.  
  
Thomas opens his eyes and reacts to this unknown voice.  
  
ANGLE - CHAMBERS STANDING OUTSIDE THOMAS'S CELL  
  
CHAMBERS (CONT'D) You should have been a singer.  
  
THOMAS Thank you. But I'm afraid my little. hobby, would make that career choice impossible. Do you think people would have loved Elvis as much as they did if he murdered his fans?  
  
CHAMBERS I don't see how you can joke about what you've done.  
  
THOMAS It's surprisingly easy actually. (beat) Not that it hasn't been great chatting with you, but why did you come here?  
  
CHAMBERS I need to understand why you killed all those people.  
  
THOMAS No you don't. But if you're really interested then ask your captain; I gave him a brief overview on the matter - no details though, I didn't think he could handle them.  
  
Chambers TURNS to leave. Thomas takes the small dart-shooting weapon out of his pocket and shoots the guards with it. Then, when Chambers TURNS back to Thomas, he puts his arms out through the bars and grabs Chambers' neck before she could react to the guards being shot. He starts strangling her with both hands as tight as he can. Just as it looks as though she's about to lose consciousness. Charlton walks through the door and - after seeing Thomas strangling Chambers - draws his PPG.  
  
CHARLTON Let her go, Bruiser! Now!  
  
After a long, dramatic beat, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just where we left off. Thomas finally lets her go of Chambers and she drops to the floor. Thomas raises his arms (surrendering) and smiles at Charlton.  
  
THOMAS (smugly) Don't shoot; I surrender.  
  
CHARLTON You sick son of a -  
  
We can SEE Charlton is about to shoot Thomas, when  
  
ANGLE - BRIG ENTRANCE  
  
Marine #1 ENTERS and SEES the bodies.  
  
MARINE #1 Oh my God! (to Charlton) What happened here?  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHARLTON  
  
As he slowly lowers his PPG. Then, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR MEDLAB - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE an unconscious Chambers being rushed through the room on a bio-bed by several medics - one is Doctor Patterson - a human male in his thirties. Her throat looks badly bruised.  
  
PATTERSON (urgently) I want her setup and ready to resuscitate STAT!  
  
They wheel her to the operating section of the MedLab and place small metal claps on her face. On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR MEDLAB - LATER  
  
We SEE a CLOSE UP on Chambers lying on a bio-bed - her throat should still look badly bruised from the attack.  
  
ANGLE - THE WHOLE ROOM  
  
We can SEE Doctor Patterson standing next to Chambers with a very concerned Dureena.  
  
DUREENA Is she going to be alright?  
  
PATTERSON Yes. We managed to resuscitate her brain cells just in time. Another minute or two and it would have been too late.  
  
Matheson ENTERS the MedLab and walks towards Chambers.  
  
MATHESON (concerned) I got here as soon as I could. Is she.  
  
PATTERSON She's going to be fine.  
  
MATHESON The captain wanted to come too, but he's discussing the situation with General Charlton in the conference room.  
  
CHARLTON (V.O.) This is madness!  
  
On this, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a CLOSE UP on Charlton standing in front of, and leaning his hands against the conference room table.  
  
CHARLTON (CONT'D) (furious) He's already claimed his first victims! He's taking over control of your ship and you can't even see it!  
  
ANGLE - THE WHOLE CONFERENCE ROOM TABLE  
  
We can SEE Gideon, Eilerson and Marine #1 on one side, and a steaming General Charlton on the other. Gideon also doesn't look to happy.  
  
GIDEON No, General, the only one who's taking over my ship is you.  
  
CHARLTON And what's that supposed to mean?!  
  
GIDEON You've posted guards in areas of the Excalibur that weren't approved by myself or Lieutenant Matheson. You've ordered crewmen away from critical areas and into mundane sections of the ship - all to stop an imaginary invasion by a man locked up behind in our brig.  
  
CHARLTON Now you see here captain -  
  
Gideon's wrist-link BEEPS.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) Yes.  
  
BRIDGE CREWMAN (ON LINK) Sir, there's a message coming in for you from EarthGov. It's marked as priority Omega.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) I'll take it in my quarters.  
  
BRIDGE CREWMAN (ON LINK) Aye, sir. Rerouting message now.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) Gideon out. (to Charlton) I think we're finished here.  
  
Gideon EXITS the conference room. Eilerson EXITS a beat later.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon ENTER and move over to his personal CPU console. He TURNS it ON.  
  
GIDEON Display omega priority message from EarthGov.  
  
Although we can't SEE the message that has appeared on screen from this angle, we can SEE the reflection of a text message on Gideon's face. Gideon reads the message.  
  
GIDEON (stunned) No way.  
  
EILERSON (V.O.) You can't be serious.  
  
On this, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR CONFERENCE ROOM - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon, Matheson, Dureena and Eilerson sitting in their usual seats. Gideon has caused quite a stir with his news from EarthGov, Eilerson and Dureena are especially ticked off.  
  
EILERSON (CONT'D) The man has admitted to mass murder! How in hell is he not getting executed?! Hell, he's not even going to prison; he's going to a damn nut-house!  
  
DUREENA How can your people justify this? They're letting him get away unpunished!  
  
MATHESON After what he's done to Doctor Chambers I don't see why EarthGov -  
  
GIDEON I know. Nonetheless, the order is a valid one. We're still transporting him to McKinley station, but instead of being executed he'll be transported via EA Destroyer to Earth where he'll undergo treatment for his illness.  
  
MATHESON Why? The psychiatric profiles taken on Tarkus colony all turned out fine. He has control over his own actions; he's not insane.  
  
GIDEON Apparently Mr. Bruiser's lawyers have been very busy; they've convinced the Supreme Court that he's suffering from 'Dilgar war syndrome' - in theory it works just like Minbari war syndrome. When you become obsessed with the enemy, you become the enemy. They're arguing that because he was surrounded by Dilgar - a race he's been told is a vicious, murderous race - in battle everyday for over three years, he eventually became the very same type of person as the people he was killing. (beat) Who knows, maybe they're right.  
  
EILERSON (covering his strong feelings on the subject) Or maybe they're not. Maybe he's just a cold-blooded killer, all he ever was and all he'll ever be.  
  
MATHESON If they're not going to execute him then they should schedule a brain- wipe.  
  
GIDEON They don't want to erase his personality; they want to treat his current one.  
  
DUREENA If they can wipe his personality then why can't wipe his recollection of -  
  
Dureena is stoped mid-sentence as we SEE Charlton ENTER the room.  
  
GIDEON General, I -  
  
CHARLTON Why wasn't I informed?  
  
GIDEON General, this is a senior staff meeting. You may outrank all of us, but you don't serve on this ship and aren't a member of its staff.  
  
CHARLTON I was talking about Bruiser, and you damn well know it.  
  
GIDEON I was going to tell you after the meeting. How did you find out?  
  
CHARLTON The prosecution is a good friend of mine. She's been keeping me informed on the trial. (beat) How could they let this happened? If he plays his cards right he could be back on the streets in fifteen years for good behaviour! That's not right.  
  
GIDEON General, can I have a word with you in private.  
  
Charlton NODS and they move into the adjoining room.  
  
INT. ADJOINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
As Gideon and Charlton ENTERS and move to a corner.  
  
GIDEON I know about Samantha.  
  
Charlton's silence indicates that he knows what Gideon is talking about.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Your son's fiancée. She was among the crew of the commercial transport Bruiser attacked. She died three days later in intensive care. (beat) If I knew of your personal involvement with Bruiser I never would have let you on the Excalibur. Under the circumstances I don't think any involvement by you would be appropriate in -  
  
CHARLTON (overlapping) Bullshit. If anything my personal involvement with Bruiser makes me the perfect -  
  
GIDEON (overlapping) I didn't come here to argue with you, General. Just stay out of this until we reach McKinley station.  
  
Gideon walks back into the conference room.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHARLTON  
  
As he contemplates what to do next. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
As it glides past CAMERA.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR MEDLAB - LATER  
  
We SEE Chambers lying in a bio-bed - conscious but not looking too well. A beat later, Eilerson ENTERS the MedLab - looking very uncomfortable.  
  
EILERSON Hey.  
  
CHAMBERS Hey. (awkward beat) I suppose we'll be reaching McKinley station soon.  
  
EILERSON In a few hours. (gestures to her neck) Hows the.  
  
CHAMBERS Better. I should be able to leave in the morning.  
  
EILERSON Are you going to be alright? It's a traumatic thing, being attacked.  
  
CHAMBERS I've made an appointment to see Doctor Smith tomorrow.  
  
EILERSON The ship's shrink.  
  
CHAMBERS Yep. (beat) I think I'll be fine.  
  
EILERSON Well, if you need to talk to somebody - besides a shrink.  
  
CHAMBERS Thanks.  
  
EILERSON Have you heard about sentence change?  
  
Chambers NODS.  
  
EILERSON It can't be easy knowing that the person who hurt you isn't getting the punishment he deserves.  
  
CHAMBERS I can live with it, as long as he's far away from me.  
  
EILERSON (beat) I'd better get going; I have to finish a report to IPX before we reach McKinley station.  
  
CHAMBERS (genuinely flattered) Thanks for coming, Max.  
  
Eilerson NODS and EXITS the MedLab.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHAMBERS  
  
As she watches Eilerson leave.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIG - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Thomas sitting in his cell again - this time with a bandage around his head from his accident earlier. Six guards are now posted outside his cell - one of them is Marine #1. A beat later, we HEAR someone ENTER.  
  
ANGLE - THOMAS  
  
As he looks up to the face of.  
  
ANGLE - MATHESON  
  
As he looks down at Thomas with judgmental eyes.  
  
MATHESON AND THOMAS  
  
Matheson is standing in front of Thomas.  
  
THOMAS And what do you want?  
  
MATHESON Lots of things. I want to project in you the pain and suffering you've caused to others. I want to rewire your neural cortex to stop you from killing again. (beat) I want to hear that you're sorry, to know that you feel some remorse. anything that proves that if you die then God would be doing more than just cutting out a weed from the garden. I want you to prove to me that you have a soul.  
  
THOMAS I like to sing before I kill. I've been told that I'm a good singer - Does that count?  
  
Thomas forms an evil smile. Matheson stares blankly at Thomas for beat, then EXITS - he's gotten his answer.  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
As it glides past CAMERA.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting in his command chair and Matheson at one of his consoles.  
  
MATHESON Approaching McKinley station.  
  
GIDEON Prepare to jump out of hyperspace. Jump.  
  
EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As a jump-point forms and the Excalibur EMERGES from it. CAMERA follows the Excalibur as it approaches McKinley station - a small EarthAlliance station orbiting a moon.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting in his command chair and Matheson at one of his consoles - as before.  
  
GIDEON Is the prisoner's shuttle ready to depart?  
  
MATHESON Yes sir.  
  
GIDEON Then by all means, Lieutenant, get that son of a bitch of my ship.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir. (to console) Flight deck, the prisoner is cleared to disembark.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR AND MC'KINLEY STATION - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Thomas's shuttle come out of the Excalibur and towards McKinley station.  
  
CLOSE UP ON SHUTTLE  
  
As is glides towards CAMERA. A beat later, BOOM - the shuttle explodes and debris flies everywhere.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MAIN VIEWER - CONTINUOUS  
  
As the explosion dies down.  
  
GIDEON AND MATHESON  
  
Both are shocked by what has just happened.  
  
GIDEON What the hell?!  
  
MATHESON Checking surveillance reports.  
  
On Gideon's look, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. FLIGHT DECK - LATER  
  
We can SEE General Charlton outside of a McKinley station shuttle. Gideon walks into FRAME.  
  
GIDEON Leaving so soon?  
  
CHARLTON I have a long trip ahead of me. I'll have to take a commercial transport back to Tarkus colony. All that trouble and I didn't even get to see him die.  
  
GIDEON Thought you would have been pleased with the way things worked out.  
  
CHARLTON I suppose it was better than the alternative; Bruiser walking away scot-free. (beat) You think I killed him don't you?  
  
GIDEON The thought had crossed my mind.  
  
CHARLTON Well, I didn't. Bruiser wasn't the only one on that shuttle. If I had blown it up then I would be no better than him.  
  
GIDEON Yeah. I just have trouble believing that a man with so many enemies' shuttle can just accidentally malfunction.  
  
CHARLTON I know what you mean; I have trouble believing it myself. (beat) You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Bruiser blew the shuttle up himself - taking a few innocent men with him; just the way he would have wanted to go.  
  
GIDEON You seemed to know things about him - almost as if you and he were close. Did you spend much time with him on Tarkus colony?  
  
CHARLTON Yeah. More than I probably should have. We were beginning to form a Moby/Ahab relationship. I was almost at the point where I would have done anything to harpoon my whale.  
  
GIDEON I can understand that. He did murder someone close to you.  
  
CHARLTON Well, I guess I ought to get going; don't want to keep you away from your mission any longer than I already have.  
  
Gideon NODS and they shake hands.  
  
CHARLTON See you around, captain.  
  
GIDEON Hopefully under better circumstances next time.  
  
Charlton NODS and ENTERS his shuttle. On Gideon's look, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. EILERSON'S QUARTERS - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson sitting in a chair reading. We HEAR the door BEEP.  
  
EILERSON It's open.  
  
We SEE Dureena ENTER and move towards Eilerson. He puts his book down.  
  
EILERSON Yes?  
  
DUREENA You hear about Bruiser?  
  
EILERSON Good riddens to unwanted trash.  
  
DUREENA In my quarters a few days ago you were asking a lot of questions about Bruiser. But you never answered when I asked you why.  
  
EILERSON So, let me see if I've got this straight, you came here to get an answer for a question you asked me four days earlier?  
  
Dureena NODS. A beat passes.  
  
DUREENA You gonna answer or not?  
  
HOSPITAL SHRINK (V.O.) Well?  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. EMERGENCY ROOM  
  
We SEE Eilerson lying on a bed with bandages around his waist and small cuts on his face. Next to him we SEE a Hospital Shrink.  
  
EILERSON I told you I don't need your help.  
  
HOSPITAL SHRINK No, Mr. Eilerson, you don't want my help. But you do need it, trust me. I recognise many symptoms in you; if they aren't addressed then I fear they may result in violence.  
  
EILERSON (overlapping) Leave!  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. EILERSON'S QUARTERS - RESUME  
  
EILERSON No. I'm not.  
  
DUREENA (she knows something's wrong) Max.  
  
EILERSON Don't let the door slide into ya on the way out.  
  
Dureena waits for a beat, then EXITS Eilerson's quarters. On Eilerson's look, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Matheson standing by the command chair as Gideon ENTERS the bridge and walks towards him.  
  
GIDEON Maintenance crews finished searching the debris yet?  
  
MATHESON Yes. It could have been an equipment failure, an accidental engine overload. Or.  
  
GIDEON . Or Sabotage.  
  
MATHESON It's a possibility.  
  
GIDEON Not a very pleasant one.  
  
Gideon sits down in his command chair and starts waiting impatiently for a few beats.  
  
GIDEON C'mon, what's taking them so long?  
  
MATHESON  
  
They're still waiting for EarthGov confirmation on -  
  
Matheson twitches - he's HEARING something.  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D) Wait. they're finished, we're cleared to leave.  
  
GIDEON About time. Lay in a course for Drimsara Prime and jump.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir. Setting course at mark five, three, nine point.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR AND MC'KINLEY STATION - CONTINUOUS  
  
As the Excalibur moves away from the station and jumps out. On this, we FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - ONE DAY LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
SMITH (V.O.) Tell me about it.  
  
CHAMBERS (V.O.) It's nothing.  
  
INT. DOCTOR SMITH'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Chambers lying on a fainting-couch and a blurred figure next to her - the CAMERA's focus is on Chambers.  
  
CHAMBERS (CONT'D) (clearly lying) It was just a dream. I'm fine.  
  
SMITH Sarah, you know that if you keep repressing what happened to you, pretending that it never happened, then cannot move past it.  
  
Chambers fights back a tear.  
  
SMITH Whatever is said here between these walls stays here.  
  
CHAMBERS I see him.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
(Through these flashback scenes we HEAR Thomas singing the lyrics to "Heart & Soul" as before.)  
  
THOMAS (V.O.) (singing) Heart and soul, I fell in love with you. Heart and soul, the way a fool would do. madly. Because you held me tight. And stole a kiss in the night. Heart and soul.  
  
CHAMBERS (V.O.) I hear him singing.  
  
Chambers TURNS back to Thomas, he puts his arms out through the bars and grabs Chambers' neck.  
  
CHAMBERS (V.O.) He grabs me, starts hurting me.  
  
He starts strangling her with both hands as tight as he can.  
  
CHAMBERS (V.O.) Stop it! Stop hurting me. Let me go!  
  
Just as it looks as though she's about to lose consciousness.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. DOCTOR SMITH'S OFFICE - RESUME  
  
Chambers starts to cry. On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - EARTH - ONE MONTH LATER  
  
We SEE a priest giving a funeral service - only one other person is present, and she's covered by a raincoat - its raining. In the background we can SEE a Hillside of gravestones. SUPERIMPOSE: New Zealand, Earth. One month later.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THE GRAVESTONE  
  
We can SEE. "Thomas Bruiser, 2201-2268" engraved on it. Although we can HEAR the priest talking in the background the focus is on the gravestone.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THE.  
  
Old woman in the raincoat, as she kneels down in front on the gravestone and places several white roses next to it.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THE GRAVESTONE  
  
As the roses are put next to it.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) I don't think anyone will be shedding tears at his funeral.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THE OLD WOMAN  
  
As a tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TAG 


	4. EPISODE 04 Realization

CRUSADE  
  
REALIZATION  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY - DARK  
  
(mysterious and eerie MUSIC should be playing in the background) we SEE a CLOSE UP on Gideon strapped down lying sideways on a metallic operating bed with tubes coming out of his covered body. Gideon is conscious but looks like he's in a trance.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
As he realizes where he is. He LOOKS AROUND as far as he can without turning his head.  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE a masked man move in front of CAMERA.  
  
GIDEON (OS) (in a wavy voice) Who are you? What do you want?  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (in a wavy voice) Ssssqquuuiiillllaaammmbbrrrraaa ooooxxxiiiiittttaaa.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON - SIDE VIEW  
  
Gideon LOOKS CONFUSED.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (OS) (in wavy voice) Rrroookkkk tttooonnn ffaaaarrrrrr iiiissssvvv-nnoooccc vvvaaarreeeuuyy.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Ffffoooiiihhhhhjjjjooooollll vvvvoooorrrcchhaasssiii uuuunnnttaaaiii.  
  
We HEAR a mechanical CLUNK and a deafening WHINE .  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
We SEE him react to the deafening whine.  
  
On this, we FADE OUT and FADE IN - symbolizing the passage of time.  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon lying here - barely CONSCIOUS, and Unknown Man #1. Unknown Man #2 is currently OS.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Qqqquuuiicckly, they'll realize he's missing sssoooonnn.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (OS) (in wavy voice) Iiiii kknnooow what I'm doing.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Yyyoouu'rree bbeing damn sloppy!  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (OS) (in wavy voice) Iii ddon't like yyoouurr attitude, dddooocctttoorr. (beat) Jjjjuuuusst. mmmaake it happen.  
  
Gideon opens his eyes.  
  
ANGLE - UNKNOWN MAN #1 AND GIDEON  
  
Unknown Man #1 SEES that Gideon is conscious and isn't too happy about it.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (in wavy voice) Ddddhheee iiisss aawake, activate. NOW!  
  
The deafening whine begins again.  
  
GIDEON (screaming) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - BED  
  
We SEE Gideon sit up suddenly from his bed (as if waking from a nightmare) - sweat on his face and shirt.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Ahhh!  
  
Gideon breathes heavily for a few beats, then gets up out of bed and moves OS. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic]  
  
No One  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
REALIZATION  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Guest Starring  
  
WAYNE PYGRAM as Drazi  
  
Co-Starring STEVE BACIC as Drazi Guard KENT MC'CORD as Drazi Merchant GRANT BOWLER as Unknown Man #1 NORD LEAHCIM as Unknown Man #2 ARMIN SHIMMERMIN as Bridge Crewman GARY COLE as Apocalypse Box  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon straightening his uniform in front of his MIRROR.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (in a wavy voice) ssqquuuiiillllaaammmbbrrrraaa ooooxxxiiiiittttaaa.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON - SIDE VIEW  
  
Gideon LOOKS CONFUSED.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (OS) (in wavy voice) Rroookkkk tttooonnn ffaaaarrrrrr iiiissssvvv-nnoooccc vvvaaarreeeuuyy.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Ffffoooiiihhhhhjjjjooooollll vvvvoooorrrcchhaasssiii uuuunnnttaaaiii.  
  
We HEAR a mechanical CLUNK and a deafening WHINE.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
Gideon LOOKS CONCERNED as he walks away from the mirror.  
  
INT. BULLET CAR - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting here alone as the car moves through the ship.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
He LOOKS DISTANT.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon ENTER the bridge.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
As he reacts to something coming towards him.  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE Matheson in front of CAMERA.  
  
MATHESON (in wavy voice) Aaarrreee yyyooouuu oookkkaaayyy, ssssiiiirrrr? (beat, in wavy voice) Ssssiiiirrrr?  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
He still has a distant look on him.  
  
GIDEON (confused) What did you say?  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON'S FACE  
  
MATHESON (concerned) I asked if you were okay, sir.  
  
GIDEON AND MATHESON  
  
Gideon seems to shake himself out of it.  
  
GIDEON Oh, I'm fine Lieutenant. just fine.  
  
MATHESON The senior staff's waiting for you in the conference room, sir.  
  
GIDEON (beat, distant)  
  
Okay. lets go.  
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM - ONE MINUTE LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon, Matheson, Eilerson, Dureena and Chambers all here in their usual seats. Although the others are talking, we keep the CAMERA'S focus on the rather distant Gideon.  
  
DUREENA What about the Drazi colonists?  
  
EILERSON What about them?  
  
DUREENA It's their land; we can't just go in and ransack the place!  
  
EILERSON  
  
They signed the Excalibur's "free movement" charter just like all the other races.  
  
DUREENA That doesn't give us the right -  
  
MATHESON I agree with Dureena. It's not our place to decide that they must let us search their land.  
  
EILERSON (to Chambers, irritated) And I guess your vote is "no" too.  
  
CHAMBERS That's right. (beat) Although I think the Drazi have no legal right to deny us our request - since they did sign the charter, I think we should wait til we get the okay from the Drazi government.  
  
EILERSON Oh, I can't believe this! You're all willing to let a few stubborn Drazi stop us from -  
  
MATHESON Captain, what do you think? (beat) Captain.  
  
Gideon finally pulls himself back to the here-and-now.  
  
GIDEON What was that, Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON What do you think we should do about the Drazi colonists?  
  
GIDEON  
  
Oh. (beat) I agree with Doctor Chambers, we should wait for the Drazi government to confirm. But it couldn't hurt to try to get the colonists to change their minds while we wait. (to Matheson) Take a small team down to talk to them ASAP. We'll have to move on soon.  
  
Gideon STANDS UP.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) If you'll excuse me, I have. things to do.  
  
Gideon leaves the room.  
  
EILERSON What's the matter with him?  
  
CHAMBERS Maybe he caught something on the planet's surface - God knows, it wasn't exactly the most hygienic place in the universe. I should probably call him in for his physical -  
  
MATHESON (defending Gideon) I don't think its any of our business. If the captain wanted to tell us, he would. (beat) Meeting adjourned.  
  
Everybody GETS UP and starts to walk out.  
  
EILERSON Well, I think he's finally gone nuts.  
  
DUREENA (smiles) Huh, that's rich coming from you Max.  
  
Dureena moves OS.  
  
EILERSON (under his breath)  
  
At least I don't smell like a sewer rat.  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY (CGI) - LATER  
  
Just to establish. We can SEE it is a very primitive colony; concrete structures, huts made of wood and stones, etc.  
  
EXT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE several Drazi walk past CAMERA. The concrete building has several floors but looks rather small.  
  
EILERSON (V.O.) Now that's preposterous!  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Matheson, Dureena and Eilerson on one side of a stone table, and four Drazi on the other side. Eilerson and one of the Drazi are leaning over the table at each other - in the middle of an argument.  
  
EILERSON (CONT'D) We're supposed to pay you that much so that we can search just one corner of your disease infested land!  
  
DRAZI (insulted, mockingly) If you cannot afford it, then why don't you just say so?  
  
EILERSON Oh, we can afford it all right, hell we could buy this whole damn planet with all the credits EarthGov's giving us, but this is robbery.  
  
MATHESON Besides, our scans show the north side to be the highest concentration of the plant life we're looking for. Our research suggests it could contain a cure to the Drakh plague.  
  
DRAZI (to Matheson) Then I suggest you go dig-up weeds elsewhere, Earther.  
  
EILERSON I don't believe this.  
  
Eilerson moves away from the table and looks at the wall.  
  
DRAZI I suppose there could be a way to grant your people access to the north-east side.  
  
DUREENA How?  
  
DRAZI (to Matheson) Our community's population has dropped significantly over the last few years. To be blunt, we're running out of females. I believe at last count there were only fifty in the entire colony - nearly half of which are either too old or too young to bear young. (looking at Dureena but talking to Matheson) Now, if we were permitted to keep some of your female workers long enough to bear our children, we might consider your request more seriously.  
  
The vibe around the room coming from Matheson and Dureena is not a very pleasant one. Eilerson LOOKS at Dureena briefly (as if considering her worth), and then TURNS back around and walks up to the Drazi.  
  
EILERSON Deal.  
  
MATHESON Max!  
  
EILERSON Just kidding. (under his breath) Not.  
  
Eilerson and Dureena exchange a harsh glare.  
  
MATHESON (to Drazi) The answer is no.  
  
DRAZI Then I'm afraid we must reject your request.  
  
MATHESON (beat) I guess we'll be leaving then.  
  
Matheson and Eilerson leave the building. Dureena walks up to the Drazi.  
  
DUREENA That's too bad. I know where all your.  
  
Dureena places her arm under his left arm (a reproductive organ). The Drazi seems aroused.  
  
DUREENA (CONT'D) . Pleasure points are.  
  
Dureena removes her arm and walks out the building. We can SEE the Drazi is about to protest.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
Dureena leaves the building and joins Matheson and Eilerson standing just outside the entrance. Eilerson still looks angry.  
  
EILERSON What now?  
  
MATHESON Nothing. We wait for the Drazi government to contact us.  
  
EILERSON (a demand) I'm ready to go back to the Excalibur.  
  
Eilerson moves OS towards their shuttle.  
  
DUREENA We'd better go too - "The Great Maker" has spoken.  
  
Matheson and Dureena move OS after Eilerson.  
  
INT. DRAZI COLONY MARKET PLACE - ONE MINUTE LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson walk towards CAMERA, and then turn suddenly - seeing something that interests him at one of the stands. CAMERA follows Eilerson as he moves towards an old wooden stand. On the stand we can SEE a collection of emeralds and trinkets - most of them Drazi, and behind the stand is an old Drazi Merchant. Eilerson gestures towards a small black bracelet on the stand.  
  
EILERSON How much?  
  
The Drazi Merchant looks into this stranger's eyes for a beat before responding.  
  
DRAZI MERCHANT Five hundred {DRAZI CURRENCY}.  
  
EILERSON (laughs) Five hundred {DRAZI CURRENCY}?! No way. It's not even worth half that!  
  
DRAZI MERCHANT If it weren't then you wouldn't waste your time trying to buy it, would you.  
  
EILERSON (more seriously, an offer) Three hundred.  
  
The Drazi Merchant shakes his head.  
  
EILERSON Three fifty.  
  
DRAZI MERCHANT You're wasting my time.  
  
The Drazi Merchant reaches across the stand and places his hand on the bracelet - about to move it away. Eilerson places his hand firmly on the Drazi Merchant's hand.  
  
EILERSON All right, five hundred.  
  
The Drazi Merchant NODS his head and Eilerson lets go of his hand. Eilerson gives him the credits and the Drazi Merchant hands Eilerson the bracelet.  
  
MATHESON (OS) Come on, Max.  
  
Eilerson TURNS to Matheson - as does CAMERA.  
  
EILERSON Just a second.  
  
Eilerson turns back to the stand and the Drazi Merchant is gone. Eilerson is CONFUSED at first, but then starts walking back to the shuttle - holding the bracelet he had just purchased. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. MESS HALL - MIDDAY  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting alone at a table eating scrambled eggs. Being lunch time, the mess hall is pretty crowded and full of NOISE. But as the CAMERA ZOOMS IN on Gideon we HEAR the noise slowly fade away until we can only HEAR Gideon eating.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Ffffoooiiihhhhhjjjjooooollll vvvvoooorrrcchhaasssiii uuuunnnttaaaiii.  
  
Gideon quickly TURNS AROUND to find the source of this mysterious voice - then we instantly CUT TO.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY - DARK  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
Gideon opens his eyes.  
  
ANGLE - UNKNOWN MAN #1 AND GIDEON  
  
Unknown Man #1 SEES that Gideon is conscious and isn't too happy about it.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (starting in wavy voice) Ddddhheee iiisss aawake, activate. NOW!  
  
The deafening whine begins again.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. MESS HALL - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon jump up suddenly and accidentally knock his plate of scrambled eggs on the floor. Everybody looks at Gideon for a beat. Gideon has the expression of a man who had just seen the devil. CAMERA PANS AROUND Gideon for a beat, then Gideon moves OS.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon lying on his bed holding a picture of his old crew on the Cerebus (the same one from "To the Ends of the Earth.") Gideon is staring at the picture when his wrist-link beeps.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) Gideon here.  
  
MATHESON (ON LINK) Sir, we've just returned from the Drazi colony.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) Let me guess; they said no.  
  
MATHESON (ON LINK) Right. But not before trying to get us to trade-in Dureena for a search of the north side.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) (joking) What's the matter? Don't they have enough women of their own species?  
  
MATHESON (ON LINK) Actually. no, they don't. (explaining) They're desperately running out of potential mates, the Drazi representative said there were only fifty in the whole colony. And half of those are either too old or too young to reproduce.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) (beat, inspiration) Lieutenant, I think we've found our way in.  
  
MATHESON (ON LINK) What do you mean?  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) We can't offer them any of our female crewmen, but what if Sarah could re-set the biological clock for some of the Drazi women. If we could make enough of their females fertile, then they'd have to let us search their land.  
  
MATHESON (ON LINK) Yeah, but do you think She'll do it? It doesn't sound like something she would usually endorse.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) Relax, Lieutenant. I'm pretty sure I can convince her.  
  
INT. MEDLAB - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE a CLOSE UP on Chambers. CAMERA slowly ZOOMS OUT.  
  
CHAMBERS No.  
  
CAMERA has ZOOMS OUT enough for us to SEE Gideon standing next to her.  
  
GIDEON Why not?  
  
CHAMBERS Why not? Because, besides breaking the laws of nature, a procedure like that could cause serious harm to the older females' body organs. I know more about Drazi anatomy than most EarthForce medics, but to tell the truth, I don't know enough about them to even attempt to prolong their reproductive period much further than a few months.  
  
GIDEON Sarah, these people will want to have the operation. If I wanted you to perform an operation on me that could cause damage, are you saying that you wouldn't do it?  
  
CHAMBERS Yes. (beat) If this is a real problem for them, then why haven't they called for a Drazi physician?  
  
GIDEON Because if they do that then won't let us on their land. (off Chambers' look) Besides, the reason they chose to colonize a planet so far away from Drazi space was because they wanted to build their own independent community.  
  
CHAMBERS Then what makes you think they'll accept my help?  
  
GIDEON Because they're desperate. And because we're not likely to tell the Drazi government that they needed help.  
  
CHAMBERS Why should I -  
  
GIDEON Sarah, I'm not asking you anymore. I'm ordering you. (beat) Make it happen.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE. His eyes are closed but he is still conscious.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (in wavy voice) Jjjjuuuusst. mmmaake it happen.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. MEDLAB - RESUME  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers in the exact same positions they were in before. Gideon has a DISTANT LOOK on his face. again.  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE Chambers in front of CAMERA.  
  
CHAMBERS (in wavy voice) Araarree yyou all right?  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
He seems to snap out of it.  
  
GIDEON Yeah. I'm okay. (beat) I'll let you know when to start expecting Drazi patients.  
  
Gideon walks out of MedLab.  
  
We can SEE Chambers looks both ANNOYED at and CONCERNED about Gideon.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Matheson standing alongside the command chair as Gideon ENTERS and walks over to Matheson.  
  
GIDEON All right, Lieutenant, here comes the fun part.  
  
MATHESON Sir?  
  
GIDEON You get to see the look on the Drazis' faces when you tell them we can double their existing birth-rate. for a small fee of course.  
  
MATHESON (smiles) Yes sir.  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY (CGI) - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
EXT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE several Drazi walk past CAMERA.  
  
DRAZI (V.O.) What are you saying?  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Matheson, Dureena and two other crewmen; Ross and Daniels, standing on one side of a long stone table, and the same four Drazi on the other side. The Drazi representative is the same one as before.  
  
MATHESON Our chief medical officer can alter the reproductive cycle for most of your colony's female population, almost doubling your current birth- rate.  
  
DRAZI (astonished) I didn't know such a thing were possible. You would do this for us?  
  
Matheson NODS.  
  
MATHESON In exchange for complete access to your land.  
  
The Drazi representative LOOKS WORRIED about this.  
  
DRAZI (reluctantly) I am afraid that is still not possible.  
  
DUREENA Why not?  
  
We can SEE the Drazi representative wasn't prepared to answer that question. The tension in the room rises. The Drazi looks very WORRIED.  
  
CLOSE UP ON DRAZI  
  
DRAZI (bullshit) Um, the economical factors of the, ah, planet have -  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON  
  
As we SEE his head twitch (as he normally wound when hearing something through his earpiece on the Excalibur). Matheson gets a strange look on his face.  
  
MATHESON (realization) You're hiding something from us.  
  
ANGLE - THE FOUR DRAZI  
  
As they react to this.  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON  
  
MATHESON (realization) You don't want us going to the north side. why?  
  
CLOSE UP ON DRAZI  
  
He moves closer to Matheson. Dureena moves in to protect Matheson if things get out of control.  
  
DRAZI (furious) Get out of my mind!  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON  
  
MATHESON What are you hiding from us?  
  
CLOSE UP ON DRAZI  
  
DRAZI (furious) Leave! NOW!  
  
ANGLE - ALL OF THEM  
  
DUREENA Not until you answer his question.  
  
DRAZI (furious) LEAVE! I will not ask you again!  
  
The other three Drazi walk up to the Excalibur crewmen in a confrontational manner. It looks like they are about to start a full-on fight. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR GYM - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon and a few other crewmen working out. Gideon is playing basketball by himself.  
  
ANGLE - FAVOURING GIDEON  
  
He takes a shot at the hoop. The ball goes in and bounces on the floor a few times before Gideon retrieves it and moves back to his original position. Gideon starts dribbling the ball again. Gideon takes another shot at the hoop, just as we CUT TO.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY  
  
We SEE Gideon lying here - barely CONSCIOUS, and Unknown Man #1. Unknown Man #2 is currently OS.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Qqqquuuiicckly, they'll realize he's missing sssoooonnn.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (OS) (in wavy voice) Iiiii kknnooow what I'm doing.  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (OS) (in wavy voice) Yyyoouu'rree bbeing damn sloppy!  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #2 (OS) (in wavy voice) Iii ddon't like yyoouurr attitude, dddooocctttoorr.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR GYM - RESUME  
  
We SEE the basketball miss the hoop and bounce OS.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
We can SEE Gideon LOOKS CONCERNED. Off Gideon's look, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - HOURS LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting still in a chair with a blank look on his face.  
  
*VOICEOVER FLASHBACK*  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Who are you? What do you want?  
  
UNKNOWN MAN #1 (V.O.) Ddddhheee iiisss aawake, activate. NOW!  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..  
  
*END OF VOICEOVER FLASHBACK*  
  
Gideon starts tapping his fingers on his knee.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S KNEE.  
  
As he taps it we CUT TO.  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORITORY - DARK  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
He HEARS a tapping NOISE. He starts to focus his eyes.  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE Unknown Man #1 turned away from Gideon, sitting and tapping his knee.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
Gideon stops tapping his knee.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
We SEE a blank expression on his face.  
  
EXT. BULLET CAR - LATER  
  
As we SEE it moves past CAMERA and OS.  
  
INT. BULLET CAR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting here alone, holding a fold-up chair.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
We hold on this for a few beats, then  
  
EXT. BULLET CAR - CONTINUOUS  
  
As it passes CAMERA and moves OS.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S "WIND" SPOT FROM "Visitors from Down the Street" - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon setting up his fold-up chair. Once it's set up he sits in it and leans back.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
We can SEE that he is trying to forget the events that have haunted him today.  
  
GALEN (OS) Problem, Matthew?  
  
Gideon LOOKS UP to SEE Galen standing before him.  
  
GIDEON AND GALEN  
  
GIDEON (shocked, a little angry) Galen! How did you get here?  
  
GALEN (looking around) Don't ask me. You were the one who called me back to this place.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Me??  
  
GALEN Yes. I was the one you always used to call for when you needed help. Remember?  
  
GIDEON Those days are long-gone Galen.  
  
GALEN True. But there is still a part of you that wants to ask for my advice. isn't there? After all, who else can you ask?  
  
GIDEON (reluctantly) I see your point.  
  
GALEN So.  
  
Galen sits down on the floor next to Gideon.  
  
GALEN (CONT'D) What's the problem?  
  
GIDEON (sighs) I don't know. It's like I've been having a bad dream all day.  
  
GALEN (smiling) Well, in my professional opinion as a technomage; I think you're overworked. I recommend that you; take all your vitamins, drink lots of fluids, sleep for more than your standard two hours a night, and take a six month paid vacation. And as for your bad dreams, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. After all, life is but a dream.  
  
Gideon HEARS a beep and TURNS his head to see where it is coming from.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S "WIND" SPOT FROM "Visitors from Down the Street" - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon WAKE UP in his fold-up chair and LOOK AROUND, searching for Galen. Just as Gideon realizes it was *probably* just a dream, he HEARS his wrist-link beeping. Gideon taps his link.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) Gideon here.  
  
BRIDGE CREWMAN (ON LINK) Sir, we're receiving a signal from Lieutenant Matheson.  
  
GIDEON (IN LINK) I'm on my way.  
  
Gideon gets out of his chair and moves OS.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon walk in and walk to his command chair.  
  
GIDEON Put Matheson's signal on the main viewer.  
  
Gideon sits in his chair.  
  
BRIDGE CREWMAN Aye, sir.  
  
We SEE Matheson's face appear on the viewer.  
  
GIDEON Lieutenant, did the Drazi accept -  
  
MATHESON (we can tell the Drazi are forcing him to say this) Captain Gideon. I, Crewmen Ross and Daniels, and the female Dureena are being held against our will by Drazi officials. They have agreed to let us go if the Excalibur leaves this system and returns to the nearest EarthAlliance outpost.  
  
GIDEON (to himself) Shit.  
  
MATHESON (CONT'D) Please do as they say and nobody will get hurt. I repeat, cooperate and nobody will be hurt. You have two hours to make a decision. Matheson out.  
  
GIDEON  
  
(angry, to Bridge Crewman) Prepare an extraction team, we launch in one hour.  
  
BRIDGE CREWMAN (OS) Yes sir.  
  
Gideon gets out of his chair and walks off the bridge.  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY (CGI) - LATER  
  
(Dramatic MUSIC should be playing in the background during these next few scenes). We SEE seven transport shuttles and three defence shuttles fly IN FRONT of CAMERA and heading towards the surface.  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY LANDING ZONE (CGI)  
  
We SEE the ten shuttles land on the concrete landing zone one by one. We then SEE marines EMERGE from each shuttle - all wearing Armour and a whole lot of weaponry.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE A DEFENCE SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon EXIT the shuttle wearing armour and holding a PPG.  
  
EXT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish. We SEE over a dozen Drazi protecting the area - all armed with small-hand Drazi style weapons and no armour.  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Matheson tied up with Daniels and Ross sitting on the floor. Several Drazi guards are here - all armed.  
  
MATHESON You're making a big mistake. The Captain doesn't like people telling him what to do.  
  
DRAZI GUARD Quiet. I know you're a telepath, so don't try fooling me with your mind-games.  
  
MATHESON Where have you taken Dureena?  
  
DRAZI GUARD (laughs) Her company was. requested elsewhere.  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY STREET - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE dozens of Marines and Gideon walk down the street - causing the Drazi civilians to run and hide in fear. Then we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING SECOND FLOOR ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a large bed in the middle of the room - Dureena is sitting on the bed. Her arms are tied behind her back and she is struggling to get them untied. We SEE the Drazi representative move in front of CAMERA.  
  
DRAZI You have me at a disadvantage. Dureena.  
  
DUREENA (demanding) Untie me!  
  
DRAZI (aroused) You know all my. pleasure points, yet I know none of yours. Will you tell me? Or must I find out for myself.  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY STREET - LATER  
  
We can SEE the concrete building where Matheson is being held. When the guarding Drazi SEE the marines coming they take cover and get ready to fire their weapons.  
  
CLOSE UP ON DRAZI GUARD  
  
As he fires his weapon nervously.  
  
ANGLE - ALL OF THEM  
  
At the sound of a weapon going off, we SEE everyone with a weapon start taking cover and firing at the enemy. Over a period of thirty seconds we SEE seven Drazi get shot and several marines get shot. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
EXT. DRAZI COLONY STREET - CONTINUOUS  
  
We start right where we left off at the end of ACT THREE.  
  
ANGLE - ALL OF THEM  
  
Still firing their weapons.  
  
GIDEON (yelling) Hold your fire!  
  
The marines stop firing and the few remaining Drazi eventually do too. We SEE Gideon walk out from the crowd of crouching marines - with two marines as an escort, and stop ten meters away from the building.  
  
GIDEON (to a Drazi Guard) I think it's clear you can't this fight. So let's stop the bloodshed now.  
  
The Drazi Guards exchange a quick look before NODDING in agreement.  
  
GIDEON Now. where are my crewmen.  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We can SEE Matheson, Daniels and Ross tied up and the Drazi Guard pacing the floor.  
  
DRAZI GUARD (to himself) Why have they stoped firing?  
  
MATHESON (mockingly)  
  
Are you all right? You look a little on edge.  
  
DRAZI GUARD Quiet!  
  
We SEE the door suddenly being knocked down and Gideon ENTER with a handful of marines. We SEE some of the Guards reaching for their weapons; they are shot by the marines. The remaining Drazi don't make a move for their weapons. A marine sees Matheson and the crewmen tied up and he unties them. Matheson walks over to Gideon.  
  
GIDEON You all right, John?  
  
MATHESON Yeah. They're holding Dureena somewhere else.  
  
Gideon turns to the Drazi Guard.  
  
GIDEON Where is she?  
  
DRAZI GUARD (reluctantly) Up the stairs.  
  
MATHESON (to Drazi Guard) I told you, you were making a big mistake.  
  
Gideon, Matheson and two marines start to walk up the stairs.  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon, Matheson and the two marines walk up the stairs and into the first room along the hallway (There are only three rooms). Once one of the marines opens the door.  
  
INT. CONCRETE BUILDING SECOND FLOOR ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a large bed in the middle of the room - Dureena is sitting on it in her underwear. When they all ENTER the room, CAMERA PANS AROUND until we can SEE the Drazi representative cowering in the corner of the room with cuts and bruises all over.  
  
DRAZI (fearful) Help me, she's crazy!  
  
GIDEON I wouldn't be complaining if I were you; your head's where it's supposed to be. She must have been taking it easy on you.  
  
DRAZI (fearful, reluctantly) All right; I'll show you what's on the north side. Just keep that. thing away from me.  
  
Gideon LOOKS CONFUSED.  
  
GIDEON (to Matheson) Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON There's something they're hiding from us on the north side, that's why they weren't letting us search that area.  
  
GIDEON (beat, to Drazi) Take us there.  
  
EXT. DRAZI LAND, NORTH SIDE - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon, Matheson, Dureena, the Drazi representative and a dozen Marines walk towards CAMERA and are stoped dead in their tracks by what they SEE (OS).  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE a large detainment area filled with hundreds of Narns - half of which look very sick. We take a few beats on this.  
  
GIDEON, MATHESON, DUREENA AND DRAZI REPRESENTATIVE  
  
Gideon, Matheson and Dureena are horrified by what they can see in front of them. During their dialogue we switch angles to the detainment camp, and then back to them.  
  
DRAZI We use the ionic fluctuaters from our old ships to mask their life- signs. Unfortunately they also cause disease. (beat) You must think of us as monsters. But it is imparitive that nobody learns that they are here. And we do try to care for them.  
  
MATHESON (disgusted) Why are you holding these people?  
  
DRAZI We were left with no choice. They were the forgotten victims of war. Four years ago the Narn regime authorized an unprovoked attack on a Drazi outpost near the edge of our space. When the outpost repelled the attacking ships, the Narns denied ever authorizing the attack. they said the group who attacked the outpost did not do so under their orders. Of course, the Narn survivors would not be accepted back into the regime - their government had turned their backs on them and claimed they never existed. So, when we decided to build our own independent colony light-years away from either Drazi or Narn space, we chose to take the survivors with us - without the Shadak (Drazi's governing body)'s knowledge.  
  
DUREENA Then why are they locked away like this, treated like slaves and animals.  
  
DRAZI They resisted us. When they were let out of their cages they rebelled against us, starting killing us off. We had no choice. We destroyed all the ships we had come here with the moment we arrived.  
  
GIDEON So you keep them locked up here, out of your way, so they're made the forgotten victims once more.  
  
DRAZI Do not judge us. What would you have done in our place?  
  
Gideon stays silent not because he's ignoring the Drazi's excuse, but because he doesn't know what he would have done if it had happened to him. (NOTE: in "Racing the Night" Gideon also didn't answer Eilerson's question; "wouldn't you gladly sacrifice a hundred Narns to save Earth?")  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR FLIGHT DECK (CGI) - LATE NIGHT  
  
We SEE Gideon standing over the BALCONY, staring deeply at absolutely nothing. We SEE Matheson come up alongside Gideon.  
  
MATHESON  
  
You did the right thing, agreeing to take the Narns to another uninhabited planet.  
  
GIDEON I know. (beat) Did you find anything in the plant's vegetation?  
  
MATHESON Doctor Chambers is analysing a sample right now. She doesn't seem too optimistic about finding a cure though.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Or maybe she's just frustrated; between the Narn survivors and Drazi females she's had over four hundred patients to work with.  
  
MATHESON Why did you still agree to help the Drazi colonists after what they'd done?  
  
GIDEON They didn't really do anything wrong. They were just trying to save them.  
  
MATHESON Yeah, by slowly killing them with radiation.  
  
GIDEON They had to. They couldn't let their government, or anyone else find out they were there. (beat) When the Drazi asked me what I would have done in his position. couldn't think of a single thing I could have done differently. Something that we would consider cruel and unjust.  
  
MATHESON It still seems wrong to me.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I think 'Murphy's Law' applies to this situation.  
  
MATHESON (quoting) "Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."  
  
GIDEON  
  
Put in situations like that; you don't what you're capable of. Personally, I'd like to think that there's always a choice, but. (beat) I've got an early shift in the morning so I'd better turn-in. Goodnight, John.  
  
Gideon starts walking out of the flight deck.  
  
MATHESON Goodnight, Matt.  
  
CLOSE UP ON MATHESON  
  
As he stares out at nothing.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
Gideon walks in and takes out his Apocalypse box. He places it on his desk and opens it.  
  
GIDEON (a little on edge) What's happening to me?  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX Explain.  
  
GIDEON I've been. dreaming - well, they're more like nightmares. They're very vivid. What's causing them? Can you stop it?  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX Touch my shell. describe.  
  
Gideon does as the Apocalypse Box asked and touches it's "shell" (yellow part).  
  
(mysterious and eerie MUSIC should be playing in the background)  
  
GIDEON I'm in a dark room.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. UNKNOWN LABORATORY  
  
We SEE extracts of what we saw in the TEASER.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) There are. things coming out of my body. tubes.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) I'm cold. it's so cold.  
  
GIDEON'S POV  
  
We SEE Unknown Man #1.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) I'm not alone. they're watching me. observing me. (beat) My chest hurts. I try to move but my legs are restrained.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
Gideon is still holding the Apocalypse Box.  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX No. Not dreams. memories of things that were.  
  
GIDEON What?!  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX Continue.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON'S FACE  
  
We HEAR the whining start.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) I hear a noise. a deafening noise.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We HEAR the Apocalypse box SCREAM. a terrible scream, and SEE it somehow throw Gideon across the room and OS (telekinetically??).  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
As he looks at the Apocalypse box (OS) in amazement.  
  
The box's scream slowly fades.  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX There is darkness in you. I cannot break through it.  
  
Gideon is in too much shock to say anything. The Apocalypse box's light slowly fades down. We hold on Gideon lying on the floor for a beat, and then we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. MEDLAB - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting on a biobed with his top off.  
  
CHAMBERS (OS) What did you say happened?  
  
GIDEON I fell in my quarters.  
  
Chambers moves over to Gideon and in front of CAMERA.  
  
CHAMBERS You weren't crawling on the ceiling by any chance were you?  
  
GIDEON That bad?  
  
CHAMBERS Any worse and I'd have to perform surgery. again. (beat) You should be fine. Just keep off your feet for a couple of days. If the pain gets too bad come back and I'll prescribe some Versodium.  
  
Gideon struggles to his feet.  
  
GIDEON Thanks. (beat, uncomfortably) Sarah, how would someone erase a memory?  
  
CHAMBERS You mean all of a person's memory or just one specific memory?  
  
GIDEON  
  
A specific memory.  
  
CHAMBERS Well, that would be pretty hard. Not impossible, but hard. Even with all the medical and technological advances we've made over the last five centuries, the human brain is still a relatively uncharted organ. Older races such as the Minbari have developed their science more than ours and would be able to complete an operation like that more effectively than I could. A strong, well trained telepath would have no trouble removing memories with a high success rate.  
  
GIDEON So, theoretically, you could erase a specific memory from a person's brain.  
  
CHAMBERS Yes, with a sixty percent chance of getting rid of something I shouldn't have, or not getting rid of enough.  
  
GIDEON What if either of those happened?  
  
CHAMBERS If I got rid of something I shouldn't have then you'd probably be dead - depending on what it is I got rid off. If I didn't get rid of enough then you'd be experiencing memory-recurrences.  
  
GIDEON And what are they?  
  
CHAMBERS Basically, you'd re-live the parts of the memory that weren't erased.  
  
A look of REALIZATION comes across Gideon's face.  
  
GIDEON Thank you, doctor. You've been a great help.  
  
Gideon walks out MedLab.  
  
CHAMBERS You're welcome.  
  
On Chambers look, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
INT. EILERSON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson sitting at his desk, examining the bracelet with a magnification device.  
  
EILERSON'S POV  
  
We can SEE a magnified version of the bracelet. We can SEE how smooth the firm substance it's made of is (impossibly smooth).  
  
CLOSE UP ON EILERSON  
  
He LOOKS DISTURBED by the bracelet. We hold on this for a few long beats, and then we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon lying on his bed.  
  
*VOICEOVER FLASHBACK*  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX'S PREVIOUS OWNER It gives you an edge.  
  
JACK Did you know that there's less then a dozen of these... boxes scattered across the known universe.  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX'S PREVIOUS OWNER It's old. Older than mankind even. (beat) It lies you know. Not all the time, just enough.  
  
*END OF VOICEOVER FLASHBACK*  
  
Gideon decides to ask the Apocalypse box a question. so he gets it out and opens it on his desk.  
  
GIDEON Who are you? ... What do you want?  
  
The Apocalypse box starts to glow. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


	5. EPISODE 05 Remembrance

CRUSADE  
  
Remembrance  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec  
  
Featuring Transcripted Material Previously Written by Peter David & J. Michael Straczynski TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
SINCLAIR (V.O.) Previously in the Babylon 5 universe.  
  
FLASHBACK/MONTAGE  
  
During the whole Teaser we show footage from Babylon 5, the tele-movies, Legand of the Rangers and Crusade - dealing with all plot developments from the Minbari war, to the arrival of the shadows, to the birth of the Rangers, to the telepath crisis to the realization that Sinclair is Valen. Everything.  
  
END MONTAGE AND DISSOLVE TO.  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
SINCLAIR (V.O.) And now, one of the many continuations in that universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic]  
  
No one.  
  
  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
REMEMBRANCE  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Special Guest Stars  
  
BRUCE BOXLEITNER as John Sheridan JEFF CONAWAY as Zack Allan  
  
Special Guest Appearances By  
  
JERRY DOYLE as Michael Garibaldi MIRA FURLAN as Delenn CLAUDIA CHRISTIAN as Susan Ivanova RICHARD BIGGS as Stephen Franklin STEPHEN FURST as Vir Cotto & MICHAEL O'HARE as Jeffrey Sinclair J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI as Shutdown Crewman  
  
Guest Starring  
  
JUANITA JENNINGS as Lieutenant Carr SCOTT MACDONALD as Peter Lochley BOB ELK as David Winters RAY BROCKSMITH as Coroner VALERIA GHIRAN as Lochley's Mother  
  
Co-Starring LIZ SMITH as Sarah Lochley PAULA BROWN as Rose JULIE THOMPSON as Janey  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) I was there at the dawn of the third age of mankind.  
  
MONTAGE  
  
Of material dealing with the Earth/Minbari war. Most of it from "In the Beginning." During this MONTAGE we change the images according to what Lochley is talking about, i.e. "we were losing the shadow war" - we SEE battles in which the shadows are victorious.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Ten years after the Earth/Minbari war.  
  
MONTAGE changes to include material involved with the shadow war.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) I can't speak for all who were present during the shadow war - I wasn't even in it. But from what I've been told, it was one hell of fight - a fight that it looked like we were losing. Losing, that is, until man named John Sheridan, my former husband, came back from the dead and stood up to the shadows. I don't know exactly what he said to them but whatever it was it made them retreat so far that they fell back behind the rim.  
  
MONTAGE changes to include material involved with Earth's civil war.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Then came Earth's civil war. Now this one I was in - albeit on the losing side, as usual. When I look back at some of the orders my fellow officers were faced with - ones that I was fortunate enough not to get, I can't help but wander whether I would have done the same things they had done. At the time I thought we were fighting for Earth. That an order is an order and if you didn't follow it then you were committing mutiny. I guess I still do.  
  
MONTAGE changes to include material involved with the founding of the Alliance.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Shortly after the war, the Alliance was founded by a Minbari called Delenn - of the house of Mir, and lead by John Sheridan - remember him? He's the guy I married who came back from the dead. Anyway, this is where I really came into the fold; I was assigned - personally by President Sheridan, to take command of Babylon 5. When I first got there I would have never guessed it to be the place where I'd serve for the next fifteen years! God, I don't even know how I survived the first year - I think I blocked most of it out.  
  
MONTAGE changes to include material involved with the Drakh war - most of it will have to be shot from scratch.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Then, more or less directly after the Alliance's brief conflict with the Centauri, the Drakh war began - subtlety at first, but they were always there, hiding in the shadows. It wasn't until years later that a connection between the Drakh and the Centauri war was discovered. The Drakh had taken over the Centauri and used their race as a front for their plans of conquest.  
  
MONTAGE changes to include material involved with the Drakh infecting Earth with the plague - all from "Call to Arms."  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) As the years went by it started to look as though the Drakh had retreated from the battlefield and gone into hiding again... that is, until they tried to destroy Earth with one of the shadows' greatest weapons - a planetkiller. Again Sheridan managed to save the day. well sort of; we stopped the planetkiller, but the Drakh had a contingency plan and infected the Earth with a plague - the Drakh plague.  
  
MONTAGE changes to include material involved with the riots on Earth and the Excalibur searching for a cure.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Leaving Earth with the grim knowledge that in five years everything will be gone. The Excalibur - an Alliance prototype starship was sent out into the deepest regions of space to find a cure. The plague threat itself was over in less than two years, but the repercussions it had caused would last for the next twenty years.  
  
FADE TO. BLANK SCREEN  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) (to herself) What the hell am I doing? I'm talking about the history of the universe when I should be talking about my history; that was the point of this whole thing anyway.  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. Burnt down hotel - night  
  
INT. APARTMENT - DARK  
  
We SEE broken bottles and an old couch - that's it, except for the odd syringe here and there. CAMERA PANS past all this to the door. A young punk- like Lochley wobbles in through the door - drunk.  
  
LOCHLEY Heyzoe (beat) Hey. Zoe. Where are you? I've got food. (laughs) Just kidding.  
  
Lochley wobbles to the couch and collapses on it. After resting for a beat, she gets back up and starts walking towards what was once a fireplace. She kneels down and picks up a bloodstained syringe.  
  
LOCHLEY Zoe, you got some more stuff? I know you like to use a lot of it but we must've bought like two containers worth yesterday. (beat) Zoe. are you there?  
  
Lochley gets up and walks towards the bathroom.  
  
LOCHLEY Zoe. I know you're not in the shower because we don't have any water. Zoe.  
  
INT. APARTMENT BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
CAMERA is facing the entrance so we can't SEE much of Zoe's body on the floor - except her hair and the occasional cockroach crawling through it. A beat later Lochley ENTERS and SEES Zoe. Lochley's face says it all. She moves closer to the body.  
  
LOCHLEY Zoe! (crying) Oh my god, Zoe!  
  
Lochley runs out of the bathroom - terrified.  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Lochley run out of the bathroom and collapse on the couch - crying into the armrest. A few beats later, Lochley gets up, moves to their old telephone unit and dials in a number.  
  
LOCHLEY'S MOTHER (groggy; she was asleep) Hello.  
  
LOCHLEY (still crying) Mom.  
  
LOCHLEY'S MOTHER My god, Lizzie, is that you? (beat) Where have you been? We've been worried sick. Lizzie, are you crying? What's wrong?  
  
LOCHLEY Mom, something terrible happened.  
  
LOCHLEY'S MOTHER What is it?  
  
LOCHLEY (crying) Zoe's dead.  
  
LOCHLEY'S MOTHER (concerned) Lizzie, where are you?  
  
Lochley keeps crying.  
  
LOCHLEY'S MOTHER (CONT'D) Lizzie, are you hurt? (beat) You have to tell me where you are.  
  
LOCHLEY San Francisco, near the old launch site... in one of the old apartment buildings.  
  
LOCHLEY'S MOTHER Stay right there Lizzie. I'll tell your father. He really missed you Lizzie. He's sorry about what happened before, if he could take it all back he would. (beat; on the verge of tears) Oh, Lizzie.  
  
LOCHLEY (crying) Mom.  
  
On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - OLD LAUNCHING SITE - HOURS LATER  
  
We SEE the abandoned old Launch Site and in the background we SEE several burnt down old apartment buildings. We SEE a civilian hover-car fly past the site and towards the old apartment buildings.  
  
INT. CIVILIAN HOVER-CAR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE seven men dressed in civilian clothes; Peter Lochley - Elizabeth Lochley's father, David Winters - a human male in his forties. The others in the car are only extras and there names are not important - they're only there because in "Day of the Dead" it was established that Lochley's father came after her with a squad of off-duty marines.  
  
DAVID This is it. Everyone knows the drill; descend on targets and search the perimeter. Remember, this is Pete's daughter so don't leave any stone unturned, any square meter unsearched. she's one of the family.  
  
Peter TURNS to David with a look of appreciation. David sees it and NODS back to him.  
  
EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - OLD APARTMENT BUILDINGS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the hover-car land and the marines start to EXIT. David stands outside when he gets out as the others run towards different apartment buildings.  
  
DAVID Come on people, I wanna be back home before lunch! Let's go, go, go, go, go!  
  
After the last marine, Peter, EXITS the car he and David start running as well.  
  
INT. BURNT DOWN HOTEL - WALKWAY - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE several marines running through - busting open doors and looking in rooms.  
  
MARINE POV  
  
As he kicks down a door and ENTERS the Apartment (same one Lochley was in) and SEES Lochley crying on the couch - exactly where she was before.  
  
MARINE AND LOCHLEY  
  
As the marine places a hand on her shoulder.  
  
MARINE #1 Its okay, ma'am. Your safe now, your father'll take ya home. (out the door) I've found her!  
  
Peter comes running in through the door and towards Lochley - looking very concerned.  
  
PETER Elizabeth.  
  
Lochley shoots up off the couch and into her father's arms.  
  
PETER Where's Zoe, Eilzabeth?  
  
LOCHLEY (still crying) Bathroom.  
  
Peter NODS to Marine #1 to go search the bathroom.  
  
INT. APARTMENT BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
CAMERA is facing the entrance so we can't SEE much of Zoe's body on the floor - except her hair and a family of cockroaches crawling through it. Marine #1 ENTERS the room. Off the look on his face we can tell the body must look pretty bad. On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. HOSPITAL - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
PETER (V.O.) What was the cause of death?  
  
INT. HOSPITAL - AUTOPSY ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Coroner and Peter Lochley standing in front of the covered body. The Coroner is still wearing gloves and a mask from the autopsy.  
  
CORONER Drug overdose; Hysteriun, or Truff as it's known as on the street. I also found a lot of Dust in her system - not enough to cause death, but it may have contributed to the affect the Truff had on her. She choked on her. well, you saw the body. (beat) Were you close?  
  
PETER Yes. I knew her parents before they died. She and my daughter were especially close. Was it an intentional overdose?  
  
CORONER Given her history with drugs, I would say yes. But I'm not confident enough to say so in my official report. (beat) Does she have any living relatives?  
  
Peter begins to shake his head.  
  
CORONER (CONT'D) An uncle or an aunt maybe?  
  
PETER No, not that I know of. (beat) Now, if you'll excuse me Doctor, I think I'd better get my daughter back home.  
  
CORONER Of course.  
  
Peter EXITS the autopsy room.  
  
INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Lochley sitting in one of the chairs looking down at the floor. Peter approaches her. Lochley looks up at him - eyes still damp.  
  
PETER Come on, Elizabeth, let's go home.  
  
LOCHLEY Did she do it on purpose?  
  
PETER In the car. (off Lochley's "No. Here" look, lying) No, she didn't. It was an accident. Now, let's go; your mother's probably worried sick.  
  
Lochley gets up and they move OS.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) I knew he was lying - trying to hide something from me. It was one of the few times that he did something to protect me from pain - instead of inflicting it on me. Because of what happened that day, I swore off drugs and alcohol. for good.  
  
On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. EARTHFORCE ACADEMY  
  
We SEE a large building complex with yards of open terrain around it - used as running courses. We SEE a group of cadets moving around outside the complex and inside through the windows. In big bold letters "EarthForce Training Academy" is written across the building.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Later that year I joined the EarthForce Academy.  
  
INT. ACADEMY - ADMITIONS AREA  
  
We SEE Lochley passing by main admissions desk.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) My father wasn't very happy about it though. I couldn't understand why at the time, I thought he would have been ecstatic - not that I gave a damn what the hell he thought about me then.  
  
We SEE Lochley walk into a private booth.  
  
INT. BOOTH - CONTINUOUS  
  
As Lochley enters and closes the door behind her. We SEE a small computer system to the side of Lochley.  
  
COMPUTER Please state name and new authorization code.  
  
LOCHLEY Elizabeth Lochley. Code, two words.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) After all I'd been through, I wasn't going to forget the road I followed before I turned my life around.  
  
A long beat passes.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) Zoe's dead.  
  
On Lochley's current emotional state, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. EARTHFORCE ACADEMY - NIGHT  
  
Just to establish. Over this, we HEAR the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps in the background.  
  
EXT. RUNNING COURSE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a CLOSE UP of two legs running - CAMERA follows them, and we HEAR the same heavy breathing as we did before. CAMERA PANS UP the runner's body (she's wearing shorts and a sweatshirt) until we SEE Lochley's face - revealing her as the runner.  
  
CLOSE UP ON LOCHLEY'S LEGS  
  
As her right foot lands awkwardly on the ground and she struggles to keep running without falling over.  
  
LOCHLEY RUNNING  
  
As she stumbles over onto the ground. She is still breathing heavily and is exhausted by her run, so she doesn't get up. She rests on the ground for a few beats. We SEE an arm reach down to help Lochley up.  
  
SHERIDAN (OS) Here, take my hand.  
  
Lochley sees the arm and uses it to get herself up.  
  
LOCHLEY & SHERIDAN  
  
As Lochley gets back on her feet. As soon as they see each other there is an instant attraction. Sheridan is dressed almost exactly the same as Lochley.  
  
SHERIDAN Are you alright?  
  
LOCHLEY Yeah - I must tripped over a rock something. (beat) I didn't think anyone else would be running out here at this time of night.  
  
SHERIDAN Neither did I. That's why I went.  
  
The two smile at each other.  
  
SHERIDAN How long have you been at the compound? I don't think I've seen you here before.  
  
LOCHLEY Going on. six months. And you?  
  
SHERIDAN About the same. (beat) You know, I better get back to the compound soon; have an early exam tomorrow.  
  
LOCHLEY Me too. Shall we?  
  
Sheridan NODS and they both start jogging back to the compound - CAMERA follows.  
  
SHERIDAN Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to ask for your name.  
  
LOCHLEY Elizabeth. Elizabeth Lochley.  
  
SHERIDAN (smiles) I'm John Sheridan. It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth Lochley.  
  
LOCHLEY (smiles back) And you, John Sheridan.  
  
CAMERA stops following them and they jog OS. On this, we CUT TO.  
  
EXT. EARTHFORCE ACADEMY - HOURS LATER  
  
We SEE Sheridan and Lochley sitting on the steps one of the building's entrances talking.  
  
LOCHLEY . Okay, so what did your father do for a living?  
  
SHERIDAN He was a diplomatic envoy for the EarthAlliance. What about yours?  
  
LOCHLEY EarthForce marine officer.  
  
SHERIDAN Huh, Looks like EarthForce is in our blood.  
  
LOCHLEY Guess so.  
  
Lochley looks up at the sky - notices the sun has started to rise.  
  
LOCHLEY Oh, god.  
  
SHERIDAN What is it?  
  
LOCHLEY It's nearly morning. We've been sitting out on these steps talking for the last five hours.  
  
SHERIDAN Well, I guess time flies when you're with the girl of your dreams.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) I knew it was line. but I let myself fall for it anyway. I think the intensity of how he said it made me think he was telling the truth.  
  
Lochley smiles. They kiss there on the steps. Over this, we HEAR.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Two and half years later, after graduation, we were happily married. It didn't last.  
  
MONTAGE  
  
Of Sheridan and Lochley fighting in their apartment - throwing things at each other and shouting.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) We were always fighting. Getting on each other's nerves. We both wanted to be in charge and neither of us wanted to take responsibility for the things that happened as a result. (beat) We finally divorced, amicably, after three months.  
  
FADE TO. BLANK SCREEN  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) With John everything was perfect in the beginning, but Matthew and I had problems from day one. If there was anything more than a passing attraction there then I sure as hell missed it.  
  
EXT. MARS DOME ONE  
  
Just to establish.  
  
LOCHLEY (OS) I need specifics Lieutenant Carr. You're saying "It's covered" isn't enough.  
  
INT. MARS WALKTHROUGH - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Lochley and Lieutenant Carr walking through the crowded room. NOTE: this scene is Lochley's first encounter with Gideon from "Ruling from the Tomb."  
  
CARR It's enough, captain, if I really do have it covered.  
  
LOCHLEY Drawing conclusions isn't your job Lieutenant, its mine. You present me with the facts, I draw the conclusions.  
  
They stop walking.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) A fact is the number of cops we have and the hours of their shifts.  
  
We SEE Gideon move into FRAME and approach Lochley from behind.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSER ON LOCHLEY  
  
As Gideon approaches.  
  
GIDEON Excuse me.  
  
Gideon stops directly behind Lochley - she ignores him.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) A fact is the proportion of officers to conference attendees. Now, you give me these facts and I draw the conclusions as to our manpower requirements.  
  
GIDEON  
  
I hate to interrupt, but I -  
  
Lochley turns her head back towards Gideon slightly.  
  
LOCHLEY (to Gideon) Then don't!  
  
CARR (OS) You wanna talk facts, great -  
  
ANGLE - CARR  
  
CARR (getting angry) Fact; I spent my entire life here on Mars. Fact; you are only on temporary assignment as overseer of the conference on the Drakh plague. Fact; Mars is not a colony anymore - we're independent. So frankly, EarthForce Earther you can kiss my ass!  
  
LOCHLEY Who the hell do you think you are?!  
  
CARR Just a dumb cop, but I know this place insideout. Now, maybe back on your precious Babylon 5 you fire orders and everybody jumps, but here you're barkin' up the wrong tree. (to Gideon) Welcome to Mars. (to Lochley) Woof, woof.  
  
Carr walks off - Lochley almost follows.  
  
GIDEON Hard to believe it was named after the god of war.  
  
Lochley turns her head back to Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY (still pissed off at Carr) Can I help you?  
  
GIDEON I'm supposed to report to you upon arrival.  
  
Lochley turns fully to Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY (sighs) Captain Matthew Gideon, of course.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) I'm Captain Elizabeth Lochley - in charge of the conference. Normally stationed on B5 -  
  
GIDEON Yes, I know.  
  
LOCHLEY Sorry about coping an attitude before, -  
  
Lochley TURNS and starts waking - Gideon follows.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) I guess I have been barking a little today.  
  
GIDEON Its okay; I've come to do a little woofing of my own. I've got Doctor Sarah Chambers up on the Excalibur preparing her key notes speech and I want to know security measures are going to be airtight. It doesn't help anyone to get caught up in territorial squabbles. all due respect.  
  
Lochley stops and TURNS to face Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY Are you done?  
  
GIDEON Not quite. (beat) Look, I hope some good comes out of this conference - same as you. But meanwhile, this little exercise mainly puts a collection of easy targets all in one place for any nut with an agenda. Now, I'd rather be out searching for a cure than talking about one, but instead - we're here, as ordered.  
  
LOCHLEY And don't think I don't appreciate it, but, let's get one thing straight, captain. Although, admittedly, you came in at a bad moment, I have no interest in territorial squabbling. I want the same thing you do, and frankly I don't think it's asking too much for you to have a little faith. I assure you; I've got everything covered.  
  
GIDEON Is that a conclusion, or a fact?  
  
LOCHLEY That's a fact.  
  
INT. MARS BRADBURY STREET - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a man walk towards one of the representatives.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) I assure you, Doctor Chambers and all the other representatives will be perfectly safe.  
  
We SEE the man is holding a knife and he STABS the representative with it.  
  
INT. MARS WALKWAY - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE an EA Health Organization flag with the date "June 15 2267" on it. CAMERA starts to PAN DOWN it.  
  
LOCHLEY (OS) Cops at all the exits, cops along the corridors.  
  
CAMERA PANS PAST flag to find Lochley and Gideon walking on the walkway.  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) Security scans for every weapon known to man. and a few that aren't.  
  
Lochley and Gideon both stop and lean against the rail of the walkway.  
  
ANGLE - IN FRONT OF THEM  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) And the acoustics ain't bad either.  
  
GIDEON Very impressive. Look, captain, perhaps we got off on the wrong foot.  
  
Lochley looks at Gideon - eyes wipe open.  
  
LOCHLEY Perhaps?  
  
CLOSE UP ON LOCHLEY  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) Look, captain, I didn't ask for this assignment. This whole Drakh virus conference was Doctor Stephen Franklin's idea; bring in people from uninfected Earth colonies, put everybody's heads together, plan a unified course of research. Now, when EarthForce asked for an officer to oversee it, the good-doctor put me on the top of his shortlist. Now, right now my main goal is to find a cure for this so I can go Earth-side and thank Stephen in person, with a large brick.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
GIDEON Well there's incentive for ya. (beat) Anyway, with so much on the line, I'm just being careful that's all.  
  
LOCHLEY Careful?  
  
LOCHLEY - SIDE VIEW  
  
LOCHLEY (CONT'D) I hear you're more of a. gambler than the careful type.  
  
GIDEON - SIDE VIEW  
  
GIDEON When I have a sense of the odds, and right now. I don't. All these precautions are nice, but -  
  
LOCHLEY Nice? (grunts) Captain Gideon, Security happens to be my middle name.  
  
GIDEON Yeah, that's all well and good - but just incase your last name is Breach it won't hurt for me to double-check.  
  
ANGLE - IN FRONT OF THEM  
  
Lochley TURNS sharply to Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY Double-check?!  
  
Lochley's wrist-link goes off.  
  
LOCHLEY (IN LINK) Lochley. Go ahead.  
  
CARR (ON LINK) This is Carr. We have a situation on Bradbury street just south of Burrows.  
  
LOCHLEY (IN LINK) What kind of situation?  
  
CARR (ON LINK) The no longer breathing kind.  
  
LOCHLEY (IN LINK) (beat) I'm on my way.  
  
Lochley starts to walk off.  
  
GIDEON On our way.  
  
Gideon TURNS to leave.  
  
MONTAGE  
  
Of material that happens after that scene of "Ruling from the Tomb" like their investigation of the murder scene, but NOT their first dinner together.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) It turns out Matthew was right; the conference was the target of a doomsday cult called Sacred-Omega who believed that the Drakh plague was the second coming of Noah's flood. Of course we caught them before they could blow the place up. Not that that didn't stop them from trying to sabotage our search for a cure a dozen more times before the Excalibur found it.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS ON MARS - LATER  
  
We SEE Lochley move into FRAME with a bowl of food in her hands. She reaches the table - a small table with two plates and several serving bowls, and she sits down in front of a plate. Gideon moves towards a bottle of water on the desktop.  
  
GIDEON When you spend most of your time probing ancient ruins of cities you don't stumble across many places with takeout leman...  
  
Gideon opens the bottle.  
  
LOCHLEY (gestures to the two bowls in front of her) Shrimp or Chicken?  
  
Gideon looks at Lochley while pouring the water into two glasses.  
  
GIDEON It's official - you're my new hero.  
  
LOCHLEY Hmm, I'm not so sure I should be flattered. Who was your old hero?  
  
Lochley puts some rice on her plate.  
  
GIDEON Truthfully? John Sheridan.  
  
Gideon places the two glasses of water on the table and sits down in front of the second plate.  
  
LOCHLEY John Sheridan, huh?  
  
Lochley takes a sip out of her glass.  
  
GIDEON Were you ever, uh, under him?  
  
Lochley almost chokes as she swallows her drink.  
  
GIDEON You okay?  
  
LOCHLEY Fine, fine, thank you. Um, under him?  
  
GIDEON On Babylon 5. You served under him, right?  
  
Lochley picks up one of the bowls in front of her and starts putting some of its contents on her plate.  
  
LOCHLEY Oh, yes, I was. under him for a while. Actually he, uh, preferred it that way.  
  
Lochley puts the bowl back down. Gideon starts putting rice on his plate.  
  
GIDEON What a life he's lead, huh. Soldier, statesman. president, forging the Interstellar Alliance. Some people treat him like a religious figure. Still, I suppose he, uh, puts his pants on one leg at a time, right?  
  
Gideon puts the rice back and starts placing some of the food Lochley had just used on his plate.  
  
LOCHLEY Oh, yeah - backwards in the dark sometimes.  
  
GIDEON (confused) What??  
  
LOCHLEY Matthew - Matt?  
  
GIDEON Matt's fine. Liz?  
  
LOCHLEY . Elizabeth. Uh, Matt, may I be blunt?  
  
GIDEON That's a trick question, right?  
  
LOCHLEY (sighs) Your technique with women is. well, piss-poor based on what I've seen. Should I take that as a sign that you haven't. been involved with many?  
  
GIDEON It's been. spermatic, at best. The life, the career. I mean, I don't have to tell you, right? You're probably in the same boat too.  
  
LOCHLEY Oh, yeah, exactly. Well, you know, except for the time I spent. married.  
  
GIDEON Married. You're telling me that some guy actually managed to land you, get to lower your defences enough to commit - and then he let you get away? (sighs) God, he must be the biggest loser in the galaxy.  
  
LOCHLEY (sighs) Major loser, they don't come any bigger.  
  
GIDEON Loser have a name?  
  
Gideon takes a drink from his glass.  
  
LOCHLEY John Sheridan.  
  
Gideon spits his drink out. Lochley starts laughing.  
  
GIDEON Had to wait til I took a drink didn't ya?  
  
LOCHLEY It seemed only fair.  
  
Gideon starts laughing.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Months later, the Excalibur made a stop at Babylon 5. After a brief struggle with two Lorkan ambassadors, Matt and I returned to my quarters.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Lochley and Gideon ENTER and walk towards CAMERA. Both are dressed in dirty civilian clothes.  
  
LOCHLEY Ough, I hate this. I've gotta take a shower.  
  
Lochley takes off her jacket.  
  
GIDEON Me too. It'll take hours to vod this stuff off.  
  
Lochley sits down in a chair and starts taking off her boots.  
  
LOCHLEY Ooh, no. I have got a real water shower.  
  
GIDEON You do? Real, honest to God, hot running water?  
  
LOCHLEY Yeah. But you'll have to wait while it recycles.  
  
GIDEON Its okay, I can wait. I have to get my adrenaline down anyway.  
  
LOCHLEY Yeah, me too. I'm still buzzing from.  
  
GIDEON Makes you feel alive doesn't it?  
  
Lochley notices Gideon - sexually.  
  
LOCHLEY Yeah, it does.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON  
  
As he swoops in and kisses Lochley.  
  
LOCHLEY AND GIDEON  
  
GIDEON We don't have to wait to recycle the water; we could, uh, we could share.  
  
LOCHLEY Environmentally safe.  
  
GIDEON Waste not, want not.  
  
LOCHLEY Absolutely.  
  
They both run into the bathroom. We SEE the reflection of Gideon and Lochley taking off their clothes and kissing.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Not even a month later, after an assassination attempt on his life, Matt came back to the station on a private mission.  
  
INT. LOCHLEY'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting on Lochley's one of Lochley's chairs, and we HEAR the shower running (water).  
  
GIDEON So you're saying that. What exactly is it that you're saying?  
  
LOCHLEY (OS) Can this wait?  
  
GIDEON Sure - if you want me to make a fool of myself in front of the president.  
  
LOCHLEY (annoyed) Alright.  
  
We HEAR the water from the shower get turned off. A beat later, Lochley emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a towel wrapped around her head. She sits on a chair opposite Gideon.  
  
LOCHLEY If you want to impress the president just. be yourself.  
  
GIDEON That's it, that's the part that confused me. What do you mean 'be myself'? Should I be tactful or should I be brutally honest? Should I kiss his ass, or should I -  
  
LOCHLEY I get the point. (sighs) He likes people who speak what's on their minds, people who are blunt and straight to it - but not to the point of downright rudeness. He likes long walks down the beach, chocolate, and collecting pictures of naked -  
  
GIDEON (not wanting to hear the rest) Thank you. Captain. That's a little clearer.  
  
LOCHLEY Don't worry; if he's coming all the way from Minbar to hear what you have to say, then I'm sure he wants to hear it - he's not going to be upset if you act in a way that he wouldn't have. It's not like you're trying to sell him a used shuttle or something. (beat) What are you going to talk to him about anyway?  
  
GIDEON I'm sorry, under orders from the president, my lips  
  
Gideon moves a finger along his lips and makes a ZIP SOUND.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Are sealed. For now anyway.  
  
Lochley LOOKS at Gideon for a beat before.  
  
LOCHLEY Whatever it is, it must be pretty important to divert the Excalibur from her mission.  
  
GIDEON That's just the thing. EarthForce didn't approve this. little detour, - all they know is that the Excalibur is on an urgent mission and that we can't break radio silence to update them of our situation. If I told them what we were really doing then the wrong people would find out about -  
  
We can SEE Gideon was about to, and wants to tell Lochley about the black- ops shadow group.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) . Something they shouldn't.  
  
LOCHLEY (a little confused) I see. (beat) Anyway, I should be the one who's getting stressed out about the next few days, not you.  
  
GIDEON Why?  
  
LOCHLEY New year, remember. This station's importance to the galaxy may have dropped significantly over the last few years, but if there's one thing the people of Babylon 5 are good at, it's celebrating. Last year Ambassador Ta'Lon got into a brawl with the Drazi ambassador and Vir valiantly marched to Ta'Lon's rescue - drunk as a skunk. (laughs) Now that was a sight. Of course when all is said and done it was up to security and myself to break it up and clean the mess they, and everyone else on the station had made.  
  
GIDEON Vir? You don't mean Ambassador Cotto do you?  
  
LOCHLEY (surprised) Yes. You know him?  
  
GIEDON Not really. I met him once on the other side of the negotiations table.  
  
LOCHLEY (changing the subject) Any new leads to a cure for the plague?  
  
GIDEON There are a couple of planets on the board that we haven't checked out yet, but nothing worth more than a quick scan or two of the planet's surface, if they were then Lieutenant Matheson would have told me. It can wait.  
  
LOCHLEY Are you sure about that? They may not be red-hot leads, but starting next year - a few days from now, we'll only have another three years and eleven months to find a cure. Time's running out.  
  
Gideon already knew this, but hearing Lochley say it makes him think about it more seriously - this should be shown by the expression on his face.  
  
LOCHLEY (uncomfortably) Ah, Matthew, I don't know what you had in mind for tonight, but I -  
  
GIDEON (thinking she's slowing their relationship down) I think I know where this is going, you think we -  
  
LOCHLEY - Should use your quarters.  
  
We SEE a very surprised LOOK on Gideon's face as he.  
  
GIDEON (shocked) What?  
  
LOCHLEY It's just that with all the work related things lying around here, paper work, duty rosters, paper work, security reports, paper work. I don't think I would be able to get myself into a more. personal mood.  
  
GIDEON That's fine. My quarters it is. Hows twenty-one-hundred sound?  
  
LOCHLEY Great.  
  
GIDEON Twenty-one-hundred it is.  
  
Gideon gets up and walks towards Lochley's door. Just as the door opens, he TURNS AROUND to face Lochley.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) And by the way. Your towel's. open.  
  
Lochley LOOKS DOWN and sees the gap between her legs not covered by her towel. She quickly closes her legs (embarrassed).  
  
GIDEON . See-ya.  
  
Gideon walks out.  
  
CLOSE UP ON LOCHLEY  
  
As she stays still for a beat, then gets up and moves OS.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5 - NEAR MIDNIGHT  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 ZOCALO - CONTINUOUS  
  
The place is so crowded that CAMERA only catches glimpses of Gideon and Lochley sitting at a small café table as people rush past CAMERA.  
  
CLOSE UP ON GIDEON AND LOCHLEY'S TABLE  
  
We can tell they have Invoked privacy because of the total lack of background noise around them. Both Gideon and Lochley have hot cups of coffee in front of them.  
  
LOCHLEY I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you'd planned. But, really, what were you expecting? That Sheridan would start another war with Earth to stop them using shadow-tech? When the shadows left known space they left most of their technology along with it. There are bound to be people who think they can use it to gain an advantage over the other races. I'm betting half the member worlds of the Alliance have been experimenting with shadow-tech. Granted, at the level you claim Earth is it could be considered as -  
  
GIDEON (coldly) In-human.  
  
LOCHLEY I was going to say, Immoral. (beat) So. what now?  
  
GIDEON (distantly) Nothing. In two hours the Excalibur continues her mission and starts reporting back to EarthGov again. They won.  
  
LOCHLEY I didn't think you'd give up so easily.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Oh, I'm not giving up. They may have won the battle, but they haven't won the war. (changing the subject) T-minus one minute. They should be starting the countdown soon.  
  
LOCHLEY Matt. are you, by any chance, going to be dropping by this side of the galaxy again any time soon?  
  
GIDEON Is that an invitation?  
  
LOCHLEY Hell no. Just wanted to know whether I should make it a point to buy some longer towels the next time I go shopping.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Hey, I didn't peak. I swear. Besides, it isn't as if I saw something that I didn't see later that night.  
  
LOCHLEY So you did peak. Can't say I'm all that surprised.  
  
GIDEON What? Why?  
  
LOCHLEY By your courting methods I can tell you hadn't been with a woman for a long time.  
  
GIDEON  
  
Hey, I've had my fair share of romance. You're not the only woman to eventually say, "What the heck."  
  
Just as the words get out of Gideon's mouth, the COUNTDOWN begins. During this last part of the scene we will be changing angles from the silent Gideon and Lochley to the crowded and noisy Zocalo.  
  
ANGLE - ZOCALO  
  
CROWD TEN. NINE. EIGHT.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND LOCHLEY  
  
They are LEANING TOWARDS each other  
  
LOCHLEY (softly) Were you going to kiss me or not?  
  
GIDEON (softly) This answer your question?  
  
Gideon MOVES FORWARD more and makes contact with Lochley's lips - kissing her in a surprisingly gentle and romantic way.  
  
ANGLE - ZOCALO  
  
CROWD THREE. TWO. ONE.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON GIDEON AND LOCHLEY KISSING  
  
As CAMERA PANS AROUND them in their sweet embrace.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Four years later - after very complicated courting and relationship periods, Matthew and I were married.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. BEDROOM  
  
We SEE Gideon - with a scar across his arm and shoulder, and Lochley lying in bed. Lochley is wearing only an old shirt and underwear. Lochley is cuddled up alongside Gideon. The bed itself is quite big, so it looks weird having two people together on one side and empty space on the other.  
  
GIDEON  
  
How on Earth did you find this place anyway? An apartment this size on Mars mus've cost a fortune.  
  
LOCHLEY I'm sure it did. But, fortunately, I have a very wealthy friend on Mars who was kind enough to buy it as a wedding gift.  
  
GIDEON Buy? You mean rent don't you?  
  
LOCHLEY No. (off Gideon's look) As I said, he's a very wealthy friend.  
  
GIDEON (surprised) So all this is ours?  
  
LOCHLEY Yep. Not a bad place to retire to. Not that I'm planning on retiring anytime soon.  
  
GIDEON So you'll be out working all day while I stay home and play housewife?  
  
LOCHLEY Sounds fine to me.  
  
GIDEON (sighs; remembering) I really hate this.  
  
LOCHLEY (off Gideon's comment) And I love you too.  
  
GIDEON No, it's not that. They've scheduled another drill. I'm supposed to meet them at the Recalish asteroid-belt in a few hours.  
  
LOCHLEY Oh God, didn't you just come back from one of those yesterday?  
  
GIDEON Yeah. And there'll probably be another one tomorrow, and another one the day after that.  
  
LOCHLEY Typical; we haven't even been married twenty four hours and you're already leaving.  
  
GIDEON It's not as if I won't be back. Besides, as soon as my training's finished I'll be at your disposal twenty-four/seven. Just a few more weeks - that's all.  
  
LOCHLEY It better be - for your sake.  
  
Gideon starts to get out of bed.  
  
GIDEON I really have to get going.  
  
Gideon puts his pants and shirt back on - both pieces of clothing must be black.  
  
LOCHLEY And just what am I supposed to do?  
  
GIDEON  
  
I hear my ship calling me; I have to go. I promise I'll be back before you have to leave.  
  
LOCHLEY You'd damn well better.  
  
Gideon slips on his shoes - also black and gets up.  
  
GIDEON Goodbye. Love you.  
  
LOCHLEY Love you too.  
  
Gideon EXITS the apartment. Lochley waits a beat, then gets out of bed and walks towards a large mirror. As she looks at herself in the mirror, she lifts her shirt up so we can SEE her stomach. Lochley starts examining it in the mirror - using her hand to feel for something (she's pregnant??)  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Life has thrown me many twists and turns in life, but this one was by far was the one I least expected. Every since I was little I knew I had no interest in having children of my own - not after what my father put me through. So when I found out I was pregnant with Sarah. well, let's just say I wasn't all that thrilled about it. And, to be quite frank, I thought I was way too old to start a family. But, eight long months latter, and after a few pre-birth complications, my daughter was born.  
  
On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE several girls - Sarah Lochley, Janey and Rose, all about five, together talking. In background a teacher is talking as well.  
  
SARAH . And that's where she foundered them.  
  
ALL THE GIRLS Ewe!  
  
ROSE (bragging) Well my daddy's an importatant busyness man.  
  
Sarah looks sad after hearing this.  
  
JANEY (to Rose) Rose, that wasn't very nice.  
  
ROSE Do you all wanted to meet at the Zokolal after school?  
  
JANEY & SARAH Oh, yeah!  
  
SARAH (remembers) Oh, I can't.  
  
JANEY Why, Sarah?  
  
ROSE (teasing Sarah) Cause her mommy's too scared to let her little princess go anywhere without being followed by the man with the croaky voice.  
  
Sarah is really hurt by this and Janey sees it, so does Rose - that's why she keeps going.  
  
ROSE (CONT'D) And then she must to give her little kissy-wissy on the cheek.  
  
JANEY Rose!  
  
Sarah starts crying.  
  
JANEY (to Rose) Now look what you'll done. (to Sarah) It's alright, Sarah. Rose was just kidding.  
  
ROSE Stop crying, ya cry-baby. Cry-baby, cry-baby.  
  
JANEY Stop it, Rose! (to Sarah) It's okay. She didn't mean it.  
  
CAMERA PANS AROUND to find Lochley standing behind them - unnoticed by the girls, looking very worried.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) That was when I realized I had to stop overcompensating for my father's poor parenting - no matter how much it hurt inside.  
  
Off Lochley's worried look, we FADE TO.  
  
BLANK SCREEN  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Later that year Babylon 5 was turned back to Earth control. Most of the command staff was re-assigned - including myself. Security chief Zack Allan was asked to stay on, but decided to go back Earthside. Apparently after we left, people stopped coming to Babylon 5 - not that its popularity was that much better before we left. Most blamed the recent budget cuts, but the truth was that B5 had served its purposed.  
  
INT. BABYLON 5 - NEAR TRANSPORT TUBE  
  
We SEE Ivanova standing beside Emperor Vir.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) There was no point in stationing more personnel to a deserted space station.  
  
IVANOVA They're ready.  
  
Ivanova walks into the transport tube. Vir gives his signature four- fingered wave from "Into the Fire" to the station and also ENTERS the transport tube.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Although I was not present when it was commissioned - or decommissioned, Babylon 5 has always been close to me.  
  
CAMERA PANS to the right to find Zack Allan and Delenn.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Hell, besides Zack I'd served on the place longer than anyone else.  
  
Zack TURNS to Delenn, puts his arm around her shoulder supportively and smiles as they ENTER the tube. CAMERA PANS to the right again to find Michael Garibaldi and Stephen Franklin. They both TURN to look at each other.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Babylon 5 had been my home for fifteen years. I think that was why I chose not to make an appearance at the decommissioning ceremony; being there - seeing my home of over a decade destroyed would have just been too emotional for me.  
  
Franklin pats Garibaldi on the shoulder as he walks towards the tube. Garibaldi takes a quick look around the station. Garibaldi TURNS and starts to walk towards the tube when he sees an old shot-glass on a shelf near the tube and picks it up. He TURNS back to the station briefly for one last look - rolling the shot-glass between his hands. Garibaldi finally ENTERS the tube - shot-glass in hand.  
  
ANGLE - TRANSPORT TUBE  
  
As Garibaldi ENTERS it. The door closes.  
  
SHUTDOWN CREWMAN (JMS)  
  
As he walks to a control box and turns off the power.  
  
EXT. SECTION OF BABYLON 5 - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE the lights go out.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5'S AFT - CONTINUOUS  
  
As the last light goes out. We SEE a single shuttle exits the station passing through an honor guard of ships from many different races.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) The Year was 2281. The year of important and often sad events. The year John Sheridan died. The year Babylon 5 was decommissioned.  
  
EXT. IN FRONT OF BABYLON 5 - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the ships back away from the station.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) The year I officially retired. The year I lost the only thing left in my life that meant a damn thing to me.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5'S AFT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE beginning of a spectacular explosion, starting with the station's fusion reactor.  
  
WIDER ANGLE  
  
As the explosion cascade forward, blowing apart the solar panels and out the bay doors.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Most people have to lose what they have before they can truly appreciate it. I didn't. It took me a few years, but I realized exactly what I had.  
  
EXT. BABYLON 5 - ALL OF IT - CONTINUOUS  
  
As the entire station burst into flames.  
  
EXT. IN FRONT OF BABYLON 5 - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the last piece of the station destroyed.  
  
LOCHLEY (V.O.) Babylon 5 was the last of the Babylon stations. There would never be another.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
We SEE a wall of framed pictures; Lochley with Sheridan, Lochley with Gideon, Lochley with at least one other man in a romantic scenario, and an older version of Lochley in front of a "Happy 70th" birthday cake.  
  
LOCHLEY (OS) Well. that's it, I guess. That's my life. Not all of it. but the important things.  
  
CAMERA PANS past these pictures to find.  
  
LOCHLEY IN BED  
  
The Lochley we SEE should be just a little older than the one seen in the birthday photo - letting us know that she's older than seventy. She is talking into a link-like device in her hand.  
  
LOCHLEY I have no idea who'd want to listen to my life story; God knows, it isn't exactly the most interesting story there is to be told. but, for those of you who do listen to this recording. don't remember me as I came across - the troubled teenager, the struggling parent, or even the person who I have tried to be most of my life - the model EarthForce officer. Remember me as.  
  
ZACK (OS) . The best of the best.  
  
Lochley looks to her left.  
  
ANGLE - ZACK ALLAN  
  
As he walks towards Lochley's bed - limping - as seen in "Sleeping in Light", and not looking in such good condition.  
  
ZACK (CONT'D) Good morning, captain. (correcting himself) Elizabeth.  
  
LOCHLEY AND ZACK  
  
Zack sits down in a chair next to Lochley's bed.  
  
LOCHLEY Good morning, Zack.  
  
ZACK (gesturing at the link-like device) I see you took my advice. Did you want me to keep it safe for you?  
  
LOCHLEY Yeah. I'm almost finished. I don't think re-living my life was a very entertaining way to spend my last hours though.  
  
ZACK (uneasily)  
  
So you took the pill?  
  
Lochley NODS - fighting back tears.  
  
LOCHLEY It should kick-in anytime now.  
  
ZACK I'll stay with you if you like.  
  
LOCHLEY No. I think I'd rather be alone. (gestures to link-like device) Besides, I have to get this finished before.  
  
ZACK I'll be just outside if you change your mind, okay? (beat; the final goodbye) I. I know we agreed no long goodbyes. but, I just want you to know that it's been an honor serving with you, and being your friend. Drop me line when you get to other side.  
  
Lochley can't think of any words to relay how much he'd meant to her these last few years, so she just NODS appreciably at him. Zack gets up out of his chair and slowly starts to walk out. When Zack finally leaves, Lochley starts speaking back into the link-like recorder.  
  
LOCHLEY Sorry for the interruption; I was saying goodbye to an old friend - my old security chief on Babylon 5, Zack Allan - I think mentioned him. Well anyway, Zack, I believe, is now an executive consultant to Emperor Vir Cotto of Centauri Prime - who was also once assigned to Babylon 5. I'm running out of time and getting sidetracked, so I'd better finish up soon. Don't remember me as the model EarthForce officer, remember me as. It doesn't matter. Just. remember me.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TAG 


	6. EPISODE 06 Repercussions

CRUSADE  
  
REPERCUSSIONS  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - MARKAB HOMEWORLD  
  
SUPERIMPOSE: "Markab Homeworld. One Thousand Years Ago."  
  
We SEE a Minbari Heavy Fighter move into frame, followed by two pursuing Shadow vessels. They exchange fire, moving closer to the planet.  
  
INT. MINBARI HEAVY FIGHTER - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Captain in his command chair and a dozen other officers at various other posts. The place looks pretty beat up.  
  
CAPTAIN (in Minbari) Distance to the fleet.  
  
FIRST OFFICER (in Minbari) Five hours.  
  
EXT. SPACE - MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE one of the Shadow vessels stop pursuing the Minbari Heavy Fighter and launches a dozen small Shadow-pods, which release a gas substance into the planet's atmosphere - a procedure similar to the one seen in "Racing the Night."  
  
INT. MINBARI HEAVY FIGHTER - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
The bridge is rocked violently be Shadow fire.  
  
FIRST OFFICER (in Minbari) Captain, one of the Shadow vessels is releasing some a bio-contaminant into the atmosphere of the planet bellow us.  
  
CAPTAIN (in Minbari) Turn back; we will make our stand here. Download our computer files into a probe and launch it towards the fleet's last know coordinates; the intelligence information we've gathered out here should not die with us.  
  
EXT. SPACE - MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Minbari Heavy Fighter launch its probe and turn back to face the Shadow vessel pursuing it.  
  
INT. MINBARI HEAVY FIGHTER - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Everything is as it was before.  
  
CAPTAIN (in Minbari) Fire all weapons.  
  
FIRST OFFICER (in Minbari) Yes, Captain. Firing weapons.  
  
EXT. SPACE - MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Minbari ship fire it's weapons on the Shadow vessel - causing little to no damage. The Shadow vessel returns fire - destroying them.  
  
ANGLE - THE SHADOW VESSEL  
  
As it makes a sharp turn and moves swiftly towards CAMERA. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic]  
  
No one.  
  
  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
REPERCUSSIONS  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Guest Starring  
  
JAY LAGA'AIA as Nerval ALAN SCARFE as Second Brakiri Captain DON FRANKLIN as Lethewake MICHAEL G. HAGERTY as Greyhorse  
  
Co-Starring Barry Jenner as Brakiri Captain Dennis Cockrum as Navigation Casey Biggs as Minbari Captain Jason Waters as Minbari First Officer Elizabeth Magness as Crewman Clay Wilcox as Marine #1 Hank Harris as IPX Agent #1 Joseph Will as Gerrold Greg Ellis as IPX Agent #2 Brandon Kerrer as Dr. Lewis Timothy Whittington as Tough Brakiri Robert Pickering as Dr. Harvey  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Matheson standing next to an empty command chair looking down at something we can't see because the Navigation console is in the way.  
  
MATHESON Sir, I don't see how -  
  
GIDEON (OS) I've found it!  
  
CAMERA PANS past the Navigation console to find Gideon lying on the floor pointing to joint connecting the command chair to the floor. Matheson kneels down.  
  
MATHESON Where?  
  
GIDEON Right here.  
  
Matheson looks at the joint Gideon is pointing at.  
  
CLOSE UP ON THE JOINT  
  
It looks like it's covered in rust.  
  
GIDEON (OS) (triumphantly) Rust. Just like I said.  
  
GIDEON AND MATHESON  
  
MATHESON Sir, it can't be rust; organic tech doesn't rust. It's impossible.  
  
GIDEON Then what's this, Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON I don't know. But it's not rust.  
  
NAVIGATION Captain.  
  
Gideon and Matheson stand up.  
  
GIDEON What is it?  
  
NAVIGATION A Minbari warship is approaching our position.  
  
GIDEON Identification.  
  
NAVIGATION It's the Kas'Valen, sir. One of their fleet's most accomplished ships.  
  
GIDEON (thinking) Valen. isn't that the name of their god?  
  
MATHESON (correcting) One of their most respected leaders. He basically built the Minbari culture as we know it.  
  
GIDEON (sarcastically) Great job too; an entire race of priests and warriors.  
  
MATHESON I believe "Kas'Valen" translates as... "Child of Valen." (beat, hears something) Sir, they're hailing.  
  
GIDEON Put 'em through.  
  
An image of Nerval appears on the main viewer. Nerval is a Minbari of the warrior caste and captain of the Kas'Valen.  
  
NERVAL Captain Matthew Gideion.  
  
GIDEON Yes.  
  
NERVAL I am Alyt Nerval of the Minbari warrior clan, Alkya. We have spoken before during your world's civil war seven years ago.  
  
GIDEON (remembering) Yes. I remember. (beat) What brings you here?  
  
NERVAL I have in my possession some information that may interest you.  
  
GIDEON What information?  
  
NERVAL That I would prefer to discuss in private. May I come aboard your ship?  
  
A beat. Gideon nods, "yes." Nerval nods in respect and his image disappears from the screen.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR AND KAS'VALEN - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE a small one-man pod launch from the Kas'Valen towards the Excalibur.  
  
NERVAL (V.O.) Two days ago it was revealed to me by one of my clan's elders.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - CONFERENCE ROOM - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon, Matheson, Chambers, Eilerson, Dureena, and Nerval seated. Nerval is addressing them all.  
  
NERVAL (CONT'D) (mid-sentence) That a thousand years ago, during the Shadow war, the Markab Homeworld was infected by the Shadows with a viral contaminant - a viral contaminant believed to be the same one used by the Drakh on your own world. (beat) This could mean several things; since the Markab survived the Shadow war of that era, either they found a cure, which, given their state of evolution at the time, is highly unlikely. Or. something on that planet made them immune to the virus.  
  
EILERSON Could the Markab themselves be naturally immune to the plague? If so, we can extract the cure from DNA samples taken of their race before they were wiped-outed.  
  
NERVAL No, I'm afraid not. I have already looked into that possibility.  
  
CHAMBERS Besides, the Markab immune system wasn't very strong. That's partly why the disease that remanifested itself nine years ago spread so quickly throughout the population.  
  
MATHESON Are your sure this information is accurate?  
  
NERVAL Quite certain.  
  
GIDEON Why are we hearing this form you, not the Rangers?  
  
NERVAL The Captain of the ship that witnessed these events was a member of my clan, a direct relation to me. In Earther terms, he was my twelfth father's father. The clan elder who gave me this information was my father's first father, and he gave it to me on his death bed. It is a warrior caste tradition to pass on your knowledge and wisdom to your oldest living descendant when death is near. (beat) The reason the Rangers are unaware of this is that, frankly, a majority of the warrior caste still hold. unpleasant feelings towards Earthers, and are quite contempt to sit back and watch them fade away into oblivion. including my own clan. My father's first chose not to reveal what he knew to the authorities when the plague hit your world.  
  
DUREENA Why have you?  
  
NERVAL I haven't. I have chosen not to make this information public because of my clan's strong stance against Earth. If they knew I was here aiding you in your mission, I would more than likely be disbanded from the Kas'Valen and recalled back to Minbar for a much less. respected position.  
  
GIDEON If that's true. why are you helping us?  
  
NERVAL There were members of other races besides your own on Earth when the Drakh attacked. My wife and first child were at the Minbari embassy, waiting for me to arrive from the Kas'Valen for my new assignment as the Minbari representative to Earth. My transport was only hours away when the Drakh hit Earth. Once I was told what had happened, I swore that I would do whatever I could to ensure a cure was found. Even if it meant going against my own people.  
  
EILERSON And all this time I thought Earth and Minbar were on the same side. Silly me. (beat) Since the Markab were annihilated their homeworld has been raided and looted so many times -  
  
DUREENA By IPX no doubt.  
  
Eilerson ignores her.  
  
EILERSON (CONT'D) That anything of any value left would have been taken years ago.  
  
GIDEON Still. It's worth a look. (to Matheson) ETA to the Markab homeworld.  
  
MATHESON At best speed. ten hours.  
  
NERVAL (standing up) I must be going; if I stay here too long my crew will begin to suspect something. I would trust them with my life, but there's no reason to take the risk.  
  
Nerval begins to walk out.  
  
GIDEON Nerval.  
  
Nerval turns back to Gideon.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Thank you. We're all in your debt.  
  
NERVAL We will speak again, Captain.  
  
Nerval continues out. Off Gideon's perplexed expression, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. SPACE - MARKAB HOMEWORLD - LATER  
  
We SEE the same planet from the TEASER, only darker, giving the illusion of a dead world. We SEE a jump-point open and the Excalibur exit it into normal space.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon, Matheson, and Eilerson standing over the holographic display table. An image of the Markab Homeworld is displayed on the table. Dureena is also on the bridge, staring out of the main viewer at the Markab Homeworld.  
  
MATHESON We've run every scan we can think of on the planet itself and came up blank. So if there is a cure here its something somewhere on the surface.  
  
EILERSON When IPX made its first expedition here they made -  
  
ANGLE - DUREENA  
  
We SEE her staring out the viewer, consumed by her thoughts. She's looking at a world that once supported millions of people; a people whose race is now a dead race. just like hers. In the background we can still hear the others talking  
  
EILERSON (CONT'D) a point of charting the area out precisely in case it became profitable to fund more expeditions in the future. With a comm. transmission I can have them downloaded into the Excalibur's database.  
  
GIDEON Good. Make the call; we'll probably need them.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON, MATHESON AND EILERSON  
  
Gideon turns off the holographic display and Eilerson walks towards Dureena.  
  
MATHESON Sir, I'm not familiar with the Markab incident. What happened to them?  
  
GIDEON Well. about nine years ago a powerful plague from the Markab's past resurfaced and started spreading throughout Markab space. Within days every Markab on this section of the Rim was wiped-out, just hours before a cure was found. There were rumours that some of the Markab may have escaped beyond the plague's reach before they were infected. But I've never seen one again. (beat) Scary isn't it; in four, five years someone could say the same thing about humanity.  
  
NAVIGATION (OS) Sir.  
  
Gideon and Matheson move into the center of the bridge.  
  
GIDEON Yes.  
  
NAVIGATION I'm picking up two more ships just above the planet's atmosphere.  
  
GIDEON Type.  
  
NAVIGATION They look like old Brakiri cargo ships.  
  
EILERSON (re: ships) Looters.  
  
DUREENA (correcting) Grave robbers.  
  
MATHESON They're hailing us.  
  
GIDEON Put 'em on.  
  
The image of a rather gruff looking Brakiri appears on the main viewer.  
  
BRAKIRI CAPTAIN (territorial) Unidentified vessel, this is our planet, leave us - (notices their faces and uniforms) You're human. Is this an EarthAlliance ship?  
  
GIDEON The Excalibur is a prototype starship for the Interstellar Alliance, who've leant it to Earth for use in our search for a cure to the Drakh plague.  
  
BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Our claim to this planet still stands.  
  
EILERSON To hell it does. IPX was here a hell of a lot sooner than you were, and, if I'm not mistaken, currently has an unopposed claim of ownership to the planet.  
  
BRAKIRI CAPTAIN (loathing) IPX; Interplanetary thugs and thieves.  
  
EILERSON As opposed to Brakiri merchants; too slow and dim-witted to find their own source of commerce so they steal other races'.  
  
BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Dim-witted?!  
  
GIDEON (before either Eilerson or the Brakiri Captain could talk again) Captain, we have reason to believe the cure we're searching for could be on that planet. I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you allow us to inspect your cargo before you take it out of the solar system.  
  
BRAKIRI CAPTAIN No.  
  
GIDEON Captain, this is not a debate, it's -  
  
The Brakiri Captain cuts their comm. link.  
  
GIDEON Damn. We need what they've taken too much to let them go. (to Matheson) Ready weapons.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir. Weapons ready.  
  
GIDEON Fire a warning shot just shy of their engines.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR AND TWO BRAKIRI SHIPS - CONTINUOUS  
  
Two shots are fired by the Excalibur, almost hitting the two Brakiri ships. One of the Brakiri ships turns towards the Excalibur.  
  
ANGLE - THE TWO BRAKIRI SHIPS  
  
As the moving ship's weapons chamber activates.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Everything is as it was before.  
  
MATHESON Sir, Brakiri ship is activating their weapons chamber.  
  
GIDEON They're bluffing. They wouldn't fire an EarthAlliance starship.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR AND TWO BRAKIRI SHIPS - CONTINUOUS  
  
The moving Brakiri ship fires an energy blast towards the Excalibur.  
  
MATHESON They're firing at us.  
  
GIDEON What??  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Brakiri's energy blast hit the aft side of the ship.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
The room shakes slightly.  
  
GIDEON What the hell are they doing?! They know they can't take us on! (beat) Knock out their weapons; show them we're not kidding around.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR AND TWO BRAKIRI SHIPS - CONTINUOUS  
  
The Excalibur fires on the moving Brakiri ship - destroying it!  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Off reactions, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - RESUME  
  
We start just where we left off.  
  
GIDEON (furious) Lieutenant, I want to know what the hell just happened.  
  
EILERSON You and your trigger-happy gunnery officer may have blown up hundreds of priceless artefacts - that's what just happened.  
  
GIDEON (turning to Eilerson) Now just wait a min-  
  
MATHESON (overlapping) Sir, the second ship is hailing us.  
  
DUREENA (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder what they want to talk about.  
  
GIDEON Put them on, Lieutenant.  
  
The image of a second Brakiri Captain appears on the main viewer.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN (furious, demanding) I demand to know why have you destroyed one of my ships?!  
  
GIDEON Your ship was attacking us. We were only defending -  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN They were no match for you! They were only protecting their cargo!  
  
GIDEON It wasn't our intention to destroy your ship. Our weapons must have -  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Unlike you, Captain, I will not resort to violence. (beat) You may search my cargo.  
  
GIDEON (apologizing) I assure you, any -  
  
The Second Brakiri Captain cuts their comm. link.  
  
GIDEON (beat) Lieutenant, assign a search team to the cargo ship, and I still want to know what happened to that other ship.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
GIDEON Dureena, tell Doctor Chambers to meet us down at the flight deck in twenty minutes. (as Dureena nods and exits the bridge, to Eilerson) Mr. Eilerson, get your team ready to go planetside.  
  
Eilerson nods and exits the bridge.  
  
MATHESON Sir, shall I assign a security team as well?  
  
GIDEON I don't think that'll be necessary, John. Anything hostile down there has been dead for nearly a decade.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE ten Brakiri merchants moving a variety of objects and equipment - most of which is practically junk. We PAN to the left to find the Second Brakiri Captain talking to one of the workers over a metal containment box with a glass top about two meters across, half a meter wide, and almost a meter high. From this angle we can't SEE what is in the box.  
  
BRAKIRI WORKER I don't like it. If they search the place too thoroughly it won't matter how well we hide them, they'll eventually find what they're looking for.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Just do your best to keep them outta sight.  
  
BRAKIRI WORKER What if they start asking too many questions?  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Then. kill them. We'll say they drew their weapons on us or something; it was self-defence.  
  
During the Second Brakiri's Next line CAMERA will raise itself up so we can eventually SEE what is inside the containment box.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN (re: box) Whatever it takes to protect these; the discovery of a life time.  
  
We SEE two large snake-like creatures with half their bodies covered with technology, almost as if they were melding together with computers. On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CAPITAL CITY - STREET - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a lone deer-like animal standing in the middle of the street. Seemingly out of nowhere, a large snake creature like the two on the Brakiri ship only twice as big, jumps out and bits the deer on its side, knocking it down. On the sight of this creature devouring its prey, we CUT TO.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
We SEE two shuttles exit the flight deck and move towards CAMERA. As they pass over us, CAMERA turns and follows them as they pass through the planet's atmosphere and head for the capital city on the largest continent.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT - LATER  
  
We SEE the one of the shuttles land on a large strip of yellow road (a landing port). The area has rows and rows of brilliantly designed buildings - not two of which are of the same shape or size. The shuttle's door opens and Gideon, Eilerson, Dureena, Doctor Chambers and two IPX agents exit it. Each turn on small torches attached to their wrists.  
  
EILERSON (while the second shuttle lands) The next time we come across an abandoned city it would be nice if we could conduct a search during the day so we can actually see what we're doing. If that's not too much trouble of course.  
  
GIDEON The planet only has four hours of daylight in any given day. If we waited for daybreak we'd be have to postpone coming down for eight hours; eight hours we can't afford to waste.  
  
EILERSON Still, if we wanted to conduct a more thorough search of all the major cities we should call in extra IPX teams.  
  
DUREENA You just want a chance take whatever you left behind the first time your people ransacked this place.  
  
GIDEON There's no way the twelve of us are going to be able to search the whole planet, so we'll search all the major buildings in the capital city first. If we don't find any leads we'll notify the Rangers and EarthGov; they'll finish the rest.  
  
CHAMBERS (while six IPX agents exit the second shuttle and turn on their wrist torches) I'll make my way to the medical center. Maybe I can find something the looters left behind.  
  
Gideon nods his approval and Chambers walks out into the city.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND EILERSON  
  
GIDEON (turns to Eilerson) Mr. Eilerson, You and your men take care of the rest of the major building sites.  
  
Eilerson and the two IPX agents walk away - towards the second shuttle and the rest of their team.  
  
GIDEON Dureena, you.  
  
Gideon turns back to where Dureena was, as does CAMERA. She's gone.  
  
GIDEON Dureena.  
  
EXT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE an EA shuttle dock with the cargo ship.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE DOCKING PORT - MOMENTS LATER  
  
We SEE five EA marines, two Doctors - Lewis and McCollum, and Mike Greyhorse (from "And So It Begins.") exit the docking bay to find three Brakiri merchants - the Captain, the worker from before, and a tough guard- like Brakiri.  
  
GREYHORSE I'm Lieutenant Greyhorse. The Captain sent us here to search your cargo.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Of course he did. If you would follow my chief worker, Lethewake, he will take you to our storage facilities.  
  
The Brakiri worker - Lethewake, steps forward and gestures down the corridor.  
  
LETHEWAKE This way.  
  
Lethewake walks down the corridor. Greyhorse and the others from the Excalibur follow him, as does the other 'tough' Brakiri.  
  
CLOSE ON THE SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN  
  
As he watches the others leave, silently praying they don't find anything.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - STREET - NIGHT - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon walking out of a small building.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Gideon to Eilerson.  
  
EILERSON (On Link) Here.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) No luck on my end. How about yours?  
  
INT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - BUILDING - RECORDS ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We find ourselves in a large rectangular room with folders and files scattered across the place. We SEE Eilerson and three other IPX agents using their wrist torches to search through the remaining files.  
  
EILERSON (Into Link) We've found what appears to be an official record keeping room. There're all kinds of historical and informational titbits lying around. Most are totally worthless though, which explains why these particular files were left behind.  
  
GIDEON (On Link) Anything about a cure?  
  
EILERSON (Into Link) No. (re: a hand drawn map in his hand - which we can't see) We have, however, found something that might be of some use.  
  
GIDEON (On Link) I'm listening.  
  
EILERSON (Into Link) Apparently IPX missed something while constructing their charts. (beat) I'm holding a hand drawn map of the capital city right now. This one shows a small structure about half a kilometre to the north and into the forest.  
  
GIDEON (On Link) Could it be blimp? A misprint?  
  
EILERSON (Into Link) Possibly, but I don't think so.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - STREET - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon standing outside of the building he had just exited, talking into his link. From this point on whenever Gideon or Eilerson talk, we intercut to their location.  
  
GIDEON Alright. I'll check it out.  
  
EILERSON I'd recommend against going there alone, Captain.  
  
GIDEON Why's that?  
  
We PAN AROUND Eilerson until we can SEE the structure Eilerson is talking about. Under the structure is a series of Markab skulls.  
  
EILERSON Just call it a hunch.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CAPITAL CITY - TALLEST BUILDING - ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Dureena standing on the edge of the rooftop, taking a moment to absorb the sight of the beautiful Markab capital city from so high above. The rooftop itself has a flat section - the part Dureena is on, and a section at a tight angle sloping down.  
  
Dureena turns around and walks away from the ledge. She notices something. Dureena walks towards the inclined section of the roof. At the end of the incline is a shinny object. Dureena begins to carefully make her way down to the slant. At about the half-way point she slips and starts sliding off the roof. She just manages to stop herself before she reaches the edge. She balances herself and reaches for the shinny object - which we can now SEE is a skeleton of one of the snake creatures on the planet. She picks it up and inspects it.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CREATURE'S SKELETON  
  
Half the bones are metal, half normal bones, and where each meet the metal and bone have melded perfectly together.  
  
ANGLE - DUREENA  
  
As she grabs a grapple like device out of her boot and swings it up the steep roof. The grapple attaches itself to a piece of rock. Dureena tests its sturdiness before beginning to climb back up.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - STREET - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE one of Eilerson's IPX agents walking down the street, looking around for a familiar sight - he's lost.  
  
IPX AGENT #1 Hello. Mr. Eilerson.  
  
ANGLE - P.O.V.  
  
We SEE the IPX agent walking towards CAMERA, but looking in a different direction. We can also HEAR an irregular breathing in the background - coming from whoever's eyes we're looking through.  
  
IPX AGENT (CONT'D) Anybody.  
  
ANGLE - IPX AGENT  
  
After the IPX agent continues walking down the street for a few long beats, we SEE one of the metallic snakes jump out from a nearby corner and attack the IPX agent. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - MEDICAL BUILDING - LAB - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Chambers at one of the lab desks sorting through medical files and trying to get one of the remaining computers to work.  
  
ANGLE - P.O.V.  
  
We SEE Chambers' back as she sifts through files. We can also HEAR breathing in the background - coming from whoever's eyes we're looking through. CAMERA begins to slowly move closer and closer to Chambers.  
  
A hand is placed on Chambers' shoulder.  
  
GIDEON (OS) Hey.  
  
Chambers turns quickly - startled, to find.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND CHAMBERS  
  
CHAMBERS (relieved) Oh. It's just you.  
  
GIDEON Sorry if I startled you Doctor.  
  
CHAMBERS Oh no, it's alright. After searching through old medical reports in the dark I'd welcome the company.  
  
GIDEON Anything in those reports about the Drakh Plague?  
  
CHAMBERS Nope. Mostly just autopsies and death certificates.  
  
GIDEON Mr. Eilerson has found a map of city. According to the map there's supposed to be some sort of structure a half kilometre into the forest. Care to join me in a nature walk?  
  
CHAMBERS What the hell; I'm not finding anything here.  
  
Gideon and Chambers start to walk out of the lab.  
  
INT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - BUILDING - RECORDS ROOM - LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson and two other IPX agents using their wrist torches to search through the files they can find.  
  
EILERSON Alright, I think we're just about done here. Let's move on.  
  
IPX AGENT #2 But Delby hasn't gotten back yet.  
  
EILERSON Well where the frag is he? He should have made it back from the shuttle an hour ago. (Into Link) Eilerson to Delby. (beat) Delby, are you there? (beat) Delby. (turns off link) I've got a bad feeling about this. (Into Link) Eilerson to Gerrold.  
  
GERROLD (On Link) Gerrold here.  
  
EILERSON (Into Link) We've lost Delby. He's not answering his link. Have any of your team seen him?  
  
GERROLD (On Link) No. Do you think something's happened to him?  
  
EILERSON (Into Link) (beat) I'm not sure. It's probably nothing. (beat) Contact me if you see him.  
  
GERROLD (On Link) Will do. Gerrold out.  
  
Eilerson pauses for a moment, considering the possibilities. Eilerson's link beeps.  
  
EILERSON Delby, is that you?  
  
DUREENA Guess again.  
  
EILERSON And what do you want?  
  
DUREENA I've found something you might find interesting.  
  
EILERSON What?  
  
DUREENA Meet me back at the shuttle and I'll show you. And. bring your PPG.  
  
EILERSON My -?  
  
DUREENA Just do it, Max.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE ten Brakiri merchants moving a variety of objects and equipment - most of which is practically junk. We PAN to the left to find Lethewake entering the storage room, followed by Greyhorse and the others from the Excalibur, as well as the 'tough' Brakiri.  
  
LETHEWAKE This is our last storage room.  
  
Greyhorse and the others start inspecting the contents. Lethewake and the 'tough' Brakiri exchange a look of caution before following them.  
  
ANGLE - GREYHORSE  
  
We SEE him look over the last of the cargo.  
  
GREYHORSE Well, everything seems to be in - (trips backwards into boxes)  
  
Lethewake and the others go over to Greyhorse, who has accidentally revealed a concealed containment box - the same one with the creatures inside. Greyhorse gets up with the assistance of one of the marines.  
  
DR. LEWIS (re: containment box) What is this?  
  
LETHEWAKE (firmly) Nothing.  
  
GREYHORSE (turning to containment box) Doesn't look like nothing to me. It looks like -  
  
Lethewake pulls a weapon.  
  
LETHEWAKE Now!  
  
The 'tough' Brakiri and the rest of the workers pull out their energy weapons. The marines react by pulling their PPGs. The 'tough' Brakiri fires at one of the marines - killing him. In retaliation one of the marines shoots the 'tough' Brakiri. Lethewake dives out of the way as a fire fight ensues between the marines and the Brakiri merchants. On this, we CUT TO.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - FOREST - NIGHT - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers walking through the forest.  
  
CHAMBERS (waves arms in the air) No matter how dissimilar a planet is from Earth, it always has its own version of the mosquito; miniscule factories of bacteria and disease that fly through the air and survive by draining the blood out of others.  
  
GIDEON I thought Doctors were taught to respect and preserve all forms of life.  
  
CHAMBERS All forms of life - except mosquitos.  
  
GIDEON I suppose everyone has a phobia of something or other.  
  
CHAMBERS I never said I was afraid of them. They're just. very annoying. Where I grew up it seemed like the mosquitos bred by the thousands.  
  
GIDEON For me it's snakes. Which is really quite ironic since I spent a majority of my childhood on farms, where you saw at least one snake every time you left the house.  
  
CHAMBERS I've had a few firsthand experiences with snakes myself.  
  
GIDEON Really? What kind of experiences?  
  
CHAMBERS My sister and I had a couple of snakes for pets; Cobras.  
  
GIDEONS Cobras?  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the two shuttles the arrived in parked on the large strip of yellow road (a landing port). Eilerson approaches their shuttle but can't SEE Dureena. Eilerson's link beeps  
  
DUREENA (On Link) I'm in the shuttle.  
  
Eilerson walks up to the shuttle and the door opens, revealing Dureena sitting in one of the shuttle's back seats.  
  
DUREENA What took you so long?  
  
EILERSON (getting into the shuttle) What was so important you had to make me walk from one side of the city to the other?  
  
INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Eilerson moves up to Dureena, who pulls up the skeleton she found on the rooftop, and hands it to Eilerson. Eilerson notices the skeleton's unique composition.  
  
DUREENA I don't have to be a scientist to know there's something wrong with that.  
  
EILERSON (studying it more closely) Where did you find this?  
  
DUREENA Someplace very high above the ground.  
  
EILERSON (concerned) We've got to back the ship.  
  
DUREENA Why? What is it?  
  
EILERSON I don't know. And that scares me.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Matheson one side of the bridge to the other - CAMERA follows him.  
  
MATHESON Anything from our team on the Brakiri ship?  
  
CREWMAN (OS) Negative, sir.  
  
MATHESON They were supposed to check-in twenty minutes ago. (beat, considering) Hail them.  
  
CREWMAN They're responding.  
  
The image of the Second Brakiri Captain appears on the main viewer.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Lieutenant, is there anything we can do for you?  
  
MATHESON Our team were supposed to contact us twenty minutes ago. Is anything wrong?  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN No, of course not. Your Lieutenant Greyhorse has asked me to convey a message to you on his behalf. He says that it'll take longer than expected to search the all that we've taken from the surface. And that they haven't found anything useful yet.  
  
MATHESON (suspects something's up) I'd like to hear this from the Lieutenant himself.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN Certainly.  
  
The Captain steps aside - off of the main viewer. We SEE Greyhorse step into the main viewer - he has a small cut across the top of his left eye- brow.  
  
MATHESON Lieutenant. (re: cut) What happened to your face?  
  
GREYHORSE (lying) I fell and hit my head, sir. All is well over here.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Lieutenant Greyhorse standing in front of the main viewer with the Brakiri Captain and two Brakiri guards aiming energy weapons at him.  
  
GREYHORSE (CONT'D) We're still looking for something that could be a cure.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - RESUME  
  
MATHESON (beat, not buying it) I understand. Excalibur out.  
  
Greyhorse's image disappears from the main viewer.  
  
MATHESON Open a comm. link with the Captain.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - FOREST - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers walking through the forest.  
  
GIDEON (re: the structure) We should be getting close now.  
  
CHAMBERS Good. It seems the further we go into the forest the more mosquitos there are.  
  
Gideon's link beeps. He answers it.  
  
GIDEON Gideon here.  
  
MATHESON (On Link) Captain, I think we have a problem.  
  
At hearing this Gideon stops walking, as does Chambers.  
  
GIDEON What sort of problem, Lieutenant?  
  
MATESON (On Link) I'm reasonably sure Greyhorse and the rest of the search team have been apprehended by the Brakiri. For what reason I'm not certain.  
  
GIDEON (beat, sighs) You have permission to use whatever force you deem necessary to get them back. We're currently over an hour away from the shuttle, but as soon as we've finished exploring our only lead we'll come back to the Excalibur. Gideon out.  
  
CHAMBERS Hope everything's alright.  
  
GIDEON Me too.  
  
INT. SHUTTLE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Eilerson analysing the creature's skeleton with some of his equipment. Dureena is standing over him.  
  
EILERSON The tests are conclusive; half of the exoskeleton is composed of solid titanium. And the way the bone has been so precisely fused with titanium composites. I've never seen anything like it before. If this isn't an actual skeleton - a forgery, which I very much doubt, it's a damned good one.  
  
DUREENA (doubtfully) Are you saying it's a natural born animal?  
  
EILERSON As a general rule, living creatures aren't born out of metal. However, in this case I have no other feasible hypothesis. (beat) Going by its features, this thing was one hell of a predator too.  
  
DUREENA What features?  
  
EILERSON (pointing to each as he states them) Full set of two inch fangs. thick bone structure. fully mobile joints - probably used to climb vertical surfaces. and a small metal pouch just inside its jaw; a venom sack. (beat) If there are more of these - living ones, still on the planet. hell, we already have a man missing. God knows how many more they've attacked.  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - FOREST - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers walking through the forest. Gideon's link beeps. He sighs - frustrated by the amount of times his link's gone off. He stops, as does Chambers, and answers it.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Yeah, what is it?  
  
EILERSON (On Link) (urgently) Captain, it's me.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Mr. Eilerson. We're almost half a kilometre into the -  
  
EILERSON (On Link) (urgently) Forget about that. Captain, you've got to get back to the shuttle. Now.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Why?  
  
EILERSON (On Link) We've found the skeletal remains of some kind of reptile - a very dangerous one.  
  
ANGLE - P.O.V.  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers facing away from CAMERA. We can also HEAR an irregular breathing in the background - coming from whoever's eyes we're looking through.  
  
EILERSON (On Link) (CONT'D) I've lost contact with four of my men. I can only hope the others get back here in time.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND CHAMBERS  
  
EILERSON (On Link) (CONT'D) You and Doctor Chambers need to get back here right now.  
  
Gideon and Chambers exchange looks before splitting back the way they came. One of the snake creatures jumps out of the trees in front of them, causing Gideon and Chambers to come to a halt. The creature opens its mouth - revealing its fangs, and shrieks. Off Gideon and Chambers' reactions, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - FOREST - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before. Gideon pulls out his PPG and shoots at the creature. The creature simply allows the energy bursts to hit him - causing very little damage. Gideon keeps firing until the creature starts moving towards them.  
  
GIDEON God I hate snakes.  
  
They start running back into the woods - away from the pursuing snake-like creature.  
  
CHAMBERS I think we're going the wrong way.  
  
GIDEON You saying you wanna go back??  
  
CHAMBERS Good point.  
  
After a long chase, Gideon sees something ahead.  
  
GIDEON Look, up ahead.  
  
Chambers looks up.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON'S P.O.V.  
  
We SEE a clearing up ahead and a small tin building with a high roof.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND CHAMBERS APPROACHING BUILDING  
  
They're still being followed by the large snake creature. They enter the clearing and approach what looks like a door into the tin building.  
  
INT/EXT. TIN BUILDING ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS  
  
Gideon and Chambers get in and close the door before the snake creature can reach them. They turn around to SEE.  
  
INT. TIN BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE an old piece of Markab machinery in the middle of the building - a production device. There are numerous other things inside as well; desks, benches, etc.  
  
GIDEON (breathing heavily) This should keep those things away from us. And there's enough of a clearing outside for Eilerson to land the shuttle down and pick us up.  
  
CHAMBERS (breathing heavily, studying the interior) Looks like this was some kind of production facility.  
  
Chambers walks off, towards the Markab machinery in the middle of the building - CAMERA follows her.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Gideon to Eilerson.  
  
EILERSON (On Link) Here.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Doctor Chambers and I were forced to take shelter in the building we were headed for when we first entered to forest. There could still be more creatures outside, once the rest of the team are back we need you pick us up. There's a clearing outside the building where you can land.  
  
EILERSON (On Link) Be there as soon as we can. Eilerson out.  
  
CHAMBERS (sees something) Matthew.  
  
GIDEON (walking to Chambers) What is it? (notices what Chambers is looking at)  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON'S P.O.V.  
  
We SEE two decaying skeletons bundled up on the floor wearing IPX uniforms.  
  
GIDEON (OS) Well that explains why IPX charts didn't show this building here; these guys didn't come back to add to the map.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND CHAMBERS  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) (beat) Wonder why no one came looking for these men before the expedition left.  
  
CHAMBERS Have you ever heard of the IPX ant analogy? "If you see a line of ants on the ground, all working around the clock to get food back for the queen. would anyone notice if you squashed a few?"  
  
GIDEON We'll take them back with us. Give them a proper burial.  
  
Gideon kneels down and searches their pockets. He pulls something out - a data-crystal.  
  
GIDEON See if you can find something to play this in.  
  
Gideon and Chambers move off in different directions, searching. Chambers finds a dusty computer desktop on a bench.  
  
CHAMBERS Over here.  
  
Gideon moves over to the computer. Chambers wipes the dust off of it. Gideon puts the data-crystal inside it.  
  
GIDEON Let's just hope it still works.  
  
After a beat, the image of an IPX agent - Samuels, appears on the Computer desktop. He's a balding man in his late fifties - grey hair. The background setting is in his quarters.  
  
SAMUELS (On Screen) Upon reaching the Markab homeworld, which was no easy matter given that the jump-gate leading there was recently destroyed by a vessel of unknown origin, we've officially staked a claim for IPX. Although we're not the first ones here, we are the first to make a legitimate claim. (beat) How we proceed here in the coming weeks and months will have to be considered carefully; I have no intension of dishonouring the Markab by tarnishing their property and land. Yes, we'll have to proceed very carefully indeed.  
  
The screen turns blank, then reactivates - showing Samuel's face, which seems more distraught.  
  
SAMUELS (On Screen) Another IPX transport arrived today. They started shipping the remaining dead Markab into their cargo drums. I assumed they were taking them somewhere for a burial, maybe keeping a few for medical research. Apparently they were selling them to a Pak'Ma'Ra cruiser as 'food supplies'. It made me sick to my stomach. Suddenly scavenging around dead worlds doesn't seem as. acceptable as it used to.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Matheson sitting in the command chair.  
  
MATHESON Are the marines ready?  
  
CREWMAN Yes sir.  
  
MATHESON Open a channel to the Brakiri Cargo Ship.  
  
CREWMAN Channel open.  
  
MATHESON Brakiri vessel, I demand you return our crewmen now.  
  
The Second Brakiri Captain's image appears on the main viewer.  
  
SECOND BRAKIRI CAPTAIN What are you talking about? Your crewmen are still inspecting our cargo.  
  
MATHESON I'm not buying it, Captain. Either you release our men this instant. or we'll get them back ourselves. Excalibur out.  
  
The Second Brakiri Captain's image disappears from the main viewer. Four long beats pass.  
  
MATHESON Launch marines.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE many fighters and shuttles exit the flight deck.  
  
EXT. SPACE - BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the fighters surround the ship and the shuttles head for their docking ports.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE DOCKING PORT - MOMENTS LATER  
  
We SEE a squadron of marines exit through the door and turn down the corridor. A group of armed Brakiri turn a corner and start firing at the marines - who take cover and fire back.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Greyhorse, Dr. Lewis, and two marines tied up against boxes guarded by Lethewake, and a dozen Brakiri merchants. Laid out on the floor are the bodies of the marines and the Doctor that died in the fire-fight. We can HEAR PPGs firing in the background.  
  
LETHEWAKE They're getting closer. Aim for their faces; their bodies are shielded.  
  
INT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - FOREST - TIN BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers in front of the computer desktop - still watching the IPX officer's recordings.  
  
SAMUELS (On Screen) After an incident with our expedition's chief archaeologist, I've become even more dissatisfied with the corporation's handling of the Markab situation and intend to hand in my resignation as soon as this expedition is over.  
  
The screen turns blank, then reactivates again - showing Samuel's face.  
  
SAMUELS (On Screen) IPX finally finished its expedition today. All that's left is to finish composing charts of the planet for future expeditions. A fellow agent - a supporter of my fight against the corporation's handling of this expedition, and I have been assigned to chart the woods just outside the city. We've both agreed that future exploitation of the Markab homeworld is unacceptable. So we're going to gather a dozen or so eel-like reptiles we've found in the planet's ocean and, using a device I'd recently found on an alien world but for various reasons haven't informed the corporation of its existence, to genetically alter them to serve as guardians for the planet and to stop others from taking advantage of it like we have. With any luck we'll be able to pull it off without the corporation's knowledge.  
  
Samuels' face disappears from the screen. A message appears: "End of Recorded Logs." Before Gideon or Chambers could say something, we HEAR a stretching of metal. They turn to where it's coming from - the door, and SEE three parts of the door with circular dents coming through - being caused by three creatures pushing against the it.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Gideon to Eilerson. You'd better hurry, we're about to have visitors anytime now.  
  
EILERSON (On Link) We're on our way. Just try and hold them off a little longer.  
  
The three dents expand.  
  
GIDEON (Into Link) Easier said than done.  
  
INT. BRAKIRI CARGO SHIP - STORAGE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE everything as it was before. The PPG noises in the background are getting louder. After a few beats a squadron of marines barge through the door. Some are shot down instantly by the Brakiri. The marines soon take cover and continue firing at the Brakiri - knocking them down one at a time until they're all down. Three marines move to untie Greyhorse and the others while the remaining marines guard the entrance.  
  
MARINE #1 What happened?  
  
GREYHORSE They were hiding some kinda animals in their containment boxes. Pretty weird looking ones; half made of some kinda metal.  
  
MARINE #1 We'll have to come back for them later. Right now we have to get you outta here.  
  
The marines finish untying them and they move over to the other marines. They start to file out of the storage room.  
  
INT. MARKAB HOMEWORLD - FOREST - TIN BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon and Chambers standing in front of three large dents in the building door. Gideon draws his PPG. Just as the metal around one of the dents begins to split. we HEAR the sound of multiple PPGs and the dying shrieks of three snake creatures. Gideon and Chambers exchange looks, then the door opens and Eilerson and Dureena enter the building.  
  
EILERSON Sorry for the delay; there was a little miscommunication about your location coordinates.  
  
DUREENA That's his way of saying he was lost.  
  
Gideon and Chambers let out sighs of relief. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
We SEE the Excalibur moving towards CAMERA.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Captain's personal journal, March 4th 2268; after a brief struggle, the Brakiri have allowed us to confiscate the genetically engineered creatures they took from the Markab homeworld. Their ship and crew are currently in EarthForce custody, awaiting trial for their crimes.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - TIME CUT  
  
We SEE Gideon talking to Eilerson - AUDIO MUTE.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) (CONT'D) I wish I had a camera to capture Mr. Eilerson's face when I told him where those creatures on the surface came from.  
  
Eilerson's expression turns to one of shock and disbelief.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon enter his quarters and take off his uniform top.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) (CONT'D) As for the reason the Markab survived the plague while other, more advanced races haven't. it's a still a mystery to us. Maybe they really did find a cure - a cure that died with their race nine years ago. Maybe the plague was never actually exposed to them; maybe Nerval's information was wrong. (beat) Our next stop is a planet inside Centauri space, where one of the First Ones were rumoured to have had a colony before they passed beyond the Rim. It's a long shot. but at least it's something. It's Hope.  
  
Gideon's door beeps.  
  
GIDEON Come.  
  
Chambers enters Gideon's quarters.  
  
GIDEON Is there something I can do for you, Doctor?  
  
CHAMBERS I noticed something in the report you filed after the Cerberus was destroyed; you described the ship that you saw as almost. snake-like in appearance.  
  
GIDEON (knows what she's getting at) I know. A lot of things changed in me that day. I still can't bring myself to go into space wearing an EVA suit without great trepidation.  
  
CHAMBERS If you ever wanted to talk about it. (I'm here for you)  
  
GIDEON Thank you, Sarah. but I'd rather fight my own battles, alone.  
  
CHAMBERS It's strange that that one aspect of your experience hasn't lured you away, but rather more towards it; you were left alone in space, left alone to die. yet you welcome loneliness in almost everything you do.  
  
GIDEON (two beats, deep in thought) If that's all, Doctor.  
  
Chambers nods - concerned about Gideon, and exits his quarters. On the weight of this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


	7. EPISODE 07 The Dragon's Lair

CRUSADE  
  
THE DRAGON'S LAIR  
  
Written by Martin A. Stihec TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME  
  
We SEE the Excalibur in orbit.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI ROYAL PALACE - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) This is ludicrous!  
  
INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Londo and Gideon standing in front of each other five feet away from Londo's throne. By the Irritated look on both of their faces, we can tell they're in the middle of a heated argument. Standing a few feet away from them are several EA marines. There are also two Centauri guards present.  
  
GIDEON (CONT'D) Emperor Mollari, we have less than four years to find a cure to the Drakh plague, we don't have time to negotiate passage through every part of non-EarthAlliance territory we need to get through to find that cure! That's why we got all this stuff over with before we started. All Alliance member worlds agreed to sign the Excalibur's free-movement charter a year ago -  
  
LONDO (overlapping) Captain, unless you've been held in a Narn internment camp for the last five years, then you would know that the Centaurum is no longer a member of the Alliance!  
  
GIDEON (overlapping; losing his temper) Then why does our copy of the fraggin' charter include a form from the Centauri government- personally signed by you!?!  
  
Londo straightens himself and moves confrontationally closer to Gideon with an enraged look on his face; either he's ready to kill him right there and then, or he's a damn good actor.  
  
LONDO I'd be very careful about raising your voice at me, captain. With one word I can have you cut open and gutted where you stand.  
  
ANGLE - TWO CENTAURI GUARDS  
  
As they start to reach for their weapons.  
  
ANGLE - EA MARINES  
  
As the react to the Centauri guards' actions and ready their own weapons.  
  
ANGLE - GIDEON AND LONDO  
  
LONDO (CONT'D) Your people come to our world, accuse us - wrongfully, I might add - of attacking Alliance ships, barricade us in on ourselves, and initiate an unprovoked attack our world, killing thousands of our people, women and children among them! (beat) Then, four years later - our world still recovering from your brutal assault, an Earth senator waves a piece of paper in front of me and wants us to allow one of their ships to violate our space! The only reason I signed was because they blackmailed me; offering us much needed medical supplies for our injured in return for our cooperation!  
  
GIDEON Be that as it may, you still signed the charter. You have to let us into your space.  
  
LONDO I don't like be told what I can and cannot do, Captain Gideon. (beat) I do not recognise the legality of your charter. Now, if I were you then I'd be leaving Centauri Prime before our defence grid accidentally blows your ship out of the sky, yes?  
  
Gideon is far from ready to give this up, but he realizes any further debate between them would only make him angrier and achieve nothing. Gideon gives a 'come-on-lets-go' gesture to his marines and they leave the palace.  
  
LONDO (two beats, to Centauri guards) Leave me.  
  
The Centauri guards follow his order and leave the room.  
  
LONDO (seemingly to no one) I beg of you. please do not do this. What are the chances they'll even come close to finding a cure in time?  
  
Londo's Drakh overseer, Shiv'kala emerges from the shadows.  
  
SHIV'KALA Too late. It is already done.  
  
Off Londo's worried expression, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - MINUTES LATER  
  
We SEE a shuttle launch from the planet. CAMERA follows the shuttle until it reaches the Excalibur. We SEE the Excalibur form a jump-point and slowly move towards it.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE EXCALIBUR'S FLIGHT DECK - CGI  
  
As the mechanical door closes - blocking our view into the ship, CAMERA PANS UP slightly and we SEE a Drakh warrior, wearing a Drakh environmental suit standing vertically above the flight deck.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON DRAKH WARRIOR  
  
As he bends down and attaches a small piece of technology (shadowtech) on the section of the ship around him.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE EXCALIBUR'S FLIGHT DECK - CGI  
  
As the Drakh warrior uses his thrusters to fly off the ship and OS.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
As it ENTERS the jump-point. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] Matthew Gideon. Captain. Attached to the  
  
Earth Alliance Starship Excalibur.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
To find a cure to the Drakh plague before  
  
it wipes out all life on Earth.  
  
[pic]  
  
Anywhere I have to.  
  
[pic]  
  
No one.  
  
  
  
CRUSADE  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
CREATED BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI  
  
  
  
THE DRAGON'S LAIR  
  
  
  
  
  
Written by  
  
Martin A. Stihec  
  
Special Guest Stars  
  
PETER JURASIK as Londo Mollari  
  
Guest Starring  
  
BRENT SPINER as Durla WAYNE ALEXANDER as Shiv'Kala DAVID HUDDLESTON as Drakh Commander TINY RON as Julikt JOEY DENTE as Engineer #1 JULIE OW as Med Tech #1 RICHARD POE as Drakh First DONOVAN BROWN as Pak'Ma'Ra KIM STRAUSS as Navigation  
  
Co-Starring JEAN-LUC MARTIN as Drakh Warrior #2 WARREN TABATA as Drakh Warrior #1 GARY COLE as Apocalypse Box  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON entrance  
  
As Gideon walks through it.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE - RESUME  
  
As Gideon makes his way to the command chair. Matheson is standing a few feet away from the command chair.  
  
GIDEON (to Matheson) Well, its official; I hate the Centauri.  
  
MATHESON You and ninety percent of people in the Alliance.  
  
Gideon sits in his chair.  
  
GIDEON Damn them anyway. (beat) What's next on the list?  
  
MATHESON We're not going to push the issue? They did sign the charter; they have no legitimate legal ground to stand on.  
  
GIDEON No, they haven't. And no, we're not. What would be the point? They're not gonna change their minds.  
  
A short beat of silence passes.  
  
MATHESON The Rangers have suggested a planet in Pak'Ma'Ra space, Eniba. The planet itself is pretty ordinary. But the third orbiting moon was once a construction sight for a Vorlon fleet during one of the shadow wars. The reason the Pak'Ma'Ra haven't investigated further is that they don't have the right -  
  
GIDEON (interrupting) Didn't Mr. Eilerson think we should continue our search through those old Senatian ruins on Xagior Prime?  
  
MATHESON Yes, but since Mr. Eilerson is our head archaeologist I thought you would want him to oversee the search personally.  
  
GIDEON Why can't he?  
  
MATHESON (confused) Because he's on leave.  
  
GIDEON On leave? Where?  
  
MATHESON Centauri Prime. (off Gideon's bewildered look) I thought you knew. He told me he was going with your consent. (realizing he'd been fooled) He even showed me his IPX authorization form before he left.  
  
GIDEON Centauri Prime - is he fraggin' crazy! The most hostile planet on the charts, short of the Vorlon homeworld, and he decides take a damned vacation on it! Did he say how long he was going to be on this. vacation?  
  
MATHESON He said we should pick him up in four days. Should we go back and get him?  
  
GIDEON No. To hell with him. He wants to spend four days in the heart of Centauri space - let him. Hopefully when we get back he'll still be in one piece.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI CAPITAL - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI STREET - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a crowded street with Centauri walking through it - all in a hurry. CAMERA PANS AROUND to find Eilerson talking to a Centauri male in his forties, Julikt. Eilerson is wearing a hooded cloak in an attempt to hide the fact that he is human.  
  
ANGLE - EILERSON AND JULIKT  
  
Eilerson hands Julikt a pad. Julikt looks down at it.  
  
ANGLE - JULIKT'S P.O.V.  
  
We SEE that the pad has several still images of the bracelet Eilerson bought in "Realization."  
  
ANGLE - EILERSON AND JULIKT  
  
JULIKT (seeming only marginally impressed with the bracelet) Where did you get this?  
  
EILERSON A Drazi colony on Siatac II. Now can I speak with the Emperor?  
  
JULIKT I'm afraid not. The Emperor is far too busy to meet with you. I may, however, be able to set an appointment with the Prime Minister; I believe he has no plans for tomorrow evening.  
  
EILERSON Alright, Julikt, how much is this going to cost me?  
  
JULIKT (pretends to be insulted) You offend me Mr. Eilerson, what makes you think I'm only interested in money?  
  
EILERON Eight {CENTAURI CURRENCY}?  
  
JULIKT Well. if you insist on making a donation to the Royal Court.  
  
Eilerson hands Julikt a credit-chit pad.  
  
JULIKT The Prime Minister will be expecting you outside of the Royal Marketplace by six-thirty. Don't be late; Prime Minister Durla is a very busy man.  
  
Julikt walks away from Eilerson.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - ENGINE ROOM (CGI) - CONTINUOUS  
  
As in "To the Ends of the Earth" we SEE the long shaft that powers the immense ship. CAMERA PANS to the right to find Gideon and Engineer #1 walking through the engine room.  
  
GIDEON How can the engines still be malfunctioning five months after they were overloaded?  
  
ENGINEER #1 Maybe because the organic elements in the ship were also affected and haven't fully heeled yet. I have no fraggin' idea. Anyway, given the engines' current state I don't think we should be jumping into Hyperspace anytime soon.  
  
GIDEON How long?  
  
ENGINEER #1 Few days, maybe a week.  
  
GIDEON That's impossible. We need to pick up Mr. Eilerson in 93 hours, as well as search for a cure on a planet in Pak'Ma'Ra space.  
  
ENGINEER #1 What can I tell ya? That's how long the repairs are gonna take.  
  
GIDEON Are we physically capable of jumping back into Hyperspace - regardless of what the safety regs suggest?  
  
ENGINEER #1 Yes. But there's no way of telling what effects -  
  
GIDEON (overlapping) Then. we jump.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - LATER  
  
We SEE the Excalibur form a jump-point and ENTER through it.  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We HEAR a screeching from the ship's engines as it moves through Hyperspace.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon in his command chair and Matheson standing behind him.  
  
MATHESON Sir, engineering reports extreme stress on the engines. Recommends we jump back out of Hyperspace for immediate repairs.  
  
GIDEON Tell them that unless the engines are about to explode, we keep going.  
  
MATHESON Yes, sir.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
EXT. ROYAL MARKETPLACE - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Eilerson waiting outside the marketplace - as told to by Julikt, looking rather nervous. Eilerson twitches at the sound of a shoe walking on pavement.  
  
EILERSON Hello. Anybody there?  
  
A beat passes. We SEE several Centauri guardsmen EMERGE - seemingly from nowhere, and hold Eilerson down against the wall. Durla (The Centauri Prime Minister from the Babylon 5 novel trilogy "Legions of Fire") and Julikt walk out from behind a building and move towards Eilerson.  
  
DURLA What are you doing on Centauri Prime, Human?  
  
Eilerson struggles futilely to escape the guards.  
  
EILERSON Keep all your appointments this way?  
  
DURLA More or less.  
  
EILERSON Something tells me you wouldn't have the Emperor greeted this way.  
  
DURLA The Emperor? Huh. Mollari is merely a pawn on my chessboard. He holds no real power in court.  
  
JULIKT (to Eilerson) Show him the bracelet.  
  
Eilerson reluctantly opens his left fist, revealing.  
  
ANGLE - THE BRACELET  
  
Sparking in the moonlight.  
  
EXT. ROYAL MARKETPLACE - RESUME  
  
Durla is examining the bracelet from a distance - clearly impressed with it.  
  
DURLA Mr. Julikt tells me you acquired this in a primitive Drazi colony. However, you and I both know that to be a lie. Where did you really find it?  
  
EILERSON On a Drazi colony.  
  
Durla moves forward and hits Eilerson in the face with the back of his hand, hard.  
  
DURLA Next time I'll have one of the guards to hit you; they're fists are much harder than mine.  
  
EILERSON I already told you where I got it.  
  
DURLA (losing his temper) And you're not fooling anyone! Now tell me where found it!  
  
Out of nowhere, Dureena appears and charges towards Durla. As she jumps on him the guards instinctively move to their Prime Minister's rescue - letting go of Eilerson. Eilerson freezes for a moment, shocked to see Dureena.  
  
DURLA (panicking) Get her off of me!  
  
Eilerson attacks Julikt and knocks him out. He bends down and picks up Julikt's weapon - a Centauri phase-pistol. Eilerson shoots each guard down before they could raise their own weapons.  
  
EILERSON (gestures for her to get off of Durla) Dureena.  
  
Dureena jumps back off of Durla and moves over to Eilerson. Durla is about to advance on them but sees Eilerson's weapon.  
  
EILERSON I hope for sake that this thing isn't set to kill.  
  
DURLA You can't do this to me. Don't you know who I am? I'm -  
  
Eilerson shoots Durla in the hip and knocks him down.  
  
EILERSON Dureena, what are you doing here??  
  
DUREENA Heard you were going down to Centauri Prime, and, I just knew you would get into some kind of trouble - like you do everywhere you go. So, in a moment of stupidity, I decided to come along and make sure you didn't get yourself killed. A moment that I'm starting to regret with each passing second.  
  
EILERSON Sorry to a burden.  
  
DUREENA (doubtful) I bet you are. (beat) We'd better get moving; it won't be long until someone finds the bodies.  
  
EILERSON Yeah. I know somewhere we can hang low until the Excalibur comes back for us.  
  
DUREENA What were you doing here anyway?  
  
EILERSON It's a long story. I'll fill you in when get there.  
  
They both start running away from the scene.  
  
EXT. SPACE - PLANET ENIBA - LATER  
  
We SEE a jump-point form and the Excalibur exit it. As the Excalibur moves closer to the planet and drops probes into the atmosphere, we SEE a fleet of Drakh ships and mother-ships jump out of hyperspace and launch their fighters, which attack the Excalibur. We ZOOM OUT to find ourselves in.  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - DARK ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a Drakh Commander standing over a holographic simulation table, watching as the Drakh fighters attack the Excalibur.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE UP ON DRAKH COMMANDER'S FACE  
  
Reflected on his face from the sim table, we SEE and HEAR a large explosion. Off the Drakh Commander's pleased expression, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - EXCALIBUR  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon in his command chair and Matheson standing nearby.  
  
NAVIGATION Captain, a strong gravity pool in hyperspace is blocking our current course. Should I plot another one?  
  
GIDEON Sure. (off Matheson's yawn) Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON Yes.  
  
GIDEON Go to bed.  
  
MATHESON But, sir, I -  
  
GIDEON That's an order, John.  
  
MATHESON (beat, off Gideon's look, reluctantly) Aye, sir.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - CENTAURI BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
The building is at least ten levels high and its architecture matches that of a typical Centauri structure.  
  
DUREENA (V.O.) This is it? This is the place we're supposed to be "hanging low?"  
  
INT. CENTAURI BUILDING - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Eilerson and Dureena standing in the middle of a large hotel suite.  
  
EILERSON You sound disappointed.  
  
DUREENA We're on the run and you rent a damn hotel suite! And, as if that wasn't stupid enough, you ask for the biggest and most expensive one they have! I'm more than disappointed, I'm terrified.  
  
EILERSON First; this is the last they would expect to finds us, thus the last place they look. Second; this building has a direct line of sight with every major landing bay on this side of the city - one of which the Excalibur will send a shuttle to for us. And third; I like to pamper myself on vacations.  
  
DUREENA Now that we're safe; why did you come here? And what's that thing in your hand?  
  
Eilerson sits down in one of their overstuffed chairs.  
  
EILERSON (revealing the bracelet to Dureena) Over a month ago, while we were in that Drazi colony on Siatac II, I spotted this on the stand of a Drazi merchant. I immediately recognised its value and we negotiated a price. Once I got back to the Excalibur I began to run some tests and a preliminary examination. (beat, looks at bracelet) It's made of a substance I've never seen before. So smooth. So cold. Too cold. (beat) After a few more tests I discovered a connecting between the substance the bracelet is constructed of. and shadow technology.  
  
DUREENA (in disbelief) Shadow tech?  
  
EILERSON I also found this. (hands Dureena the pad he had shown Julikt)  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE ON PAD  
  
We SEE a small silver mark on one of the magnified images.  
  
EILERSON (OS) (CONT'D) The symbol of the Centauri republic.  
  
ANGLE - EILERSON AND DUREENA  
  
DUREENA So you came here. Why?  
  
EILERSON I was curious. (off Dureena's look of disbelief) And, as much as something shadow tech related would earn me by commission for IPX, I felt there'd be a somewhat more substantial reward from the Centauri government.  
  
DUREENA What would the Centauri be doing with shadow tech?  
  
EILERSON  
  
Research, most likely. They wanna know what makes it tick. (looks at bracelet again) As do most races.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE ON BRACELET  
  
On this, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - CHAMBERS' QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Chambers reading a novel and lying down on her couch. The novel's title "Tandara's love songs" clearly indicates it is a romantic novel. We HEAR the door BEEP. Chambers puts her book down and walks to the door. She opens the door to find Matheson standing behind it.  
  
CHAMBERS John? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had a double shift on the bridge.  
  
MATHESON I did. Things were getting kinda slow, and the engines were running reasonably smooth again, so the Captain let me off early. Ordered me off actually.  
  
CHAMBERS Please, come in.  
  
Matheson ENTERS Chambers' quarters and moves into the living room.  
  
CHAMBERS I was just catching up on some reading.  
  
MATHERSON Really? What were you reading?  
  
CHAMBERS Oh, nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure.  
  
Matheson SEES the cover of the novel she was reading.  
  
MATHESON Tandara's love songs? Think I'll stick to ship's systems reports and mystery novels.  
  
CHAMBERS Told you you wouldn't like it.  
  
Matheson casually lies down on her couch.  
  
MATHESON Oh, I don't know; I could go for a little romance every now and then.  
  
Chambers smiles at him and casually slides in on top of him.  
  
CHAMBERS (playfully) Me too.  
  
Chambers kisses Matheson. (NOTE: the way they interact with each other during this scene tells us that this little relationship of theirs has been going on for quite a while).  
  
MATHESON (playfully) Doctor, I think I'm getting a fever.  
  
CHAMBERS Call me in the morning; I'm busy.  
  
The two begin to kiss again. On this, we DISSOLVE TO.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - CENTAURI HOTEL - DAWN - CONTINUOUS  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. CENTAURI HOTEL - DAWN - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Eilerson lying on the couch eating berries from a large clay bowl on the table next to him. Dureena is sitting on a chair, staring out the large window in the center of the room, and keeping an eye on the door.  
  
EILERSON Oh, just relax a little will ya; put your feet up. It'll be hours, maybe even days before we have to move on - if ever.  
  
DUREENA I'm not so sure about that.  
  
EILERSON Why?  
  
DUREENA The guards are getting closer. And if that bracelet is what you say it is, they're not going to leave any stone unturned, no matter how unlikely it is we'll be under it.  
  
EILERSON We can't move closer to any of the landing bays, they'll have too many guards there waiting for us. But the further we go from them the less likely it is we can reach the shuttle when it comes for us.  
  
DUREENA Well, at this rate they'll be here in less than an hour. We really can't stay here much longer.  
  
EILERSON (beat, thinking) Alright. (getting up) We'll head for the Towers of Commerce a few kilometres north from here. I doubt they'll find us there.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI PRIME - CAPITAL CITY - STREET - LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson and Dureena walking down the streets, hoods covering their faces. We can also SEE in the background a Centauri civilian in front of four Centauri guards, pointing at Eilerson and Dureena. The guards start following them.  
  
DUREENA How much further?  
  
EILERSON At this pace. three, four hours.  
  
DUREENA The reason I ask is that there are four Centauri guards following, and gaining on us.  
  
Eilerson almost pauses, then starts walking faster.  
  
STREET - WIDER ANGLE  
  
We SEE Eilerson and Dureena continue to increase speed until the guards are forced to match their speed. As they approach a turning point, two more Centauri guards come around the corner and stop Eilerson and Dureena. They turn to go back the way they came, but find the original four guards waiting for them. They're cornered.  
  
EXT. CENTAURI ROYAL PALACE - DAY - LATER  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. ROYAL PALACE - CELL - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Eilerson and Dureena standing inside the cell, in front of Durla and two of his guards on the other side. Eilerson and Dureena both have restraints on their arms and legs.  
  
DURLA Where is it? The guards have searched you both from head to toe and found nothing. So. where is it?  
  
EILERSON (uncooperative) Where's what?  
  
DURLA Do not test my patience, Human. (beat, after no response) I'll give you one hour to change your mind. Then I'll start removing certain body parts.  
  
On this, Durla and the guards walk away.  
  
EILERSON (sarcastically) Great idea: "We need to move on. They're going to find us."  
  
DUREENA If you had it your way we'd still be in that hotel room eating grapes until last possible second, when it'd be too late to do anything about it.  
  
EILERSON (correcting) Berries.  
  
DUREENA Whatever.  
  
EILERSON (three beats) Where did you hide it anyway?  
  
DUREENA You don't want to know.  
  
EILERSON Supposing we live through this, I'll want that thing washed before you return it.  
  
DUREENA Depends what kind of mood I'm in.  
  
EILERSON (two beats) I don't suppose you can find a way to get out of these restraints.  
  
DUREENA What restraints?  
  
Dureena slips off her hand restraints.  
  
EILERSON You've got to show me how to do that someday.  
  
INT. ROYAL PALACE - HALLWAY - LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson and Dureena moving through the hallway, carefully, trying not to get caught. Dureena hears something and stops, as does Eilerson.  
  
DUREENA (whispering; re: tall statues to the left of them) Hide.  
  
They make their way to the statues and hide behind them. We start to HEAR the sound of footsteps, which get louder and louder until we SEE Two guards come around from the behind the corner, continue down the hallway and move OS. We HEAR their footsteps get softer as they walk away.  
  
EILERSON Thought there'd be more people in here at this time of day.  
  
DUREENA We're in a restricted area.  
  
EILERSON How do you know that?  
  
DUREENA Three times as many guards, no politicians, and the sign we passed ten minutes ago saying "Restricted Area". Do the math.  
  
Dureena gives the "all clear" sign and they continue through the hall way. CAMERA follows as they turn the corner and nearly bump into Londo Mollari. There are a few moments of shock before something happens.  
  
LONDO (intoxicated but under control) You. You are the ones from the Excalibur, yes? I was just coming to get you. (beat) Come with me. If anyone asks, you are my prisoners.  
  
Londo continues back the way he came. Eilerson and Dureena exchange a look of confusion, then follow him.  
  
INT. ROYAL PALACE - THRONE ROOM - LATER  
  
We SEE Londo, Eilerson, and Dureena ENTER the room. There are no guards here. Londo turns to Eilerson and Dureena  
  
LONDO Quickly, give me the object you came here with.  
  
DUREENA Why should we trust you?  
  
LONDO Because if you don't the pair of you will be corpses by sunset. And not whole corpses either. Small pieces scattered across the room. An arm here, a leg there.  
  
EILERSON Why are you helping us? Given your republic's recent stance against multiculturalism -  
  
LONDO There's no time to explain. Give it to me, Now.  
  
Eilerson gives Dureena a signal to give the bracelet to him. Dureena hands it over. Londo examines it briefly, then drops it to the floor, pulls out a small Centauri energy weapon and aims it at the bracelet. Eilerson realizes what he's about to do.  
  
EILERSON (moving forward) What are you doing?!  
  
Londo fires his weapon, destroying the bracelet.  
  
EILERSON (angry) Why the hell did you do that? That wasn't yours to blow up.  
  
LONDO Believe me; I've done you both a favour. (beat) Now, I assume the Excalibur will be arriving shortly to pick you up. (points to a section of the wall) There is a secret passageway behind that wall. Just press on the center and it'll reveal itself. Follow that passageway to the palace entrance. There is a small building next to the landing bay in front of the palace. Go inside and show the guard this. (gives Eilerson a golden emblem) It signifies that you were sent there by me personally. You can stay there until the Excalibur arrives. Now go. Quickly.  
  
Eilerson and Dureena move towards the wall Londo pointed to and start pushing on it. The wall changes to reveal a dark passageway leading through the palace. They look back at Londo for a beat before entering the passageway. Londo moves over to his throne and stands in front of his it, deep in thought.  
  
LONDO (to himself, solemnly) Humpty dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses, and the king's men. couldn't put humpty together again.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - CHAMBERS' QUARTERS - BEDROOM  
  
We SEE Chambers and Matheson lying underneath the bed's covers, awake but resting. Matheson has his eyes closed and Chambers is leaning on her side facing him with her eyes open.  
  
CHAMBERS Sleep well?  
  
MATHESON Mm hmm. (smiling) Although I didn't really get much. (beat) I could stay right here all day.  
  
CHAMBERS Same here. But, unfortunately I have a meeting with my medical staff in twenty minutes.  
  
MATHESON (opening eyes, remembering) Wait a minute. What time is it?  
  
CHAMBERS 0900 hours.  
  
MATHESON (sits up, panicking) Damn.  
  
Matheson quickly gets out of bed. He's wearing boxers. He picks up his uniform pants from the floor and starts to put them on.  
  
MATHESON My shift on the bridge started half an hour ago.  
  
CHAMBERS I'm sure the Captain won't be too upset.  
  
MATHESON (finishes putting on pants and starts putting on his shoes) You don't understand; I'm never late. As the only telepath to serve in EarthForce as an officer I have to set an example for others. I have to be better than the rest. I have to prove that telepaths can abide by the rules. That we can do anything normals can do.  
  
CHAMBERS Don't you think you're overacting a little? EarthGov won't pull the plug on their new policies towards telepaths and found another Psi Corps just because you're half an hour late for a duty shift.  
  
MATHESON (joking) You never know.  
  
Matheson starts to walk out of the bedroom without his shirt on.  
  
CHAMBERS (re: uniform shirt) John.  
  
Matheson leaves the bedroom. After a beat he comes back and takes his uniform tops.  
  
MATHESON See-ya.  
  
Matheson leaves the bedroom again. Chambers sighs.  
  
EXT - SPACE - PLANET ENIBA - LATER  
  
The planet we SEE is the same one from the Drakh Commander's simulation in Act One. After a beat a jump-point is formed near the planet and the Excalibur comes out of it TOWARDS CAMERA. The atmosphere in this scene should be one of impending doom.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon standing over the Navigations officer at his post.  
  
GIDEON Move us around the planet's orbit.  
  
NAVIGATION Aye, sir.  
  
The bridge doors slide open and Matheson rushes through towards one of his consoles to the left of the captain's command chair - still adjusting his uniform. Gideon speaks to Matheson without turning to face him.  
  
GIDEON 'Bout time, Lieutenant. I was begging to think you'd never show up.  
  
MATHESON (explaining) I'm sorry, Captain. Doctor Chambers and I were up late going over her latest findings on Xagior Prime, and I guess I lost track of time.  
  
GIDEON It's alright. Just don't let it happen again, huh.  
  
MATHESON I won't, sir.  
  
Matheson reaches his console. A beat passes.  
  
NAVIGATION Now in orbit of the planet, sir.  
  
GIDEON Prepare to drop probes. (beat) Drop probes.  
  
MATHESON Probes away.  
  
EXT. SPACE - EXCALIBUR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE thousands of small circular probes dumped into space - as seen in "Memory of War."  
  
ANGLE - ENIBA  
  
As the probes descend on it - spreading out over the planet's surface. CAMERA follows one of the probes as it passes through the atmosphere, burns and crumbles to the ground. CAMERA holds close on the probe's ashes as a boot treads on them. CAMERA PANS up the boot to find the helmet of a Drakh Warrior. We ZOOM OUT to find a squadron of well over a thousand other Drakh Warriors positioning themselves around the area.  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Drakh Commander from Act One sitting in his uniquely designed command chair. There are about a dozen other officers on the bridge at various stations - one of which is the commander's First. The bridge design itself is very Drakh-like in appearance.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Status.  
  
DRAKH FIRST The Excalibur is in position. Ground troops are ready to man the Excalibur and kill the remaining crew, and the fleet are awaiting your orders, Vekh'shivalht.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Good. Simulations predict a ninety-seven percent chance of success. Signal the fleet. to begin the assault.  
  
DRAKH FIRST Yes, Vekh'shivalht.  
  
We SEE a fleet of Drakh ships and mother-ships jump out of hyperspace and launch their fighters.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before.  
  
MATHESON (urgently) Sir, a fleet of Drakh warships have jumped out of hyperspace. They're releasing fighters.  
  
GIDEON (quickly) Ready all weapons, prepare to launch fighters.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
The bridge is rocked with energy blasts.  
  
GIDEON Fire all weapons.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS  
  
We SEE a battle ensue between the Excalibur and the MANY Drakh fighters - a battle that isn't so dissimilar to the simulated battle in Act One. We stay with this fire-fight for a while, SEEING Drakh fighters inflict a fair bit of damage to the Excalibur.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon in his command chair and Matheson at one of his stations.  
  
GIDEON Those damn fighters ready yet?  
  
MATHESON Yes, sir, the last pilot is in the flight deck.  
  
The bridge is rocked violently by another volley of Drakh fighters. One of the bridge's back stations explodes, sending two crewmen flying through the room.  
  
GIDEON Then by all means, Lieutenant, launch fighters, now!  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before.  
  
DRAKH FIRST Enemy launching fighters.  
  
CAMERA ZOOMS IN on the Drakh Commander's face.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER (excited, but composed) Detonate.  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR - FLIGHT DECK - CGI - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE dozens of thunderbolts exit the ship two or three at a time.  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As Before.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER (CONT'D) Now!  
  
EXT. EXCALIBUR - FLIGHT DECK - CGI - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the device the Drakh warrior had planted on top of the flight deck explode in a tremendous ball of fire - taking the whole flight deck and most of the fighters with it.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We feel a tremendous explosion and the bridge starts rocking out of control. Gideon is thrown out of his command chair, Matheson from his console, and various other background crewmen from theirs.  
  
GIDEON (getting up) Lieutenant, what the hell was that?!  
  
MATHESON (getting up and working controls) Sir, the. (in shock) Oh my god.  
  
GIDEON What is it? (beat, to no response) Damn it, Lieutenant, what is it?  
  
MATHESON The Drakh have somehow destroyed the flight deck. completely. And most of our fighters along with it.  
  
GIDEON How many have we got left?  
  
MATHESON Three.  
  
GIDEON (two beats) Send a distress call, get reinforcements.  
  
MATHESON (working controls) I can't. Something's blocking the signal.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a large gap where the flight deck used to be in the Excalibur, as Drakh fighters continue their merciless assault.  
  
INT. ROYAL PALACE - SECRET PASSAGEWAY - DARK - LATER  
  
We SEE Eilerson and Dureena walking through. We HEAR voices in the background. The voices aren't speaking in English. Eilerson stops, as if recognising one of the voices.  
  
EILERSON Do you hear that?  
  
DUREENA Yeah. Which means we'll have company very soon if we don't keep moving.  
  
EILERSON Something in the dialect. seems familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before. It's definitely not Centauri; I know all four variations. Which means they're non-Centauri. Unless they are Centauri and just speaking in another language - which seems highly unlikely, doesn't it.  
  
DUREENA Come on, they're getting closer.  
  
EILERSON Where have I heard it before.? The comparative composition seems to indicate a -  
  
DUREENA (pushes Eilerson forward) Let's go.  
  
The two continue down the passageway. CAMERA turns back the way they came. We SEE two Drakh turn a corner and walk towards CAMERA, talking to each other in their native language.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Drakh fighters continue their merciless assault on the Excalibur. On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Drakh fighters continue their merciless assault on the Excalibur. As before.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - MEDLAB - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Chambers and several Med Techs frantically wheeling a crewman on a bio-bed into the surgical area. All around them are injured crewmen and Doctors attending to them.  
  
CHAMBERS (urgently, frantic) Come on, people, we've gotta get this man on the operating table before he starts bleeding internally. Let's move it.  
  
We SEE Chambers and the Med Techs wheel the patient into the surgical area. Chambers stops at the door while the others keep going.  
  
CHAMBERS (to Med Techs) Get him prepped for surgery.  
  
Another Med Tech approaches Chambers from behind.  
  
MED TECH #1 Doctor.  
  
CHAMBERS (turning around) Yes.  
  
MED TECH #1 We have more survivors coming in from the flight deck. Too many for the staff to tend to.  
  
CHAMBERS Set up a second facility on the next deck.  
  
MED TECH #1 Doctor, we can't. It's not a matter of space, it's a matter of equipment and man power. We're spread too thin as it is already.  
  
CHAMBERS How bad are they?  
  
MED TECH #1 If they don't get medical care soon they'll die. Hell half of 'em'll die anyway.  
  
CHAMBERS Then don't bring them in.  
  
MED TECH #1 Doctor?  
  
CHAMBERS Only bring in the ones we can save; the ones that have the best hope for recovery.  
  
MED TECH #1 (reluctantly) Yes, Doctor.  
  
The Med Tech walks away. Chambers stays immobile for a beat, thinking about her last order before entering the surgical area to work on her patient. On this, we CUT TO.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
The place is a real mess. We SEE Gideon in his command chair, cut on his cheek, and Matheson at one of his consoles. Through this whole scene the ship is rocked with energy blasts on and off.  
  
MATHESON More casualties coming in on all decks.  
  
GIDEON What about the main guns? Haven't we been trying to shorten the time we'd be defenceless after we use them?  
  
MATHESON Yes, sir. But we've only gotten it down to thirty-two seconds. We couldn't last that long totally defenceless under this kind of fire.  
  
GIDEON Well dammit, Lieutenant, we've gotta something! (beat) What if we land the Excalibur on the planet's surface?  
  
MATHESON Sir, the Excalibur can't land. She just wasn't designed for it.  
  
GIDEON If you have any other suggestions I'd be happy to hear them, Lieutenant.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the battle continue, the Excalibur is losing desperately.  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Drakh Commander in his command chair and the Drakh First at his station.  
  
DRAKH FIRST The fight goes well. Fighters have destroyed almost all of the Excalibur's defences.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Prepare to launch breaching pods.  
  
DRAKH FIRST Breaching pods ready.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Launch pods.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Drakh mother-ships launch a dozen breaching pods towards the Excalibur.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before.  
  
MATHESON Sir, the Drakh have launched breaching pods.  
  
GIDEON Focus all weapons on them; the last thing we need is to fight this battle on two fronts.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Excalibur shoot down half of the breaching pods.  
  
ANGLE - CLOSE ON A SECTION OF THE EXCALIBUR  
  
We SEE two Drakh breaching pods attach themselves to the Excalibur.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before.  
  
MATHESON Five Drakh breaching pods have attached themselves to the ship.  
  
GIDEON Send marines to the sections they've breached.  
  
MATHESON Already done.  
  
GIDEON (to Navigation) Set a course for the planet's surface. We're gonna land this bird.  
  
NAVIGATION Yes, sir.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Excalibur move closer to the planet. The Drakh ships and fighters pursue.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a group of armed Drakh Warriors moving through the corridor. A group of EA marines turn around the corner and a fire-fight ensues.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - MEDLAB - SURGICAL AREA - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Doctor Chambers operating on her patient, while several Med Techs wheel another patient in.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Excalibur moving closer to the planet, pursued by Drakh.  
  
ANGLE - P.O.V.  
  
We SEE the Excalibur approaching CAMERA through a red screen - a targeting device. We SEE the Excalibur highlighted on the screen and the following info posted next to it: "Syluvic: Vorlon" and more text in an alien language bellow it.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before.  
  
EXT. ENIBA - MOUNTAINOUS REGION - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE a large square, cannon-like device emerge from the surface. The Technology is clearly Vorlon. The device's sides expand out, forming four walls across the sky.  
  
ANGLE - WIDER  
  
As we SEE the walls continue to expand across the sky.  
  
EXT. ENIBA - CONTINENT - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the walls expand further, circling around the planet.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
As before.  
  
MATHESON (re: console readings) What the hell.  
  
GIDEON What is it, Lieutenant?  
  
MATHESON The planet. its. erecting some kind of. structure around the planet. (beat, shocked) Its Vorlon.  
  
GIDEON Vorlon? How can that be?  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the walls continue to form along the planet until they meet on the other side.  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Drakh Commander in his command chair and the Drakh First at his station.  
  
DRAKH FIRST (re: console readings) Vekh'shivalht, something has been activated on the planet.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER What?  
  
DRAKH FIRST Undetermined.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER On viewer.  
  
The screen in front of them activates and shows Eniba and the Vorlon device around it.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Enhance image.  
  
The image on the viewer magnifies, revealing a close shot of the Vorlon device. We SEE small weapon ports form on the device's walls.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Vorlon.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Vorlon device power up as the Excalibur nears, and fires multiple energy blasts at the pursuing Drakh ships through its weapon ports.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE Gideon in his command chair and Matheson at his console.  
  
MATHESON (re: console, pleasantly surprised) Sir, the Vorlon structure is firing at the Drakh ships.  
  
GIDEON (standing) Put it on screen.  
  
The image of the Vorlon device on Eniba shooting down Drakh ships appears on the main viewer.  
  
GIDEON Well I'll be damned. The Vorlons must have left one of their defence grids behind when they passed beyond the Rim.  
  
MATHESON But why did it activate itself now?  
  
GIDEON Maybe they're programmed to when they see the Drakh.  
  
NAVIGATION More likely it recognised we're made outta Vorlon technology, saw we were being attacked and instinctively activated to help us. (sheepishly) Sir.  
  
GIDEON (beat, to Matheson) Keep working on getting a signal out to EarthGov. We'll need help if we're gonna get outta here in one piece. There's still no guarantee that thing won't fire on us when they're finished with the Drakh.  
  
MATHESON Aye, sir.  
  
INT. DRAKH VESSEL - BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Drakh Commander in his command chair and the Drakh First at his station. The bridge is getting pretty shaken up.  
  
DRAKH FIRST Half the fleet has been destroyed, Vekh'shivalht. We have to retreat.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER Retreat? Never! Fire all weapons, launch more fighters, and prepare breaching pods!  
  
DRAKH FIRST If we regroup in the Regul sector we can save the rest of the fleet.  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER No! I've worked too hard on this to give it up without a fight.  
  
DRAKH FIRST We've already lost. What is there to be gained in continuing this fool's assault?  
  
DRAKH COMMANDER (two beats, reluctantly) Signal the retreat.  
  
DRAKH FIRST Yes, Vekh'shivalht.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ENIBA - EXCALIBUR AND DRAKH SHIPS/FIGHTERS - CONTINUOUS  
  
We SEE the Drakh mother-ships open jump-points and enter hyperspace. The remaining Drakh fighters and ships follow them in. Eniba's Vorlon defence grid deactivates its weapons and begins to disassemble itself.  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TAG  
  
EXT. CENTAURI ROYAL PALACE  
  
Just to establish.  
  
INT. ROYAL PALACE - HIDDEN DRAKH SECTION - CONTINUOUS  
  
We can SEE Shiv'Kala standing in front of a Centauri computer console. A Drakh Warrior approaches him.  
  
DRAKH WARRIOR #2 Pak'Ma'Ra on communications channel three. Demands payment.  
  
SHIV'KALA Put him on my console.  
  
The Drakh Warrior acknowledges the order and moves OS. We HEAR a beep, then.  
  
PAK'MA'RA We demand what was promised to us.  
  
SHIV'KALA We did not succeed in taking over the Excalibur. The planet was still protected by a Vorlon defence grid - forced us to retreat.  
  
PAK'MA'RA Impossible. We have sent many vessels there. None of them were attacked.  
  
SHIV'KALA (an accusation) Or so you say.  
  
PAK'MA'RA This changes nothing. We supplied use of one of our planets, blocked communications from system with transmitter blockers, and fulfilled our part of the deal. Now you must fulfill yours, Drakh.  
  
SHIV'KALA Very well. The files will be sent to your world within the hour. (beat) Curious. what do you want with all this information? It is of no importance to your race.  
  
PAK'MA'RA To learn. To achieve greatness. through knowledge.  
  
The Pak'Ma'Ra's image disappears.  
  
LONDO (OS) (smugly) Didn't you say your plan was foolproof, hmm?  
  
Shiv'Kala turns around - as does CAMERA, to SEE Londo Mollari standing behind him.  
  
SHIV'KALA There were unforeseen complications.  
  
LONDO (mocking) Like the planet coming alive and shooting down all your ships, yes?  
  
SHIV'KALA If you wish to keep your hour free from us, you had better watch your tongue.  
  
LONDO Maybe I don't want to watch my tongue. Maybe I don't want be your puppet anymore.  
  
SHIV'KALA You have no choice.  
  
Londo is silent again - he knows Shiv'Kala is right. No one can put him back together again either.  
  
EXT. HYPERSPACE - LATER  
  
We SEE the Excalibur being "towed" by two Destroyer class EarthAlliance vessels.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) Captain's personal journal, March 13th 2268; Seems as the new Alliance construction lines are still being rebuild and are currently not set up to handle our situation, the Excalibur is being towed to the nearest EarthAlliance station equipped to conduct repairs to the severe damage we've sustained. Which just happens to be Babylon 5.  
  
INT. EXCALIBUR - CARGO BAY - CONTINUOUS  
  
Over Gideon's lines, we SEE Doctor Chambers and her Med Techs lining the ground with dozens of full body-bags. Chambers finishes and stands in the middle of the room, surrounded by death. Matheson approaches and holds her in his arms, comforting her.  
  
GIDEON (V.O.) We lost nearly a sixth of the crew today; 311 officers and crew. Equivalent to almost the entire crew of the Cerberus when it was destroyed twelve years ago. As if I didn't have enough deaths on my conscience.  
  
INT. GIDEON'S QUARTERS - LATER  
  
We SEE Gideon sitting at his desk in front of his Apocalypse Box.  
  
GIDEON And I thought you said we would find something of value on Xagior Prime. All we found were the ancient ruins of a race that died off before they even reached the Bronze Age level of evolution.  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX The value has yet to be found.  
  
GIDEON You may be right. We're going back as soon as Mr. Eilerson's onboard and The Excalibur's repaired - which won't be for awhile.  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX Something is troubling you.  
  
GIDEON You never answered my question. (beat) "Who are you?"  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX Some questions are best left unanswered. (beat) When you tell me who you are, then I will tell you who I am.  
  
GIDEON I don't understand.  
  
APOCALYPSE BOX There are four great questions that define every possible purpose of life: Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? And where are you going? You have not revealed any of these to me.  
  
GIDEON Maybe I don't know the answers myself anymore. (beat) Everything's changed.  
  
The Apocalypse Box seems to glow brighter at hearing this.  
  
EXT. SPACE - GALEN'S FLYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
As it glides past CAMERA. Solemn and mysterious music should be playing in the background - exactly like the music from the end of "The Memory of War" right after the Apocalypse Box tells Gideon not to trust Galen.  
  
INT. GALEN'S FLYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
Galen is inside. As usual we cannot see much of his ship's interior. Galen has a glimmer of something we wouldn't expect to see reflected off his face. fear.  
  
GALEN (V.O.) (solemnly) It is done. The wheels have been set in motion. There is no turning back now. No turning back. I failed in my mission, failed to find a suitable replacement in time. And now, because of that failure, I've damned us all.  
  
EXT. SPACE - GALEN'S FLYER - CONTINUOUS  
  
On this, we  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW 


End file.
